Eine zweite Chance
by thales85
Summary: Während des noch tobenden, aber bereits verlorenen Krieges, führt Harry einen Zauber aus, der ihm eine Zweite Chance gewährt. AUTime Travel HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Von den Figuren, Plätzen und sonstigen Dingen die JKR erfunden hat, gehört mir nichts (sonst wäre ist verdammt wohlhaben!). Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und verdiene kein Geld damit. Nur die Story an sichentstammt meiner Phantasie..

"mmmm" Gespräche

'mmm' Gedanken

_mmm_ Briefe, Rückblicke,gemurmelt, Parsel ist aus der Situatin ersichtlich

Ein Ende und ein Anfang

Hastig schrank Harry Potter in seinem kleinen Zimmer auf alles minimale Größe und lies es in seinen Koffer fliegen. Alle Bücher über Zaubersprüche, Tränke, Transfiguration und andere, teilweise sehr dunkle, Themen wanderten durch Magie geschrumpft in seinen Koffer. Insgesamt über 1000 verschiedene Werke, von denen er nicht einmal die Hälfte gelesen hatte. Dich drauf folgten verschiedene fertige Tränke, sowie ein großer Haufen Kleider und andere lieb gewonnene Gegenstände. Etwas vorsichtiger ging er mit seiner persönlichen Ausrüstung um. Zuerst verpackte er seine Körperrüstung aus Drachenleder sorgfältig im Koffer. Weste, Hose, Stiefel und verschiedene Holster wurden achtsam verstaut. Ein paar Dolche, sein Kampfstab und seine zwei Schwerter folgten. Das eine war Godric Gryffindors Schwert, welches in der spärlichen Beleuchtung seines Zimmers gefährlich funkelte. Viel hatte er mit diesem Schwert erreicht. Einen Basilisken getötet und viele Deatheater waren durch diese Klinge gestorben. Sein anderes Schwert war wenigstens genauso viel genutzt worden. Es war ein schwarzes Langschwert, auf dem blau leuchtende Runen vom Griff bis zur Spitze eingraviert waren. Sie standen für Mut, Tapferkeit, Ehre, Geschick und vieles mehr.

'Vielleicht sterbe ich bei meinem Vorhaben.. Aber das ist es wert… Ich vermisse euch so sehr… Sirius.. Hermione…Ron… Neville…Luna…. Und Ginny, meine Liebe.. Alle gestorben.. der Krieg ist verloren, aber vielleicht kann ich noch etwas ändern… Old Tom hat zwar gewonnen, aber der Spruch den ich in Merlins Buch gefunden habe kann vielleicht helfen.'

Hastig schrumpfte er seine Tränkezutaten und legte sie zu dem Übrigen in den Koffer. Gehetzt sah er sich noch einmal in den nun leeren Raum um, bevor er eiligst zum Grimauld Place Nr. 12 apparierte. Dem einzigen sicheren Ort, den er noch zu nennen vermochte. Hogwarts existierte nicht mehr. Genauso wenig wie Albus Dumbeldore und der Rest des Lehrerkollegiums. Der Orden war zerschlagen und zerstreut. Kurz nachdem die einzige Hoffnung der Zauberwelt das Haus verlassen hatte verging es in einer gewaltigen Explosion. Trümmer flogen über den gesamten Straßenzug und verbreiteten ein tödliches Feuer, welchem nicht viele Muggel entkamen. Zwei Meilen weiter stand eine große Gestalt mit roten Augen und betrachtete dieses Schauspiel des Todes mit Genugtuung.

Harry erschien in der verwaisten Küche des alten Hauses der Blacks und gönnte sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause. Hier würden sie ihn nicht ohne erheblichen Aufwand finden. Eilig durchsuchte er das Haus nach allem, was er noch gebrauchen konnte. Er fand in Sirius alten Raum noch über 200.000 Galleonen, die er dankbar schrumpfte und in seinem Koffer verstaute. Die Black Bibliothek von fast 15.000 Büchern wanderte ebenfalls in seinen Koffer. Genau wie eine Hand voll Edelsteine und verschiedene magische Utensilien und seltene Tränkezutaten. Nach Snapes Tod hatte sie keiner mehr verwenden können.

Es konnte keinen Zweifel daran geben. Er, Harry James Potter, floh. Nicht ins Ausland. Nicht in den Untergrund. Nein, er floh dahin, wo er vielleicht noch etwas verändern konnte. In die Vergangenheit.

Er setze sich im Schneidersitz auf Sirius altes Bett und begann die Incarnation zu murmeln.

_„Vartils en tempus vor nercelatan orda nasrcula perso temporalis porta temputs"_

Wieder und wieder wiederholte er diese Incarnation, seinen Zauberstab in der einen und einen geschrumpften Koffer in der anderen Hand. Denn laut Merlins Manuskript konnte er nur dass mitnehmen, was sich in seinen Händen befand. Lauter und lauter wurde sein sicher immer wiederholendes Mantra während sich eine blau flackernde Aura um ihn bildete. Diese wurde immer mächtiger, bis sie schließlich den ganzen Raum in ein unheimliches Licht hüllte.

Harry wusste genau, dass selbst Merlin diesen speziellen Spruch niemals ausprobiert hatte und er dabei wahrscheinlich sterben würde, allerdings war ihm dies völlig egal. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Sein Herz war mit Ginnys Tod gestorben und dies war sein letzter Versuch es und die Welt zu retten.

Inzwischen fingen in dem Raum die ersten Gegenstände an wegen der gewaltigen magischen Energie Feuer zu fangen oder gar zu schmelzen. Harry hatte mit gewaltigen Schmerzen überall in seinem Körper zu kämpfen, sprach aber weiter mit stoischer Ruhe die Inkarnation bis ihn die Dunkelheit übermannte und er ohnmächtig wurde.

Es gab einen leuchtend blauen Lichtblitz, indem das alte und erwürdige Haus der Blacks vollkommen zerstört wurde.

AN: Sorry, dass der Prolog so kurz ist... Aber ich habe die ersten 6 Kapitel der Story bereits beendet und kann versprechen das die Kapitel mit der Zeit um einiges länger werden... Updaten werde ich einmal pro Woche.. Meistens wahrscheinlich am Wochenende.. Please Review!


	2. Eine neue Chance

Kapitel 2

Eine neue Chance

Das erste was er wieder wahrnahm, war ein penetrantes Hämmern an seiner Schranktür. Er befand sich wieder ein seinem Schrank in Klein Winnington. Müde sah er auf seine, sehr kleinen, Hände. In einer befand sich sein Zauberstab, in der anderen sein Koffer. Als dann noch die wütende Stimme seines Onkels zu ihm hereindrang bildete sich langsam ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem jugendlichen Gesicht.

Es hatte geklappt! Er war wieder in der Vergangenheit! Nur, wie weit war er gereist? Hastig sah er sich nach etwas um indem er sich spiegeln konnte. Er fand eine kleine Metallpackung, in der er nun erst einmal gründlich sein Gesicht betrachtete.

Geschockt sah er die Gesichtszüge eines 4 jährigen Kindes mit grünen Augen und unordentlichem schwarzen Haar. Seine momentane geschockte Ruhe wurde allerdings abrupt von seinem Onkel unterbrochen.

„Junge! Komm sofort hier raus und mach das Frühstück! Dudley hat heute Geburtstag, also wehe es brennt irgendwas an! Los, nun mach schon!"

„Ja Onkel Vernom, ich komme schon" seufzte der nun wieder kleine Junge mit einer leicht piepsigen Stimme und kletterte aus seinem Schrank nachdem er Koffer und Stab versteckt hatte.

Langsam schlurfte er in die Küche und fing an das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Dass er die Pfannen kaum erreichen, geschweige denn tragen konnte störte keinen seiner Verwandten. Nach gut einer halben Stunde stand der Küchentisch voll mit Leckerein aller Art. Dies brachte ihm allerdings nur ein akzeptables Grunzen von Vernom und einen kleinen Teller Knäckebrot von Petunia ein. Schweigsam machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Schrank um sein weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Er wollte schließlich die Vergangenheit verändern. Obendrein musste er noch herausfinden, wieso er in dem Körper eines Vierjährigen steckte und nicht seine 25 Jahre alt war.

Geistesabwesend beschwor er mit einem Dreh der linken Hand noch ein bisschen Brot zu sich und wollte sich grade wieder in den Schrank begeben, als hinter ihm etwas klirrte.

Schnell drehte er sich um, nur um eine kalkweiße Petunia und einen vor Zorn hochroten Vernom zu sehen.

„Junge! Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen! Keine von diesen Tricks in meinem Haus, du Freak! Das gibt eine deftige Bestrafung"

Wütend stapfte der Erwachsene auf Harry zu, der allerdings keine Wiederholung seiner Kindheit wollte. Trotzig starrte er zu Vernom herauf, der sich langsam mit schweren Schritten auf ihn zu bewegte.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf die wenigen Stunden, die er bei Dumbeldore über das Thema stablose Magie gehabt hatte.

„_Denke immer daran. Stablose Magie ist nicht unmöglich, wie viele sagen. Nur ein wenig schwerer als mit einem Zauberstab. Du musst den Kern deiner Magie fühlen. Eins mit ihm werden. Wenn du das geschafft hast, kannst du Zauber mit einer bloßen Handbewegung oder einfach einem simplen Gedanken ausführen."_

Genau das tat Harry während sein Onkel und Schrecken seiner Kindheit auf ihn zustapfte. Tief in sich fühlte er seinen magischen Kern, allerdings zu seinem Schrecken sehr viel kleiner als er es gewohnt war. Er war hier anscheinend noch nicht alt genug. Wieder etwas, dass er trainieren musste, denn sein magischer Kern musste wachsen! Sonst konnte er sein Vorhaben gleich wieder aufgeben. Aber für jetzt musste es reichen.

'Ein einfaches Lumos müsste eigentlich reichen, bei der Angst vor Magie, die die beiden haben'

Langsam hob er seine Hand auf Brusthöhe, was gemessen an seiner Größe nicht wirklich hoch war und richtete die Handfläche nach oben. Verbissen konzentrierte er sich und sagte dann in Gedanken die Inkarnation.

'Lumos!'

Als Ergebnis entstand eine perfekte Kugel gleißenden Lichts über seiner Hand. Sie hatte einen Durchmesser von gut 10 Zentimetern und sah für das unwissende Auge leicht gefährlich aus. Jedenfalls gefährlich genug um Vernom mitten im Schritt innehalten zu lassen. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils von einem aggressiven rötlichen Farbton in den einer extrem gebleichten Tapete. Petunia hingegen war bei diesem Anblick ihres Neffen, der eine Lichtkugel hielt einfach in Ohnmacht gefallen und dabei in Dudleys Geburtstagstorte gelandet. Es erübrigt sich wohl zu sagen, dass selbige mit einem kläglichen Geräusch völlig zermatscht wurde.

Harry genoß dieses Schauspiel in vollen Zügen, merkte aber auch, dass ihn dieses Stück stablose Magie schnell ermüdete. Er musste schnell handeln, wenn er diese Situation zu seinem Vorteil nutzen wollte.

„Onkel Vernom, wir werden jetzt meine Lebensbedingungen etwas ändern….. Hör mir zu und lass mich ausreden, andernfalls fackel ich das Haus ab!

Erstens: Ich bekommte Dudleys Spielzimmer als mein eigenes!

Zweitens: Ich bekomme vernünftiges Essen und nicht nur Reste..

Drittens: Wenn ihr nach London fahrt und ich mit möchte, darf ich auch mitkommen

Viertens: Ich werde keine Aufgaben für euch erledigen und ihr lasst mich einfach in Ruhe…

Wenn das alles klappt kommen wir wunderbar mit einander aus… Wenn nicht sehe ich mich gezwungen diese Energiekugel an dir, lieber Onkel, auszutesten.."

Harry fühlte sich miserabel dabei, seinen Onkel so zu bedrohen aber er hatte keine andere Wahl wenn er etwas erreichen wollte. Vernünftig reden konnte man mit dem Mann nicht und sein Erscheinungsbild als 4 Jähriger tat dem auch nicht grade gut. Als er Vernom ansah, sah es auch so aus, als würden seine Drohungen wirken, auch wenn er sich noch so schlecht dabei fühlte.

Vernom war während der kleinen Rede seines Neffen immer weißer geworden, bis praktisch keine Farbe in seinem Gesicht mehr vorhanden war. Es wunderte ihn, das ein Vierjähriger mit ihm in einem solchen Tonfall und so erwachsen wirken sprechen konnte. Das machte ihm allerdings nur noch mehr Angst. Die Energiekugel allein erfüllte ihn schon mit Furcht, aber die Drohung sie an ihm oder seinem Haus zu testen lies ihn völlig verzagen.

Geschlagen nickte er dem Jungen zu. „In Ordnung, ich scheine keine Wahl zu haben. Aber wage es nicht mir irgendwo in die Quere zu kommen! Deine Sachen musst du selbst in dein neues Zimmer tragen und ein Bett werde ich dir nicht kaufen. Erwünscht bist du nur zum Essen oder um das Klo zu benutzen. Sonst bleib gefälligst aus meinem Sichtfeld!"

Zu Anfang hatte seine Stimme noch vor Furcht erfüllt geklungen, aber zum Schluss hatte er sich wieder in seinen alten Hass hineingesteigert. Wütend drehte er sich um und stapfte auf seine Frau zu um ihr zu helfen.

Harry hingegen lies erleichtert den Zauber wieder erlöschen und machte sich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht daran seine Sachen in sein neues Zimmer zu bringen. Dieses stand zurzeit leer und sollte heute als Dudleys zweites Schlafzimmer eingeweiht werden. Das würde jetzt allerdings nicht mehr passieren. Er musste innerlich grinsen bei dem Theater, dass Dudley sicher veranstalten würde. Lächelnd schnappte er sich seine paar Habseligkeiten und machte es sich in seiner neuen Eroberung bequem. Ein Anfang war gemacht.

AN: Danke erst einmal für alle Kommentare die ich beim ersten Teil erhalten habe! Ich denke, dass eigentlich alle Fragen, die beim letzten Kapitel aufgetaucht sind in diesem Kapitel beantwortet werden. Achja! Ich werde mal schauen ob mein Bruder einen auf Beta macht, sonst werde ich wohl hier mal rumsuchen :) Dieses Kapitel ist allerdings noch ohne Beta.. naja, das wichtigste zum Schluss... Pease Review!


	3. Vorbereitungen

Kapitel 3

Vorbereitungen und noch mehr Vorbereitungen

In seinem kleinen Zimmer angekommen sprach er erst einmal einen stablosen Schlosszauber auf die Tür und brach dann keuchend zusammen. Diese stablose Magie nahm ihn wirklich gewaltig mit. Gott sei Dank war er nicht vor seinen Verwandten zusammengebrochen. Langsam drehte er sich auf seinen Rücken und ließ seine Gedanken wandern.

'Für den Anfang nicht schlecht.. Ich habe mein eigenes Zimmer.. und zwar 7 Jahre bevor ich es letztes Mal bekommen habe… Na ja, ok weiter zur logischen Planung… Heute werde ich wohl auf dem Boden schlafen müssen… Ich bin in der stablosen Magie noch längst nicht weit genug um mir ein Bett transfigurieren zu können. Heute ist nicht mal ein Schlafsack drin.. ich bin einfach zu erschöpft. Meinen Zauberstab kann ich nicht benutzen, weil ich noch minderjährig bin.. also alles stablos, na ja was solls.. denn wollen wir mal, heute will ich einfach nur noch schlafen'

Mühsam rappelte er sich vom Boden auf und vergrößerte mit letzter Kraft noch einen Koffer. Müde holte er sich ein paar Roben heraus und legte sie so auf den Boden, dass sie ein halbwegs bequemes Bett abgaben. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er in einen erholsamen und alptraumlosen Schlaf gesunken, aus dem er erst am nächsten Tag wieder erwachen sollte.

Im Wohnzimmer saßen währenddessen seine Verwandten zusammen und diskutierten ihre Lage.

„Vernom, wie konntest du ihm nur das Zimmer geben?"

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ihn das Haus abfackeln lassen? Oder dafür sorgen, dass er uns angreift? Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte wir werden damit leben müssen…"

„Ach Vernom, wie ist es nur soweit gekommen? Wir haben ihn hier aufgenommen und wie dankt er es uns? Er droht uns!"

„Ruhig Petunia! Das hat er alles von seinen Eltern! Von diesen wertlosen Freaks! Sein Vater hat ja nicht einmal vernünftig gearbeitet, und deine Schwester war auch nicht besser.. Wir werden ihn einfach komplett ignorieren! Mal sehen, wie er reagiert, wenn wir ihn aus unserer fürsorglichen Familie ausschließen!"

„Ja, da hast du leider recht.. Seine Eltern waren nichts wert und das ist anscheinend vererbt worden. Ignorieren wir ihn und schauen denn weiter.. Aber nun sollten wir Dudley aufwecken und ihm seine Geschenke überreichen. Ich hoffe nur ihm fällt nicht auf, dass es weniger sind als beim letzten Mal."

Mühsam zwangen sie sich fröhliche Gesichter auf und gingen den Geburtstag ihres Sohns feiern. Dieser bemerkte allerdings die Geschenkdifferenz und nötigte seine Eltern dazu, ihm noch ein paar weitere nachträglich zu kaufen. Von keinem beachtet schlummerte Harry James Potter oben in seinem neuen Zimmer einer neuen Chance entgegen.

Am nächsten Tag bei Sonnenaufgang schlug er langsam seine Augen auf und streckte sich erst einmal. Er hatte heute wieder viel vor. Er hatte sich vorgenommen vor seinem elften Geburtstag seine kompletten Bücher zu lesen und viel zu trainieren. Aufgrund seines Alters konnte er erst einmal das körperliche Training ein paar Jahre lang vergessen, also blieben die Bücher und seine Magie. Er wollte auf jeden Fall seinen magischen Kern dazu bringen, schnell zu wachsen. Dieses war am besten durch Anwendung stabloser Magie bis zur Erschöpfung zu erreichen. Also verschob er dies immer auf den Abend, damit er danach gleich sofort ins Bett fallen konnte.

Langsam erhob er sich und machte erst einmal ein paar Streckübungen, gefolgt von Kniebeugen, Liegestützen und ein paar anderen Übungen um wach zu werden. Danach ging er erst einmal zum Waschen ins Bad und schnappte sich danach aus seinem Koffer ein Blatt Pergament, sowie Feder und Tinte und begann sich eine Liste von dem zu machen, dass er noch erledigen wollte.

„_To do"-Liste_

_-Magischen Kern trainieren_

_-Legilimentik_

_-Occlumentik_

_-Körperliches Training (verschoben bis mindestens 7 Lebensjahr)_

_-Waffentraining / Kampftraining (ebenfalls verschoben)_

_-Eigene Bücher lesen_

_-Bücher aus Black Bibliothek lesen_

_-Verschiedene Rituale nachlesen und ausführen_

_-Besuch in der Winkelgasse_

_-Dauerabo des Tagespropheten_

_-Verschiedene Tränke auf Vorrat brauen_

_-Evtl. verschiedene Personen kontaktieren_

Zufrieden betrachtete er noch einmal seine Liste und fing dann zuerst an nach verschiedenen Ritualen des Lichts zu suchen. Diese forderten im Gegensatz zu Dunklen Ritualen nur einen Preis. Schmerzen. Meistens sogar Cruciatus konkurrierende Schmerzen. Dunkle Rituale hingegen forderten meistens eine körperliche Veränderung. Ein Grund warum der dunkle Lord nicht mehr im Geringsten menschlich war. Das war es ihm aber wert. Insbesondere interessierte ihn ein „Ritual der Weisheit", welches ihm erlauben würde Wissen sehr viel schneller aufzunehmen und generell schneller zu lernen. Nach 5 Stunden hartnäckigen Suchens hatte er es schließlich gefunden und setzte es sofort in die Tat um.

Laut Beschreibung würde er bei diesem Ritual 5 Minuten lang die Schmerzen eines Cruciatus ertragen müssen. Dafür wird ein spezieller Trank gebraucht, genauso wie ein wenig stablose Magie und ein bestimmter Spruch. Schnell suchte er sich alle nötigen Sachen zusammen. Den Trank hatte er in einem Schrank im Hause Black während seiner Flucht bereits gefunden und musste ihn daher nicht mehr brauen. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz mitten in seinen Raum, mit dem Trank vor sich auf dem Boden.

'Zuerst der Trank, dann der Spruch… na denn, Hals und Beinbruch!'

Mit viel Überwindung trank er die ganze Flasche leer und richtete danach sofort seine beiden Hände auf sich selber und sagte den Spruch.

„Eminem filen en athena"

Die Schmerzen, die folgten, waren nichts was er nicht schon viel zu oft erlebt hatte. Als ein Lieblingsfluch der Deatheater hatte er ihn, den Cruciatus Fluch, mehr als genug zu spüren bekommen. Trotz allem verspannten sich alle seine Muskeln und es fühlte sich an als würde sein Herz Magma durch seine Adern pumpen und gleichzeitig versuchen einen Gletscher gespickt mit Nadeln durchzuschieben. Es kostete ihn seine ganze Kraft nicht zu schreien und die 5 Minuten gingen zäh und langsam vorbei.

Als es überstanden war brauchte Harry erst einmal eine halbe Stunde um sich halbwegs zu erholen. Dieser Tag war für ihn fast schon wieder gelaufen, denn er glaubte nicht heute noch großartig etwas erreichen zu können, nach diesem Kraftakt. So konzentrierte er sich noch einmal kräftig und transfigurierte ein zerbrochenes Spielzeug Dudleys in einen schlichten Schlafsack, nur um danach wegen der immensen Beanspruchung seines Kerns fast ohnmächtig zu werden. Mühsam krabbelte er in seinen neuen Schlafsack und glitt sofort in das Reich der Träume ab.

AN: Und wieder ein Kapitel gepostet.. Mein Bruder hat den Job als Beta Leser angenommen und ich hoffe mal das er auch weiterhin die Geduld hat meine Fehler auszubessern.. Naja.. wie auch immer.. Ich werde jetzt erstmal ein paar Fragen beantworten, die im Laufe der letzten beiden Kapitel aufgetaucht sind. Danke an dieser Stelle auch nochmal für alle Kommentare!

Warum hast du Remus im ersten Kap. nicht erwähnt?

So sehr es mir auch peinlich ist es zuzugeben.. Ich hab es schlicht und einfach vergessen.. hust Auch Remus ist in der anderen Zeitlinie gestorben.

Warum kriegt Harry keinen Ärger vom Ministerium wegen seiner Zauberei?

Ganz einfach.. Das Ministerium kann nur Zauberei mit dem Stab erfassen. Stablose Magie, wie Harry sie einsetzt kann nicht erkannt werden.

Geht Harry jetzt schon auf Old Voldi los oder später?

Das wird die Story zeigen :)

Bis nächste Woche und plz Review!


	4. Die Jahre ziehen vorbei

Kapitel 4

Die Jahre ziehen vorbei

Im Laufe der folgenden 3 Jahre war Harry in der Lage, magisch seine Augen zu korrigieren und zwei weitere „Rituale der Weisheit" durchzuführen. Dieses brachte seine Fähigkeit Wissen aufzunehmen auf das Maximum, was er auch bis zur Grenze des Möglichen ausnutzte. Er hatte es innerhalb dieser drei Jahre geschafft fast 600 verschiedene Bücher zu studieren und stablos einiges daraus zu trainieren.

Seine stablose Magie hatte im Vergleich zum Anfang ebenfalls schon erhebliche Fortschritte gemacht. Wo er vor ein paar Jahren nur einen Briefbeschwerer schweben lassen konnte, flog jetzt sein ganzes Zimmer mit allen Tischen, Schränken und Sonstigem. Sein Kern war inzwischen soweit gewachsen, dass er alle Sprüche die unter dem Niveau des fünften Hogwarts Jahres waren mühelos ausführen konnte. Alles darüber bereitete ihm noch Schwierigkeiten, wurde aber bereits besser.

Durch seine erweiterten Fähigkeiten in der stablosen Magie hatte er auch sein gesamtes Zimmer neu gestaltet. Zuerst wurde der kleine Raum um das zehnfache expandiert. Danach beschwor er verschiedene Wände und Türen, um aus einem Raum sechs zu machen. Zuerst richtete er den größten Raum, seine Bibliothek mit integriertem Studierzimmer, ein.

Der Raum war nach einem Tag mühevoller Arbeit voll mit Bücherregalen an allen Wänden und im Raum verteilt. Im Zentrum, direkt vor einem riesigen Fenster, stan ein gewaltiger Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz. Die Regale waren in verschiedene Kategorien unterteilt. So war eine Wand zum Beispiel komplett mit Büchern über die Dunklen Künste belegt, die größtenteils aus der Black Bibliothek stammten. Andere Bereiche waren Tränke, Transfiguration und anderen Themengebieten zugeordnet. Ein bequemer Ohrensessel und ein großer Kamin trugen noch zum Komfort des gesamten Raumes bei.

Der nächstgrößere Raum war überraschenderweise sein Tränkelabor. Dies war ebenfalls ein recht großer, heller und luftiger Raum, der nichts mit den Kerkern in Hogwarts gemein hatte. Die zwei Wände ohne Fenster waren mit Regalen, voll mit verschiedenen Zutaten zugestellt. Ein verschlossener Schrank, gefüllt mit bereits fertigen Tränken aller Art schob sich ebenfalls noch zwischen die Regale. Vor den Fenstern befanden sich verschiedene Arbeitstische, in deren Schubladen alle nötigen Werkzeuge, wie verschiedene Messer, Mörser etc. zu finden waren. Über drei verschieden kleinen Feuerstellen hingen Kessel, die bereits begierig auf zu brauende Tränke warteten.

Wesentlich kleiner war das Badezimmer, das zwar komfortabel aber zugleich sehr praxisbezogen eingerichtet war. Eine Dusche, die auch als Wanne benutzt werden konnte, sowie Waschbecken, Klo und ein kleiner Schrank war alles was es in dem kleinen Raum zu finden gab.

Etwas größer fiel die Küche aus, in welcher sich Harry das Beste vom Besten transfiguriert hatte. Herd, Kühlschrank und verschiedene Regale reihten sich an zwei Wänden entlang. Ein großes Fenster mit einer Sitznische befand sich direkt vor einem stabilen Kirschholztisch, an dem gut 6 Leute Platz gefunden hätten.

Ein ebenfalls eher praxisbezogener Raum war der Trainingsraum, den er mit diversen Schutzzaubern gegen Zerstörung, Tracking Zauber und ähnliches gesichert hatte. Hier konnte er ungestört trainieren, ohne fürchten zu müssen, dass das Zaubereiministerium ihn wegen minderjähriger Zauberei einsperrte. Es war somit auch der einzige Raum, in dem er seinen Zauberstab benutzen konnte. Und das tat er auch. Für sein Duelltraining hatte er sich mehrere Dummys gekauft, die verschiedene Eigenschaften aufwiesen. Sie konnten zum Beispiel die Stärke der auf sie abgefeuerten Zauber in einer Skala von 1 bis 1000 messen, oder einen Trainingskampf liefern, indem der Dummy allerdings immer nur den Entwaffnungszauber Expilliarmus einsetzen würde. Durch das Stärkemessen der Dummys hatte Harry auch herausgefunden, dass stablos gewirkte Zauber im Durchschnitt nahezu um das doppelte stärker waren als die mit Stab gezauberten.

Dies war auch der Hauptgrund warum Harry verbissen an seiner stablosen Magie arbeitete und sie inzwischen schon zu einem beachtlichen Grad perfektioniert hatte. Professor Dumbeldore konnte so zum Beispiel nur Zauber des ersten Jahres stablos ausführen, Harry hingegen bis inklusive des vierten Jahres. Erreicht hatte er diese Meisterschaft durch verbissene Versuche seinen Kern durch stablose Magie zu vergrößern. Nach diesen Versuchen und Erfolgen war er regelmäßig einer Ohnmacht nahe, konnte aber einen Anstieg seiner Fähigkeiten verzeichnen.

Sein Schlafzimmer war der in seiner kleinen Wohnung am besten eingerichtete Raum. Blaue Samtvorhänge hingen vor dem eine ganze Wand einnehmenden Fenster. Ein riesiges Himmelbett stand im Zentrum des Raumes, flankiert von zwei kleinen Nachttischen an beiden Seiten. Ein großer aus schwerem Eichenholz bestehender Kleiderschrank nahm die gesamte Westwand ein. Der Raum wurde nachts nur von einem Kamin schwach erleuchtet. Vor ihm standen drei Sofas in U-Formation zum Kamin hin ausgerichtet. Sie bestanden aus teurem schwarzem Leder und waren mit einigen Samtkissen belegt. Ein gemütlicher Sessel schmiegte sich ebenfalls noch in eine Ecke. Neben ihm stand ein kleiner runder Tisch mit einer antiken Leselampe.

Alle Räume waren so verzaubert, dass sie sich immer automatisch aufräumten und dadurch immer sauber blieben. Geschirr und Wäsche wurden ebenfalls immer wie von selbst gereinigt und an die vorgesehen Plätze sortiert. Die Decken aller Räume waren Imitate der großen Halle von Hogwarts und spiegelten das draußen herrschende Wetter wieder oder beleuchteten die Räume mit einer großen Anzahl von Kerzen des Nachts.

Kurz nachdem er seine Wohnung komplettiert hatte, hatte ihm Petunia einen Besuch abgestattet. Bei der Ansicht einer vor Magie nur so brummenden Wohnung war sie allerdings sofort in Ohnmacht gefallen und hatte ihn danach nie wieder belästigt.

Eine Ausnahme war hier allerdings Dudley, denn dieser schien trotz seiner Eltern in Magie interessiert zu sein. Sein Charakter schien sich ebenfalls grundlegend verändert zu haben. Woran dies genau lag, konnte sich Harry nicht erklären aber sein Cousin war nicht mehr länger fett und gehässig, sondern ruhig, besonnen und freundlich. Harry genoss diese Veränderung insbesondere, denn nun hatte er jemanden mit dem er sich hin und wieder einmal unterhalten oder den er zu einer Party Schach herausfordern konnte. Denn auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, schlug ihm die lange Einsamkeit langsam aber stetig aufs Gemüt. Dudley war daher sehr willkommen und im Laufe der Jahre bildete sich sehr zu dem Ärger seines Onkels eine recht gute Freundschaft heraus.

Die größte Überraschung war allerdings, dass Dudley unbedingt ein Teil der magischen Welt sein wollte, dies aber aufgrund mangelnder magischer Fähigkeiten nicht konnte. Nach einigen Tests stellte sich dann heraus, dass er genau wie seine Tante ein Squip war. Da Harry davon ausgegangen war, dass seine Mutter eine Muggelgeborene war, verwirrte dies Harry völlig und er nahm sich vor, in der Zukunft einmal genauer in seinen Stammbaum zu gucken. Squips wurden schließlich nur in magischen Familien geboren, daher sollte es nach Harrys jetzigem Wissen eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sein, dass seine Tante und sein Cousin solche sind.

Da Dudley eben keine großartigen magischen Kräfte hatte, wandte er sich der Art der Zauberei zu, die er erfolgreich ausführen konnte. Das Brauen von Zaubertränken.

Im Laufe dieser Jahre war Dudley immer öfter in Harrys Bibliothek, in ein Buch über Tränke vertieft, zu finden. Harry sah dieses mit einem Lächeln und stellte ihm sogar sein Labor zur Verfügung, was Dudley fast dazu brachte vor Harry auf die Knie zu fallen.

Innerhalb eines Jahres war Dudley auf dem Level eines Schülers des 7. Jahres

In einer von Harrys Übungsstunden in den waffenlosen Kampfkünsten stieß Dudley auch zu ihm, lernte seitdem zusammen mit Harry und half ihm als sein Trainingspartner. Es erübrigt sich wohl zu sagen, dass beide von dieser Situation enorm profitierten.

In den drei Jahren, seitdem er in die Vergangenheit gereist war hatte sich seine Interaktion mit den anderen beiden Dursleys auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Die beiden Parteien sahen sich nur sehr selten, wenn Harry zu seiner täglichen Joggingrunde morgens um 5 das Haus verlies und eine Stunde später wieder zurückkam. Ansonsten wurde Harry vollkommen ignoriert und in Ruhe gelassen, was ein sehr großer Fortschritt zu vorherigem Verhalten war. Harry genoss die Ruhe und seine Interaktion mit Dudley in vollen Zügen, vermisste seine Freunde und insbesondere Ginny allerdings über alle Maßen.

Er hatte aber die Hoffnung nach seiner Animagustransformation zumindest als Tier seine Freunde besuchen zu können. Er hatte es in den vergangen drei Jahren des Öfteren versucht den dafür erforderlichen Trank zu brauen und sich dabei mehrfach um ein Haar in die Luft gesprengt. Nun, beim zwanzigsten Versuch und mit Dudleys Hilfe hatte er den Trank schließlich erfolgreich beendet und die grün bläulich schimmernde Flüssigkeit wartete nur noch darauf getrunken zu werden.

AN: Erst einmal Ein Herzliches Dankeschön für alle Kommentare:) Und nun noch zu einigen Fragen, die ich bereit bin zu beanworten

Werden in der Story nur die Kinderjahre beschrieben, oder auch die ab der Schule und danach?

Nun.. Ich habe bist jetzt die ersten 9 Kapitel und fast20.000 Wörter geschrieben und er ist gerade in Hogwarts eingetroffen. Geplant sind drei Teile dieser Geschichte, und der Inhalt dieser Teile wird sich bis weit über die Schule hinaus erstrecken. Was da genau kommt, lasst euch überraschen :)

Das mit dem Ritual der Weisheit hab ich schonmal irgendwo gelesen, kann das sein?

Durchaus möglich.. Ich lese eine derartige Masse an Fanfictions (meistens auf Englisch), dass es manchmal verdammt schwer ist eigene Ideen von fremden zu unterscheiden auch wenn ich mir Mühe dabei gebe. Wenn mir jemand sagt, welcher Autor oder welcher Autorin das zuerst geschrieben hatwerde ich auch noch einmal formal um Erlaubnis bittendie Idee benutzen zu dürfen.

Wenn er so weiter trainiert, könnte er Voldi doch eigentlich schon in seinem ersten Jahr erledigen,oder?

Wer weiß... das werdet ihr schon noch sehen


	5. Langer Weg zum Animagus

Kapitel 5

Langer Weg zum Animagus

Mit einem gewaltigen Schluck kippte Harry sich den Trank runter und verzog kurz darauf wegen dem grauenvollen Geschmack vor Ekel das Gesicht. Er wusste, dass er in Kürze in Trance fallen würde, in dem er sein inneres Tier finden sollte, falls er eins hatte, doch er war zuversichtlich.

Er setzte sich vorsichtshalber in einen seiner Sessel, denn er wollte nicht unerwartet umkippen und hart landen. Er nahm sich das Buch „Dunkle Künste für den Alltag" vor und wartete. Nach ca. 5 Minuten fiel ihm das Buch aus den nun schlaffen Händen und er fand sich auf einer grünen Wiese im vollen Licht der Sonne wieder. Langsam ging er umher und sah sich die friedlich wirkende Landschaft an. Er fühlte sich unglaublich wohl an diesem vor Frieden und Glück nur so strahlenden Fleckchen Erde.

Wie aus einem inneren Drang begann er erst leise und dann immer lauter zu singen. Es kam ihm wie das natürlichste der Welt vor, seine Gefühle und Träume in Liedern voller Emotionen in die Welt zu singen. Als er schließlich verstummte, hörte er ein Lied, das ihm antwortete. Es war allerdings kein normales Lied, sondern das kraftspendende und friedvolle Lied eines Phönixes. Selbiger landete auf einem Stein ein paar Meter vor Harry und beendete sein Lied mit einer leisen, friedvollen Note. Lange musterten sich die Beiden schweigsam und doch zugleich aufmerksam und respektvoll. Mit kleinen Schritten bewegte sich Harry nun auf den Phönix zu und begann den blau und silbern schimmernden Vogel zu streicheln. Das normale Phönixe die Farben Gold und Rot hatten, kam ihm in diesem Moment gar nicht in den Sinn. Als er dem Phönix in die grünen Augen sah, wurde ihm wie mit einem Hammerschlag klar, dass er seine Animagusform gefunden hatte. In genau diesem Moment fand er sich in seinem Sessel wieder.

Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er fast 5 Stunden in seinem Trance gewesen war.

'Nun, eine magische Form.. Das ist unerwartet..'

Nach wie vor etwas verblüfft, aber entschlossen die Transformation zu meistern, begab er sich auf den Weg in seine Bibliothek um alles über magische Animagi und Phönixe nachzulesen. In dem Buch „Animagi und ihre Formen" fand er schließlich seine ersten Hinweise.

_..Animagi können auch magische Formen, wie zum Beispiel die eines Knizzels, einer magischen katzenähnlichen Kreatur, annehmen. Magische Animagi sind allerdings sehr selten und können nur von Personen mit außergewöhnlich großem Potenzial und gewaltiger magischer Stärke erreicht werden. Je mächtiger die Person ist, desto mächtiger ist auch das magische Wesen, in das sich die jeweilige Person verwandeln kann. Als die mächtigsten magischen Wesen gelten Drache, Königlicher Greif, Sphinx, Einhorn, Basilisk und Phönix. Die letzten bekannten Zauberer mit einer solchen Animagusform waren Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin. Ihre Formen waren ein Königlicher Greif und ein Basilisk. Man muss hierbei bemerken, dass ein guter Teil der Transformation davon abhängt, wie weit der magische Kern der jeweiligen Person ausgeprägt ist. Aus diesem Grund haben die beiden Gründer ihre Transformation erst im alter von 35 bis 40 Jahren durchgeführt. Um die Transformation erfolgreich durchführen zu können, muss zuerst alles Auffindbare über die jeweilige Kreatur erlesen werden. Man kann nur das Tier werden, wenn man das Tier in und auswendig kennt und beschreiben kann. Für weitere Instruktionen lesen sie Kapitel 16.._

Erstaunt legte Harry das Buch wieder zur Seite. Magische Animagi waren wirklich so selten?

'Ein Phönix… Eines der mächtigsten magischen Wesen.. WARUM IMMER ICH! Kann ich nicht einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, normal sein? Ein Wolf wäre gut gewesen.. oder vielleicht ein Falke.. aber nein, ein Phönix.'

Seufzend stütze er seinen Kopf in die Hände und versuchte sich über sein weiteres Vorgehen klar zu werden. Magische Animagi waren sehr viel schwerer zu komplettieren als normale. Das unterbewusste Drängen seine Freunde sehen zu wollen gewann schließlich Oberhand in seinen Gedanken und er machte sich daran alle vorhanden Referenzen zu blau silbernen Pönixen zu finden. Verwunderlicherweise waren unter seinen gesamten Büchern nur zwei Werke in denen ein solches Wesen erwähnt wurde.

_… Blau/Silberne Phönixe gelten als die mit am seltensten magischen Wesen. Es wird ungefähr einmal in 1000 Jahren eine Sichtung eines solchen gemeldet. Es gilt als erwiesen, dass ein solcher Phönix dieselben Eigenschaften, wie ein „gewöhnlicher" Phönix besitzt, allerdings in der zehnfachen Stärke. Ein solches Wesen soll auch die Eigenschaft haben Auren wahrnehmen und mit seinem Gesang Personen mit niederen Absichten in Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen. Ferner kann er sich, wie die normalen Vertreter dieser Spezies, mittels einer Stichflamme teleportieren. Sollte je ein Animagus diese Form annehmen, wäre es durchaus möglich das Talent der Feuerteleportation auch in der menschlichen Form ausgeübt werden könnte. Ein solcher Animagus ist allerdings nie verzeichnet worden und wird wahrscheinlich auch nie auftauchen. Dieser Phönix isst wie alle seine Artgenossen…_

'Auch das noch! Nicht mal ein normaler Phönix… Muss das denn sein? Naja, was solls. Das mit der Feuerteleportation ist zumindest interessant und sicherlich auch sehr nützlich. Wenn ich bedenke, dass Fawkes sich auch in Hogwarts teleportieren kann hätte ich auch wohl kein Problem mit Schutzzaubern. Wunderbar! Hat vielleicht also doch ein Gutes, das Ganze'

Nun wieder leicht am Lächeln, machte er sich daran alles weitere zu lesen und mit den Transformationsübungen zu beginnen.

Zwei Wochen später konnte er sich bereits überall am Körper blau/silberne Federn sprießen lassen, was ihn wegen eines Spiegels vor Lachen in die Knie schickte. Der Anblick eines menschlichen Huhns zu Karneval war einfach zu köstlich. Er nahm sich vor, so etwas noch einmal als Streich in Hogwarts zu wiederholen. Weitere 2 Wochen später hatte er seine Arme bereits komplett in Flügel transformiert und einige lange Schwanzfedern erhalten. Inzwischen war er grinsend dazu übergegangen von jedem seiner Transformationsschritte und Misserfolge ein Foto zu machen und alles in ein Album zu heften. Dies bescherte ihm und Dudley einige von Lachen und Schmunzeln gefüllte Abende am lodernden Kamin.

Nach fast zwei Monaten und drei Fotoalben hatte er es schließlich geschafft! Inmitten des Trainigsraums stand ein wunderschöner Phönix in Blau und Silber und sang seine Freude in die Welt hinaus. Er merkte nicht wie im Umkreis von 2000 Metern alle Wesen, sei es Mensch oder Tier, verharrte und sich diesem durch das Lied ausgelösten Gefühl von Freude, Ruhe und Geborgenheit oder im Falle seiner volljährigen Verwandten einer Ohnmacht hingab.

Das nächste Problem folgte allerdings auf dem Fuße. Er bekam einfach keine Teleportation hin. Was er auch versuchte, es scheiterte kläglich. Allerdings hatte er herausgefunden, dass er als Phönix mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit fliegen und sich dabei unsichtbar machen konnte. Davon hatte in keinem seiner Bücher etwas gestanden. Durch die Bücher musste er gleich wieder an Hermine und Ginny denken. Beide hatten ihre Freude am Lesen, die eine mehr als die andere, aber beide würden für seine Bibliothek töten.

Leise vor sich hinlachend verwandelte er sich und flog aus dem Fenster in Richtung Fuchsbau. Endlich konnte er sie alle einmal wieder sehen. Kurz nachdem er aus dem Fenster geflogen war machte er sich unsichtbar und verschwand in der Nacht.

**An:**

So.. Erst einmal danke für alle Kommentare! Freut einen immer wieder seine Arbeit kommentiert zu bekommen :)

Kannst Harry bei seinem geistigen Alter noch etwas mit seinen Freunden anfangen?

Ja, kann er... Auf welche Weise.. tja.. das werdet ihr noch sehen

Warum hat Dumbeldore von seinem Verhalten noch nichts mitbekommen?

Das liegt daran, dass er eigentlich seine kompletten Aktivitäten im Haus ausführt. Bis auf das morgentliche Laufen macht er alles in seiner Wohnung, daher hat niemand bisher einen Grund gehabt auf irgendeine Weise Verdacht zu schöpfen, nicht einmal Mrs. Figg


	6. Der Fuchsbau

AN: Das Kapitel ist aus Zeitgründen meines Betas außnahmsweise nicht betagelesen worden.. aber ich wollte euch nicht länger warten lassen und lade es trotz allem hoch.

Kapitel 6

Der Fuchsbau

Nach gut einer Stunde Flug kam er schließlich beim leicht schiefen, magischen Haus der Weasleys an. Der Fuchbau war durch den kürzlichen Schneefall völlig ein Weiß dekoriert und der Duft von frisch gebackenen Keksen schwebte ihm um die Nase bzw. in dieser Form um den Schnabel.

Leise schwebte er durch ein offenes Fenster und lies sich unsichtbar auf dem Kamin nieder. Schweigsam und ein bisschen traurig nicht dabei sein zu können beobachtete er das fröhliche Treiben im Wohnzimmer. Die ganze Zeit überlegte er sich, ob er sich der Familie in seiner jetzigen Form zeigen sollte oder nicht. Seine Überlegungen kamen allerdings zu einem abrupten Ende.

Percy wollte grade der 6 jährigen Ginevra Weasly eine Packung Juckpulver in den Nacken schütten. Ron und die Zwillinge sahen nur grinsend zu, taten aber nichts. Ginny war so mit einem neuen Buch beschäftigt, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkte.

Mit einem wütenden Trillern machte Harry sich sichtbar und stürzte sich wütend auf den völlig überraschten Jungen. Harry jagte Percy durch das ganze Haus und pickte immer wieder nach ihm, bis er von vielen kleinen blauen Flecken und Bisswunden übersäht war. Erst dann ließ er von ihm ab, lies sich neben Ginny nieder und sang ein paar Verse aus dem Phönixlied.

Erstaunt war gar kein Ausdruck für den Zustand indem sich die Weasleys befanden. Molly, die wegen dem Lärm aus der Küche gekommen war, war ebenso verblüfft wie alle andern. Da saß doch glatt ein blau silberner Phönix neben ihrer Tochter, nachdem selbiger Percy, anscheinend wegen eines versuchten Streiches, übel zugerichtet hatte. Anscheinend mochte der Phönix Ginny, was allein die Wahl seines Platzes schon sehr deutlich aussagte. Auch das er Ginny vor Percy verteidigt hatte sagte einiges dazu. Solch ein Wesen hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber eins wusste sie. Es musste wahnsinnig selten sein, wenn sie noch nie von so einem Wesen gehört hatte.

Ginny hatte währenddessen mit ihrem eigenen Schock zu kämpfen. Es passiert schließlich nicht alle Tage, dass ein wunderschönes magisches Wesen einen gegen einen Streich verteidigt.

„Darf ich dich streicheln?" fragte sie den Vogel zögerlich

Dieser erwiderte nur ein fröhliches Lied, bei dem das Herz aller Anwesenden leichter wurde und sich eine unbestimmte Fröhlichkeit bei allen einschlich.

Sobald Ginny anfing das Wesen zu streicheln, fing dieses an genüsslich zu gurren, was Ginny ein glückliches Lächeln entlockte. Der Vogel rieb voller Zuneigung seinen Kopf an ihrer Schläfe, was ihr ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Vollkommenheit vermittelte.

Harry war im Himmel. Es tat so gut alle wieder zu sehen, insbesondere Ginny, selbst wenn es nur als Vogel war. Seinen Spaß hatte er mit Percy auch gehabt. Und er konnte ja auch nicht Ginny einfach so Opfer dieses Streiches werden lassen, oder? Innerlich war er immer noch über die Reaktionen und Gesichtsausdrücke der hier versammelten Familie am lachen. Soviel Spaß hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gehabt.

„Ich glaube wir sollten Dumbeldore über dieses Wesen informieren" warf Mrs. Weasley dann plötzlich in den Raum, was sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte.

Langsam ging sie auf den Kamin zu und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein. Die Flammen wurden auf der Stelle grün. Sie rief „Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Büro" und steckte ihren Kopf ins Feuer.

In seinem Büro lutschte Albus Parcival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore grade an einem seiner geliebten Zitronenbonbons, als das Feuer in seinem Kamin grün wurde und Molly Weasleys Gesicht darin erschien. Mit einem erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich der etwas verwirrten Weasly Matriarchin zu.

„Molly, Liebes, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Hallo Albus. Nun wir haben hier einen etwas ungewöhnlichen Gast denn du dir vielleicht einmal anschauen solltest."

„Geht das auch etwas genauer? Ich bin nämlich grade dabei meine Zitronenbonbonsammlung zu sortieren und weiß nicht ob ich abkömmlich sein will."

„Nunja….. Wäre ein Blau Silberner Phnönix genug Grund um mal vorbeizukommen? Selbiger hat uns nämlich heute besucht bzw. befindet sich immer noch im Raum.."

„Ah.. eine äußerst ungewöhnliches Wesen habt ihr da, ich komme sofort vorbei!" sagte er mit einem fröhlichen Funkeln in den Augen.

Seufzend erhob er sich aus seinem bequemen Sessel, warf einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf seine Lieblingssüßigkeiten und begab sich mit ein wenig Flohpulver zum Kamin.

„Der Fuchsbau" rief er lauf und deutlich und stieg in Flammen.

An Ginny´s Seite machte sich Harry grade Gedanken darüber, ob er noch da bleiben und eine Enttarnung durch den Schuldirektor riskieren oder sich aus dem Staub machen sollte. Eine weitere sanfte Streicheleinheit von Ginny sagte ihm aber, dass es das Risiko wert war. Obendrein hatte er Occlumentik perfektioniert und war zuversichtlich alle Geistesattacken abwehren zu können.

Abwartend hörte er Molly bei ihrem Gespräch mit dem Direktor zu und wartete danach darauf, dass er in den Flammen erschien, was auch kurz darauf der Fall war. Albus Dumbeldore´s imposante Gestalt flog förmlich aus dem Kamin und konnte sich nur so grade eben auf den Beinen halten. Er begrüßte alle kurz und freundlich und wandte sich dann dem atemberaubenden Wesen zu, das neben dem jüngsten Spross der Familie saß.

Erstaunt musterte er den Vogel, dem sein eigener Phönix so unähnlich war. Mit dem Blau Silbernen Gefieder und den grünen Augen war er das komplette Gegenteil seines eigenen Vogels. Zögerlich näherte er sich dem atemberaubenden Wesen, das ihm ruhig entgegensah.

Dumbeldore betrachtete den Phönix genauer und runzelte die Stirn.

'Irgendwas stimmt mit diesem Vogel nicht…. Aber komme einfach nicht drauf, was es ist.. Vielleicht hilft mir Legilimentik ja weiter.. Vielleicht nicht die beste Methode, aber eine recht effektive nichtsdestotrotz!'

Sofort nach seiner Entscheidung fixierte er seinen Blick auf die auffallend grünen Augen des Feuervogels und sprach in Gedanken die Incarnation des Zaubers aus.

'Legilimenci!'

Die darauf folgenden Ereignisse trugen mal wieder dazu bei alle im Raum Anwesenden völlig zu überraschen.

Albus Dumbeldore rammte mit seinem Geist gegen das stärkste mentale Schild das er je zu spüren bekommen hatte und wurde mit solcher Kraft aus dem Geist des Vogels vertrieben, dass er wie eine horizontal gestartete Rakete durch den Raum und mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die nächste Wand flog.

Der ärgerliche Phönix gab einen laut tiefsten Ärgers von sich, bei dem alle im Raum, die ja von der Attacke des Direktors nichts mitbekommen hatten zusammenzuckten. Mit einem kraftvollen Sprung erhob er sich von Ginny´s Schoß und fing an mit seinen Krallen und seinem Schnabel den alten Zauberer zu attackieren.

Der Rest des Raumes war viel zu verblüfft und gleichzeitig erschrocken, dass der Phönix, ein Wesen des Lichts, den Schuldirektor angreift um auch nur auf den Gedanken zu kommen ihm zu helfen.

Nachdem Harry seine Wut genug an dem armen Mann ausgelassen hatte flog er zurück zu Ginny und kuschelte sich wieder an sie während er beobachtete wie Dumbeldore langsam wieder auf die Beine kam. Er war über und über mit Kratzern, Bissen als auch Schürfwunden übersäht und sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

Molly Weasley war als erste zur Stelle dem Direktor zu helfen. Schnell zauberte sie ein paar kleinere Heilsprüche, die bei den Wunden schnell ihre Wirkung taten. Bei so vielen Kindern hatte sie mit dieser Art von Magie eine nicht zu unterschätzende Erfahrung.

Dumbeldore schüttelte danach nur seinen Kopf in Richtung des Phönixes, der ihn wachsam und ein wenig ärgerlich musterte.

„Keine Angst, ich werde das nicht wieder versuchen"

„Was nicht wieder versuchen Albus?"

„Neugierig wie eh und je, was Molly?" grinste der Direktor

Die Weasly Matriarchin wurde rot und murmelte etwas Unverständliches bevor sie sich eiligst in die Küche zurückzog. Ron wurde währenddessen ungeduldig und versuchte den Phönix zu streicheln, worauf er nur einen schmerzenden Hieb dessen Flügels und eine andere Attacke erhielt.

Albus schüttelte angesichts dieser Aktion nur den Kopf.

'Der Phönix scheint nur von der jüngsten Weasley angetan zu sein… Der Rest kommt nicht einmal in seine Nähe! Böses kann dieser exzentrische Vogel nicht wollen… Phönixe sind Kreaturen des Lichts… Aber normal ist er auch nicht! Dieses Schild KANN kein Tier, sei es noch so magisch, haben! Trotz allem werde ich es erstmal darauf beruhen lassen…'

Seufzend erhob sich und wandte sich dem Kamin zu. Kurz nickte er noch einmal in Richtung der Weasley Familie und verschwand dann mit den Worten, „Von diesem Wesen geht keine Gefahr aus, behandelt es gut!" ,in den Flamen.

Die Reaktionen darauf waren wechselhaft. Während die von dem Phönix attackierten Jungen sich nur stumm fragten, wie ein derart aggressives Federvieh als „harmlos" bezeichnet werden konnte, streichelte Ginny denn nun purrenden Phönix weiter, froh einen Freund gefunden zu haben.

Harry konnte gar nicht genug kriegen von den Streicheleinheiten, die er von Ginny bekam und genoss selbige mit Leidenschaft. Aber er wusste, dass er nicht ewig bleiben konnte und erhob sich von Ginny´s mit einem fröhlichen Trillern in die Luft und machte sich unsichtbar. Er hatte beschlossen die Familie noch eine Weile zu beobachten, bevor er wieder zurückflog.

Ginny sag zuerst ein bisschen traurig aus, dass der silberne Vogel verschwunden war, griff aber dann seufzend nach dem Buch, das sie vorher interessiert hatte, denn sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass der Phönix wieder auftauchen würde.

Sie wollte grade anfangen zu lesen, als ihr das Buch aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Wütend sah sie auf und sah dort ihre schadenfroh grinsenden Brüder stehen.

„Kleine Mädchen wie du sollten so etwas noch nicht lesen, du bist zu klein dafür" sprach Percy in einem herablassenden Tonfall, der den unsichtbaren Vogel fast dazu brachte ihn wieder zu attackieren.

Er beherrschte sich grade noch, war allerdings überrascht, dass keiner der anderen Jungen dem Mädchen half. Sie standen alle nur mit einem gehässigen Grinsen in der Gegend rum, als wollten sie sie dafür bestrafen, dass der Phönix nur Ginny und nicht den Rest von ihnen mochte. Ginny sah sich Hilfe suchend um, erblickte aber nur unfreundliche Gesichter und lief in Tränen ausbrechend in ihr Zimmer, wo sie noch das schallende Gelächter ihrer Brüder hörte. Weinend lag sie auf ihrem Bett und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das ihr neuer geflügelter Freund wieder auftauchen würde.

Harry hingegen kochte nur so vor Wut. Nachdem er diese Szene mit angesehen hatte beschloss er Ginny so gut er konnte zu helfen. Er wollte dafür sorgen, dass ihre pompösen Brüder Respekt vor ihr bekamen und dieses konnte man am Besten mit „Der Macht des Wissens" seitens Ginny erreichen.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die das getan haben! Percy, naja gut, dass war nicht wirklich überraschend… anders die Zwillinge und Ron.. sie haben NICHTS getan! Nichts! So kann das nicht weitergehen… Ich flieg zurück in meine Wohnung und besorge Ginny ein paar Bücher über die Grundlagen.. Am Besten ich lege noch einen Brief von mir dabei um sie zum trainieren zu motivieren.. Ach was rede ich da.. ihre Brüder sind Motivation genug.. aber es kann trotz allem sicherlich nicht schaden….

Er wollte dies so schnell wie möglich in Bewegung setzen und ärgerte sich innerlich darüber so lange zu seiner Wohnung zu brauchen, als ihn plötzlich gleichzeitig das Gefühl der Liebe zu einem gewissen weiblichen Wesen und der Gedanke an seinen Zielort überkam.

Er verschwand in einem Ball aus blauen Flamen.

Verblüfft erschien er genauso wieder in seiner Bibliothek. Hier brauchte er erst mal ein paar Minuten um seine Gedanken zu ordnen bevor er in das breiteste Grinsen der Menschheitsgeschichte ausbrach und anfing, nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte, wie irre zu lachen. Nach 10 Minuten hatte er sich langsam beruhig. Er hatte endlich das Geheimnis der Feuerteleportation entdeckt!

Kurz darauf schritt er schon seine Bücherregale ab und suchte ein Buch, mit dem Ginny am Besten anfangen könnte. Grinsend zog er ein Buch aus dem Regal und begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch, denn er wollte schließlich noch einen Brief beilegen.

Kurz darauf verschwand ein Phönix, der ein Buch und einen Brief in seinen Klauen hielt, aus dem nun wieder leeren Raum in Klein Winnington.

AN:

Erst einmal ein Herzliches Dankeschön für alle Kommentare! Und nun noch einmal zu einigen (genau genommen 2 )Fragen.

Was passiert mit Sirius, Draco und den anderen im Laufe der Story?

Sorry, aber da müsst ihr schon auf die Kapitel warten :)

Sind deine Kapitel immer so kurz und muss man immer so lange darauf warten?

Nein... Die ersten 5 waren etwas kurz, dass gebe ich zu.. aber der Rest ist besser... dieses Kapitel hat knapp 2000 Wörter und die nächsten zwei liegen jeweils bei 3000 oder mehr.. Die Wartezeiten habe ich einfach auf je eine Woche festgelegt.. Da müsst ihr durch..

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	7. Ginevra Molly Weasley

AN: Dieses Kapitel ist mal wieder nicht beta gelesen... mal wieder Zeitgründe... und mal wieder wollte ich euch nicht länger warten lassen... Ich schreibe grade parralel noch an zwei anderen Storys.. Eine weitere zu Harry Potter und eine zu Star Wars.. Wenn sich genügend Leute in den Kommentaren melden poste ich die vielleicht auch noch :) Achja! Bevor ich es vergesse.. Danke für die Reviews! Motivieren einen jedesmal wieder :> Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Enjoy!

Kapitel 7

Ginevra Molly Weasley

Ginny saß noch immer auf ihrem Bett, hatte sich aber inzwischen wieder beruhigt. Ihre Mutter hatte kurz nach dem Vorfall mit ihr gesprochen, allerdings mit ihren Brüdern in Bezug auf das Buch übereingestimmt. Sie sei zu klein für so etwas, hieß es. Sie fand es einfach nicht fair, konnte sie doch besser lesen als manchen ihrer Brüder. Und doch durfte sie nicht! Sie stand kurz dafür wieder in Tränen auszubrechen, als ein aufmunterndes Trillern ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Schreibtisch brachte.

Dort saß er wieder, ihr gefiederter Freund, und sang ein paar aufmunternde Noten.

Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis sie sich von der Überraschung den Vogel so schnell wieder zu sehen erholt hatte und das Buch sowie die Rolle Pergament in den Krallen des Phönixes bemerkte.

Schnell ging sie zu dem Schreibtisch und griff zuerst nach dem Brief. Sie bekam nie Briefe, also von wem sollte dieser sein?

Zögerlich öffnete sie den Brief und fing an zu lesen.

_Hallo Ginny_

_,du wunderst dich wahrscheinlich wer ich bin, richtig? Nun.. dann will ich mich zuerst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Harry James Potter. Mein…_

Ginny lies den Brief fallen und machte ein Geräusch, dass entfernt einem kleinen Schrieken glich, bevor sie sich mit zitternden Händen wieder dem Brief zuwandte.

_Mein blau gefiederter Freund hier hat mir ein wenig über dich erzählt und ich wage zu sagen, dass wir beide und sehr ähnlich sind. Und genau aus diesem Grund habe ich beschlossen dir in Bezug auf deine Brüder zu helfen. Denn was die sich alles leisten ist meiner Meinung nach unakzeptabel und ich verstehe nicht warum deine Mutter nicht eingreift. _

_Kennen lernen würde ich dich auch gerne ein wenig besser. Du musst wissen, dass ich nicht viele Personen in meinem Alter kenne und mir hin und wieder etwas einsam vorkomme. Ich würde mich daher freuen dich eine Freundin nennen zu können. Aber ich schweife ab.. wo war ich? Achja! Genau, deine Brüder… Der einfachste Weg dich gegenüber ihnen zu behaupten ist mehr zu wissen und mehr zu können als sie! Und genau deshalb habe ich dir das Buch „Okklumentik – Die Magie des Geistes" geschickt. _

_Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich fragen, was das denn mit Wissen und Können zu tun hat. Lass es mich erklären. Okklumentik ist, wie du vielleicht weißt, die Kunst seinen Geist zu ordnen und zu beschützen. Wenn du diese Kunst erst einmal beherrscht kannst du mit sehr viel größerer Geschwindigkeit lernen und deinen Geist vor Angriffen mit Legillimentik (die Kunst Erinnerungen zu lesen) beschützen. Eine sehr nützliche Sache, die Okklumentik. Aber eben nur der erste Schritt auf dem ich dich unterstützen werde. Wenn du das Buch durch hast schicke ich dir ein Neues und immer so weiter… Ich weiß ja das du gerne liest.. _

_Wenn alles so geht, wie ich es mir vorstelle, dann kannst du deinen Brüdern innerhalb kürzester Zeit zeigen, wo es langgeht und wer weiß.. Vielleicht schaffe ich es sogar, dich ein Jahr früher in Hogwarts zu sehen. Du musst nämlich wissen, dass die Briefe ausgesendet werden, wenn die Schüler die „passende magische Reife" erreicht haben, allerdings nie vor dem zehnten oder nach dem zwölften Lebensjahr, es sei denn der/die Betreffende wünscht es anders. Aber hier schweife ich schon wieder ab… _

_Ich mache das eine Menge, nicht wahr? Naja.. wie dem auch sei.. Eine Sache habe ich noch, die dir sicherlich helfen könnte. Was weißt du über stablose Magie? Wahrscheinlich nur das, was die meisten Leute wissen.. Das es unmöglich außer für die mächtigsten Magier sein soll und der ganze Müll. Lass dir gesagt sein, dass prinzipiell jedes magisch begabte Wesen in der Lage ist solche Magie zu wirken.. Nur die meisten glauben nicht daran und VERSUCHEN es erst gar nicht.. Ich möchte dich darum bitten es zu versuchen.. Ich gebe allerdings zu, dass er eine ernorme Konzentration erfordert und sehr erschöpfend ist.. Wunder dich also nicht wenn du nicht gleich beim ersten Mal Erfolg hast und übe einfach weiter. _

_Wusstest du das Stablose Magie vom Ministerium nicht erfasst werden kann? Tadaa..! So kannst du auch bevor du volljährig bist Magie ausüben. Deine ersten Erfolge in stabloser Magie werden dich des Weiteren sehr erschöpfen und möglicherweise nahe einer Ohnmacht bringen. Aber das ist kein schlechtes Zeichen! Denn jedes Mal, wenn du dich magisch auspowerst vergrößert sich dein magischer Kern und damit auch deine magischen Fähigkeiten. In diesem Bezug möchte ich dir noch ein Zitat auf den Weg geben, das ich einmal gehört habe. _

„_Denke immer daran. Stablose Magie ist nicht unmöglich, wie viele sagen. Nur ein wenig schwerer als mit einem Zauberstab. Du musst den Kern deiner Magie fühlen. Eins mit ihm werden. Wenn du das geschafft hast, kannst du Zauber mit einer bloßen Handbewegung oder einfach einem simplen Gedanken ausführen."_

_Dieses Zitat hat mir in der Anfangszeit sehr geholfen und ich hoffe dir geht es genauso. Aber du solltest damit warten, bis du die Okklumentik beherrscht, es macht das ganze sehr viel einfacher.. Besser wäre es vielleicht auch, wenn du deine Versuche mit der stablosen Magie abends machst, so dass es nicht zu sehr auffällt wenn du völlig erschöpft bist. Ich glaube das war es nun erst einmal von mir.. Oder nein, Moment, eine Sache habe ich noch.. Wenn du mir schreiben möchtest, denn leg es einfach auf deinen Schreibtisch.. mein Phönix (sein Name ist Frost) wird es dann direkt zu mir bringen, wenn er einmal am Tag bei dir hereinschaut. Er scheint dich sehr zu mögen, nachdem was ich so gesehen habe. Nunja, ich würde mich über deinen Brief sehr freuen._

_Zeig deinen Brüdern wo´s langgeht!_

_Harry_

_Ps. Meditation ist auch ganz nützlich Zaunfahl schwingt_

Es gab nur ein paar Worte, die den derzeitigen Zustand von Ginny Weasly beschreiben konnten. Eines der zutreffensten wäre wohl „Geschockt" gewesen. Zumindest wenn man bedenkt, dass sie beinahe eine halbe Stunde brauchte um wieder einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Harry Potter hatte ihr geschrieben..

DER Harry Potter..

Er wollte ihr helfen..

Er wollte ihr Freund sein..

Langsam entwickelte sich ein riesiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des jüngsten Weasley Abkömmlings. Dieses Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter, falls das möglich war, als sie den Brief ein zweites und drittes Mal las, bevor sie sich mit einem entschlossenen Feuer in den Augen ihrem neuen Buch zuwandte.

Sie würde es ihren Brüdern schon zeigen!

Sobald sie die Tür abgesperrt hatte, sie wollte schließlich nicht, dass jemand von dieser neuen Entwicklung erfuhr, und sie es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem gemacht hatte schlug sie das Buch auf und fing an zu lesen.

Einige Stunden später hatte sie es durch, es waren nur knapp 200 Seiten gewesen, und reflektierte noch einmal die wichtigste Passage des Buches. Wenn wirklich alles stimmte, was in diesem Buch stand, dann wunderte sie sich warum nicht mehr Zauberer und Hexen diese Kunst lernten.

_.. Okklumentik wird von jedem anders gelernt.. Aber zu Anfang ist es für alle gleich. Das Wichtigste am Anfang ist es sein magisches Zentrum, das auch „Magischer Kern" genannt wird zu finden. Eine Methode für dieses ist die Meditation. Nachdem das Zentrum gefunden worden ist werden die Erinnerungen normalerweise in verschiedene „Ordner" unterteilt. Manche machen dies, indem sie sich eine Bibliothek vorstellen mit vielen leeren Regalen, in die die Erinnerungen eingeordnet werden. Ein Regal für Glückliche Moment, eins für Schlechte und so weiter. Jeder hat seine eigene Methode um seine Erinnerungen zu ordnen und zu beschützen. Beim Beschützen ist es wichtig eine Art Schild um seinen Geist aufzubauen. Dies kann zum Beispiel eine Steinwand, als auch ein Energieschild sein. Wieder individuell. Eines haben allerdings alle Geistesschilde gemeinsam, sie müssen nach und nach aufgebaut und gestärkt werden. Dies dauert von Person zu Person unterschiedlich lange, ist aber auf jeden Fall Aufwand wert. Der Autor empfiehlt eine Stunde täglich an der Okklumentik zu arbeiten, bis alles einen zufrieden stellenden Grad erreicht hat. Um in einen meditativen Status zu kommen bringen sie sich.. …_

Ginny setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz und versuchte sich wie in dem Buch beschrieben in einen meditativen Status zu versetzen, merkte dabei allerdings, dass dies sehr viel einfacher klang als es war. Nach wiederholten erfolglosen Versuchen hatte sie schließlich den ersten kleinen Erfolg. Sie schaffte es einen kleinen Blick auf ihren magischen Kern zu erhaschen, bevor sie die Konzentration wieder verlor. Kurz darauf beschloss sie es für den Tag sein zu lassen und stattdessen einen Brief an Harry zu schreiben.

Schnell begab sie sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch, schnappte sich ein Pergament sowie Feder und Tinte und begann zu schreiben. 20 Minuten später legte sie das zusammengerollte Stück Pergament mit Harry Namen und das nun durchgelesene Buch auf den Schreibtisch und ging gähnend auf ihr Bett zu. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es schon tief in der Nacht war und sie sich wirklich schlafen legen sollte, was sie kurz darauf auch tat.

Die folgenden zwei Monate vergingen für Ginny wie Nichts, denn sie war immer auf Trab. Einmal pro Tag bekam sie Besuch von Frost, der ihr meistens ein neues Buch und des Öfteren einen Brief von Harry ins Zimmer teleportierte. Ihre Okklumentik kam langsam aber stetig voran und ihre Brieffreundschaft mit ihrem „Kindheitshelden" Harry Potter festigte sich von Tag zu Tag mehr. Während sie noch Okklumentik lernte und Harry ihr keine Bücher über Magie schicken konnte, da sie diese nicht praktisch üben konnte, schickte er ihr stattdessen andere ebenso interessante wie nützliche Werke.

Einige der Titel waren unter anderem:

„Die Kunst der Tränke – Was man besser nicht mischen sollte" von Gertrude Hoppet

„Die Geschichte der Zauberei seid Merlin" von Alfred Binns

„Manipulation – Lass es nicht zu!" von Thomas Riddle

"Tai Chi – The Beginners Guide" von Sasuke Chang

"Kung Fu für Anfänger" von Joseph Hollbert

"Hogwarts – Eine Geschichte" von Helga Huffelpuff

„101 Streiche für jede Gelegenheit" von den Mauradern

„Arithmatik – Kreieren Sie Ihren eigenen Zauber!" von Pulenda Sinastra

„Runen – Schrift der Alten" von Gilbert dem Alten

„Die Kunst des Kriegs" von Sun Tzu

„Duellstrategien" von Hubert Hopkins

„Fechten für Einsteiger – Welche Waffe passt zu Ihnen?" von Herbert Eisenfaust

„Medizinische Kräuter – Was wirklich hilft!" von Poppy Pomfrey

Jedes einzelne dieser Werke las sie mindestens zweimal und versuchte sich immer an jedes Detail zu erinnern. Des Weiteren übte sie alles, das man aus den Büchern lernen konnte auch wenn sie deswegen Harry mehrmals um Extramaterialen wie Tränkezutaten bitten musste. Nebenbei trainierte sie nach wie vor eine Stunde am Tag Okklumentik und machte dort, genau wie auf den Gebieten auf die die Bücher abzielten, stetige Fortschritte. In drei Bereichen hatte sie allerdings besonderen Erfolg. Diese waren Runen, Heilen und waffenlose Kampfkünste.

Das letzte hatten auch ihre Brüder schon zu spüren bekommen und sie darauf hin größtenteils in Ruhe gelassen.

_Flashback_

_Ginny saß im Schneidersitz im Garten unter einem Baum und meditierte, während ihre älteren Geschwister 20 Meter weiter in einem kleinen See am Baden waren. Sie war so sehr in ihre Meditation versunken, dass sie nicht merkte, wie Fred, Gorge, Percy und Ron sich an sie heranschlichen. _

_Überrascht fuhr sie aus ihrer Konzentration hoch, als sie von vier Paar Händen gepackt und in Richtung See gezerrt wurde. Zuerst war sie zu überrascht um zu reagieren und lies sich einfach mitschleifen. Ein paar Meter vor dem Wasser kam sie schließlich wieder halbwegs zu sich und fing an sich zu wehren._

_Zuerst ließ sie sich einfach fallen und führte einen Fußfeger aus, der Zwei der Vier sofort von den Beinen holte und sprang schnell außer Reichweite der Anderen. Sie stand nun direkt vor dem Wasser. Geschwind nahm sie eine Kampfhaltung aus dem Kung Fu an und wartete auf den Ansturm der kommen würde._

_Sie hatte Recht._

_Zuerst kam Ron auf sie zugesprintet. Kurz bevor er sie in den See tackeln konnte griff sie zu und beförderte ihn mit einem durch seinen eigenen Schwung verstärkten Wurf ein paar Meter weit in den See, indem er mit einem gewaltigen Platschen einschlug._

_Als nächstes versuchte es Percy, der sich ihr langsam näherte, allerdings nicht bevor sie ihre Kampfhaltung wieder eingenommen hatte. 10 Sekunden später befand sich ein leicht beduselter Percy ebenfalls im Wasser, diesmal dank eines gezielten Trittes in den Magen._

_Fred und George hingegen kamen zu zweit auf sie zugestürmt und wollten sie mit einem parallelen Hechtsprung mit in den See reißen, was allerdings sobald sie absprangen zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Ginny sprang einfach schnell zur Seite und beide Zwillinge folgten ihren Brüdern in den See._

_Nun stand nur noch eine wütende Ginny auf dem Trockenen und warf ihren Geschwistern einen Blick zu der einen Basilisken neidisch gemacht hätte._

„_Versucht das nicht noch einmal!" zischte sie ihren Brüdern zu und ging zum Haus zurück. Den geschockten Blick den ihre Brüder ihr nachwarfen entging ihr völlig._

Flashback Ende

Seitdem war sie nicht wieder von ihren Brüdern belästigt worden. Nicht einmal Fred und George kamen auch nur auf die Idee ihr einen Streich zu spielen. Ron war ihr neuestes Lieblingsziel und dieser gab natürlich Ginny die alleinige Schuld dafür, was diese allerdings nicht wirklich interessierte.

Als sie später Frost davon erzählte fiel dieser fast zuckend von dem Stuhl, auf dem er sich niedergelassen hätte. Wenn Vögel lachen könnten hätte er sich wohl vor Lachen auf dem Boden gewunden.

Ihre Briefe mit Harry gingen inzwischen fast täglich hin und her und sie lernte ihn um einiges besser kennen, als sie je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Er erzählte ihr über sein Leben, seine Vorlieben, was er hasste und vieles mehr. Sie begann immer mehr Harry als den Menschen zu sehen, der er war, und nicht als den ihn Bücher und Medien darstellten.

Ihr Training ging ununterbrochen weiter und es machte ihr einen tierischen Spaß neue Sachen zu lernen. Nun, nach über 2 Monaten, hatte sie schließlich Okklumentik perfektioniert und konnte mit der stablosen Magie beginnen. Eine Disziplin, die sie nur zu gerne beherrschen würde. Ein Nebenaspekt der Okklumentik, den sie bemerkt hatte war, dass sie geistig schnell gereift sein zu schien. Nicht mehr länger verspürte sich den Drang mit Puppen oder ähnlichem zu spielen. Sie tat lieber etwas, dass ihrer Zukunft etwas bringen konnte, da sie viel erreichen wollte und große Ambitionen hatte, die allerdings nicht so pompös zum Ausdruck kamen wie bei Percy. Sie war eher still und hin und wieder konnte sie sehr listig sein um ihre Ziele zu erreichen.

Auch hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie Parsel sprechen konnte, dieses aber allen außer Harry verschwiegen. Ihm hatte sie in einem Brief beteuert, dass sie trotz dieses Talents nicht böse sei. Sie wusste bis heute nicht warum sie ihm das überhaupt geschrieben hatte. Eines war ihr allerdings klar. Es war eine ihrer besseren Entscheidungen gewesen. Denn mit dem Brief der darauf von Harry zurückkam kam auch die Erleichterung. Sie erfuhr, dass auch er dieses seltene Talent hatte und sie daher logischerweise nicht für Böse hielt. Auch hatte er ihr eine magische Schlange mit dem Namen „Salvina" als Geschenk geschickt um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Salvina war eine äußerst seltene magische Schlage von ca. 50 cm Länge. Ihre Schuppen hatten einen grün blauen Farbton und konnten bei Gefahr wie Stacheln aufgestellt werden. Nur das diese Hochgiftig waren und genau wie ein Biss innerhalb weniger Sekunden töten würden. Salvina konnte Auren sehen und somit die magische Stärke einer Person, als auch deren Vertrauenswürdigkeit bestimmen. Die letzten beiden Eigenschaften dieser Schlage bestanden darin, dass sie sich bei Bedarf unsichtbar machen konnte und mit dem Maul gezielt ein Gas ausstoßen konnte, welches dem Ziel auf Tage in die Bewusstlosigkeit schicken würde.

Von dem Tag an, da sie die wunderschöne Schlange das erste Mal sah verlies diese nicht mehr ihre Seite. Standardmäßig hatte sie sich unsichtbar um Ginny´s rechten Oberarm gewickelt und lies sich überall mit hinnehmen und unterhielt sich viel mit ihrer Herrin. Bei einem dieser Gespräche kam Salvina auch auf Harry´s Animagusform zu sprechen und Ginny nahm sich vor ihn irgendwann zur Rede zu stellen. Allerdings fühlte sie sich zurzeit noch etwas unsicher ihn damit zu konfrontieren und blieb lieber noch etwas bei dem bestehenden Briefverkehr.

_Backflash_

_Ginny stand mitten im Raum und übte die verschiedenen Tai Chi Stellungen als sie sich nebenbei mit Salvina unterhielt._

„_Sssag mal Ssssalvina, wie isssst Harry eigentlich ssssso alsss Perssson?"_

_Die gemütliche auf dem Bett zusammengerollte Schlange schien einen Moment zu überlegen bevor sie antwortete._

„_Ssssehr ruhig und gesssammelt. Wenn er entsssschlosssssen issst etwasss zzu erreichen, dann sssschafft er es auch. Er kann ssssowohl lisssitg alsss auch mutig sssein. Er issst absssolut treu ssseinen Freunden und Lieben gegenüber und würde ssssie jeder Gefahr gegenüber verteidigen. Er issst talentiert in vielen Bereichen und hoch intelligent. Auch issst er magissssch sssehr mächtigt oder wird esss zzzumindesst werden, dassss habe ich gessspürt"_

_Ginny fuhr trotz des Gespräches unbeirrt mit dem Tanz des Tai Chi fort, machte sich aber gleichzeitig Gedanken darüber wie Harry wohl aussehen würde, schlug sich aber gleich mental dafür und wurde leicht rot._

_'Wunderschön und Mächtig… Was kann eine Frau mehr verlangen.. Wenn er mich auch noch lieben würde wäre es perfekt! Halt, Stop! Woher kam das denn jetzt? Ich bin noch nicht einmal 7 Jahre alt und denke schon an so was? Oh man.. ich brauch einen Psychater!'_

_Sie wurde noch einen Tick röter, fing sich aber schnell wieder und ging zur nächsten Frage über._

„_Interresssssant, aber woran sssiehsst du, dasss er mächtig issst?" _

„_Nun.. Da gibt es mehrere Faktoren. Erssst einmal hat isssst seine Aura ein tiefesss Blau mit weißssen Flecken. Nur die Farben Weißsss, Grau und Rot ssssind mächtiger. Und man musssss berückssssichtigen, dasss er noch lange nicht ausssgewachsssen isssst. Desssss Weiteren issst sssseine Animagusssform magissssch."_

_Nun war Ginny wirklich erstaunt. Eine Magische Animagusform? Sie wusste genau wie selten dies war und was man an magischer Kraft für eine solche brauchte._

„_Wasss isssst ssseine Animagussssform denn?" zischte sie ihrer Vertrauten neugierig zu._

„_Weißsst du dasss nicht? Er sssschaut hier doch täglich vorbei!"_

_Ginny hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Frost! Sie wusste sofort was gemeint war. Ein Phönix! Eine der mächtigsten magischen Kreaturen überhaupt. Und Harry hatte sie die ganze Zeit getäuscht. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie etwas enttäuscht war aber ihn auch gleichzeitig verstehen konnte. Am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft hätte sie vermutlich extrem reagiert und seine Fähigkeiten gleich in die Welt heraus geschrieen. Das hatte sich inzwischen allerdings geändert und sie wusste genau, dass manche Fähigkeiten besser so lange wie möglich im Geheimen bleiben sollten._

_Flashback Ende_

Seufzend wünschte sich Ginny etwas Starkes zu trinken herbei. Es war fürchterlich ein Kind zu sein.


	8. Winkelgasse und Gringotts

Winkelgasse und Gringotts

Harry hatte währenddessen sein Training wie gehabt weitergeführt und ausgeweitet. Allerdings konnte er in einem Bereich, bei den Tränken, aufgrund von mangelnden Zutaten nicht fortfahren und nahm sich deshalb und wegen eines anderen Grundes einen kleinen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse vor.

Er zog sich eine Jeans und ein blaues T- Shirt an und legte einen Zauber über seine Narbe, der diese unsichtbar werden lies. Seinen Zauberstab steckte er in einen seiner Drachenlederstiefel und einen Dolch in den anderen. Einen weiteren Dolch brachte er in einem desillosionierten Holster an seinem linken Unterarm an. Mit seiner Ausstattung zufrieden konzentrierte er sich und verwandelte sich in einen Phönix, bevor er in einer Stichflamme auf Klein Whinnington verschwand.

Er erschien in der gleichen Weise wieder ein paar Straßen vom Tropfenden Kessel entfernt. Nach einem kurzen Rundumblick verwandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und machte sich zielstrebig auf den Weg zu der Zaubererkneipe.

Kurz darauf kam er an, drückte sich schnell durch den Eingang und blieb erst einmal stehen. Es war schön wieder in der Welt der Magie zu sein! Tom bediente grade ein paar älter aussehende Damen an einem Tisch in der Ecke und schien mit ihnen über irgendetwas zu diskutieren. Da Harry auf gar keinen Fall erkannt werden wollte schritt er schnell durch die Kneipe in den Hinterhof und verschaffte sich mit seinem Zauberstab Zutritt zur Winkelgasse.

Die Winkelgasse war wie immer ein großartiger Anblick. Da es allerdings mitten im normalen Schuljahr war und daher alle Hogwarts Schüler fehlten war relativ wenig los. Schnell ging Harry auf Gringotts zu und dachte dabei noch einmal über die Textpassage nach, die ihn neben den benötigten Tränkezutaten heute zu dieser Bank geführt hatte.

_"… Die einflussreichsten und ältesten magischen Familien haben ihre Verliese in dem tiefsten Level der Zaubererbank Gringotts. Alle diese Familien führen den Titel des Lords, der von dem ältesten männlichen Mitglied des jeweiligen Hauses getragen wird. Traditionsweise tragen die Lords ihr Haar lang und den Familienring am Finger. Des Weiteren besitzt jeder Lord seit Jahrhunderten einen Sitz im Zauberermangot und wenn 6 der 10 Lords ein Misstrauensvotum gegen den Amts habenden Minister ausführen ist dieser zu ersetzen. Die 10 ältesten Familien sind die Flammels, Potters, Dumbeldores, Longbottens, Malfoys, Lestanges, Lovegoods, Zabinis, Partils und Diggoris. Falls der einzige Nachkomme einer dieser Familien während der Minderjährigkeit beide Elternteile verlieren sollte, kann er den Titel schon in sehr jungen Jahren beanspruchen und wird mit dem vollendeten elften Lebensjahr emanzipiert. Dies geschieht allerdings nur, wenn das mentale Alter durch den Spruch „Animnus mentalis recipro" auf über 16 Jahre angezeigt wird. Für weitere Information lesen sie.. …"_

Harry hatte darauf hin erst einmal zwei seiner Trainingsdummys in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt.

'Dumbeldore hat mir nie etwas davon gesagt!' war sein einziger Gedanke, als er seine Wut an den schon völlig zerstörten Dummys auslies.

Kurz darauf startete er zur Winkelgasse.

Nach wie vor etwas verärgert stieg Harry nun die Treppe zum Eingang von Gringotts hinauf und machte sich direkt auf den Weg zu einem wichtig aussehenden Goblin.

„Entschuldigung, Sir?"

Der Goblin würdigte ihn zuerst keines Blickes und fuhr einfach mit seiner Arbeit fort, bis er ihn noch zwei weitere Male ansprach. Das brachte schließlich eine Reaktion.

„Was ist denn Junge? Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun als mich mit Kindern abzugeben!"

Grade als er sich beleidigt wieder umdrehen wollte bemerkte er, dass er sich kein Stück bewegen konnte und gezwungenermaßen dem Menschen vor ihm in die Augen starrte. Was er dort sah schockierte ihn zutiefst. Grüne Augen starrten ihn kalt und mächtig an. Unterbewusst fing er sofort an zu zittern, konnte sich aber dann doch noch zu einer Antwort durchringen.

„ W…Was kann ich für Sie tun, werter Herr?"

Die Aura der Macht verzog sich langsam wieder und Harry fing an leicht zu lächeln. Mit einer leichten respektvollen Verbeugung fing er an zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir leid einen Teil ihrer wertvollen Zeit zu stehlen, aber ich würde mit ihnen gerne über mein Erbe reden und den Titel des Lord Potter beanspruchen.."

Von dem Respekt des Jungen angenehm überrascht, nicht viele Zauberer betrachteten Goblins überhaupt als wert beachtet zu werden, hörte er aufmerksam zu, nur um vor Schock krachend vom Stuhl zu fallen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Vor ihm stand der zukünftige Lord Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, der Vernichter Voldemords, der obendrein als verschollen galt. Nur langsam erholte er sich von seinem Schock und wurde dabei auch die neugierigen Augen aufmerksam, die die Beiden aus der ganzen Bank beobachteten. Mit einem peinlich berührten Hüsteln wandte er sich wieder dem Potter Erben zu.

„Mr. Potter, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen mir in einen der Konferenzräume zu folgen? Dann werde ich alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit klären"

Mit einem Lächeln und kurzen Nicken folgte Harry dem noch immer etwas verstörten Goblin in einen reich ausgestatteten Raum in dem ein schwerer und großer Mahagonitisch den Mittelpunkt bildete. Nachdem er dazu aufgefordert worden war, machte er es sich in einem der vielen Ledersessel bequem und wandte sich dem Goblin zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr..?"

„Griphook, Mr. Potter. Nun, womit kann ich ihnen genau dienen?"

„Also, Mr. Griphook. Ich möchte gerne mein Erbe antreten und die Kontrolle über alle meine Besitztümer, als auch den Titel des Lords übernehmen. Des Weiteren würde ich gerne den Test meines mentalen Alters durchführen lassen und meine Emanzipation an meinem zwölften Geburtstag vorbereiten lassen als auch einen kleinen Ausflug in mein Familienverlies machen."

Griphook musterte ihn einen kurzen Moment erstaunt, antwortete jedoch schnell.

„Sehr wohl Mr. Potter. Dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass ich einen anderen Goblin damit beauftrage mit ihnen den Test durchzuführen während ich die nötigen Formalien und Unterlagen für ihre restlichen Vorhaben zusammensuche und vorbereite?"

Nach einer kurzen Bestätigung durch Harry eilte Griphook aus dem Raum um sich um alles zu kümmern während sich ein sehr alt und weise aussehender Goblin vor Harry positionierte und beide Hände hob.

„Bereit Mr. Potter?"

„Bringen wir es hinter uns."

„Wie Sie wünschen. Animnus Mentalis Recipro!

Ein gleißend heller Strahl blauen Lichts schoss aus den Händen der alten Kreatur und schlug mit Wucht in Harry ein. Dieser keuchte nur, lies aber sonst keine Anzeichen von Schmerz oder sonstigen Unwohlsein zeigen. Innerlich fühlte er sich allerdings, als würde er vor einem Gericht stehen und nur darauf warten abgeurteilt zu werden. Sein Geist fühlte sich an, wie durch die Mangel gedreht und kurz flimmerten Sterne vor seinen Augen, bevor seine Sicht wieder klar wurde. Zwischen ihm und dem alterwürdigen Goblin begann sich ein grauer Nebel zu bilden, der aus seinem Körper zu kommen schien. Nach ein paar Minuten konnten man klar ein paar Zeilen lesen, die den anwesenden Goblin vor Staunen die Kinnlade herunterrissen.

Harry James Potter

Körperliches Alter:7 Jahre

Geistiges Alter:25 Jahre

stand dort in grauen, rauchigen Buchstaben einige Minuten lang zu lesen bevor die Schrift wieder zu Nichts zerfiel.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte Harry den völlig erstaunen Goblin kurz bevor er sich verhalten räusperte. Eigentlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet. Er was sich sehr wohl bewusst gewesen, dass sein mentales Alter über 20 liegen würde, was bei einem „Kind" seines Alters sehr ungewöhnlich ist. So allmählich kam auch sein Gegenüber wieder zur Besinnung und adressierte ihn verlegen.

„Mister Potter, wie ich sehe dürften Sie keine Probleme mit ihrer Emanzipation haben. Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen um ihr geistiges Alter in die entsprechenden Papiere einzutragen. Einen Guten Tag wünsche ich Ihnen noch"

„Ich Ihnen auch."

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung beider Seiten trennten sich die Beiden und Harry setzte sich wieder in seinen Ledersessel und wartete auf Griphooks Rückkehr. Lange musste er nicht warten, denn keine 20 Minuten später kam Griphook mit einem Arm voller Pergament in den Raum getaumelt und lies selbiges unzeremoniell auf den Tisch fallen, bevor er sich Harry zuwandte.

„Mr. Potter, mit welchem Thema möchten Sie beginnen?"

„Mit meinem Titel, wenn es recht ist."

„Natürlich"

Mit einer leicht übertriebenen Geste griff Griphook in den Stapel von Pergamenten und holte eine kleine Ringschatulle aus schwarzem Stein darunter hervor. Diese öffnete er vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst den darin verborgenen Gegenstand zu beschädigen und stellte die geöffnete Schatulle vor Harry auf den Tisch. Darin befand sich der schönste Ring, den er je gesehen hatte. Er bestand aus einem Band aus schwarzem Opsidian, auf dem an der Oberseite das Wappen der Potters ein Schildform zu sehen war. Das Wappen setzte sich aus einem blauen Drachen, der sich zusammen mit einer grünlichen Schlange um einen Zauberstrecken schlang zusammen.

Ein wenig unsicher griff Harry nach dem Ring und steckte ihn sich an den Finger, nur um danach ein gewaltiges Kribeln der Magie zu spüren. Der Ring schrumpfte auf seine Größe und schien sich mit ihm zu binden, was durch eine blau weiße Aura um den Ring herum deutlich wurde. Auch spürte er seine Haare wachsen, bis sie ein wenig tiefer als seine Schultern vielen. Griphook schaute dem ganzen nur interessiert zu und fing an das Geschehene zu kommentieren.

„ Der Ring erkennt Sie als rechtmäßiges Oberhaupt der Familie an, Lord Potter. Sie sind nun offiziell einer der 10 Lords dieses Landes. Dies wird auch durch ihr nun langes Haar verdeutlicht. Ich würde dringend empfehlen Ihrem Stand angemessene Kleidung bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu besorgen, da ihre jetzige Kleidung.. sagen wir einfach, dass sie nicht den Anforderungen entspricht."

„Ich verstehe. Gibt es noch etwas anderes, was mit meinem Stand verbunden ist, dass ich wissen müsste? Sonst würde ich gerne zu einer Auflistung meiner Besitztümer übergehen.."

„In der Tat. Es gibt noch ein paar kleine Dinge, die Sie sicher interessieren dürften, Lord Potter. Zum einen dürfen Sie nun ohne Einschränkungen zaubern. Das Gesetz der Zauberei Minderjähriger greift nicht mehr bei Ihnen. Das dazu führende Gesetz ist zwar Jahrhunderte alt, wurde aber nie geändert. Ferner sind Sie nun auf dem Heiratsmarkt „zu haben", wie man so schön sagt. Sobald Ihr Status also bekannt wird würde ich an Ihrer Stelle mit einem Haufen Heiratsangeboten rechnen. Eine Einwilligung muss allerdings bis zu ihrem zwölften Geburtstag von Ihren Erziehungsberechtigten und Ihnen unterschrieben werden. Nach diesem Tag reicht logischerweise Ihre alleinige Unterschrift. Des Weiteren sind Sie in der Lage an Sitzungen des Zauberermangotts teilzunehmen, sie haben allerdings keine Verpflichtung dort zu erscheinen. Das ist denke ich alles, was Sie zurzeit interessieren dürfte. Kann ich mit Ihren Finanzen fortfahren, Lord Potter?"

„Einen Moment!" seufzte Harry und lies sich das grade gesagte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen während der Goblin ruhig darauf wartete fortfahren zu können.

'So wie ich das sehe kann mir das Ministerium nun nichts mehr anhaben.. Es sei denn sie erwischen mich In Flagrante, wenn ich die dunklen Künste anwende. Und Heiratsmarkt? Ich hoffe Ginny´s Eltern schicken mir ein Angebot wenn das hier alles rauskommt.. Ich würde keine andere wollen.'

Mit einer leichten Handbewegung signalisierte er Griphook kurz darauf fortzufahren, was dieser auch ohne Verzögerung tat.

„Lord Potter, Sie sind derzeit einer der wichtigsten Kunden dieser Bank und haben dementsprechend ein großes Vermögen hier deponiert. Ich konnte in der kurzen Zeit Ihres Aufenthaltes leider nur die groben Ausmaße Ihres Vermögens ermitteln, die ich im Folgenden darlegen werde. Das Potter Vermögen setzt sich aus Gold, Land und Häusern und anderen Wertgegenständen wie zum Beispiel Büchern und Artekfakten zusammen. In dieser Gringotts Filiale in dem Verlies Nr. 12 lagern derzeit ca. 15 Millionen Galeonen und ähnliche Mengen an Knuts und Sikeln. Ihre Besitztümer rund um den Globus haben einen Wert von geschätzt weiteren 96 Millionen. Bei dieser Summe sind Ihre Bankkonten und Anlagen in der Muggelwelt nicht mit eingerechnet. Ich hoffe ich konnte Ihnen einen recht guten Überblick beschaffen. Statusangaben ihres Accounts bei uns werden Ihnen ab sofort monatlich per Eulenpost zugesendet werden."

Harry nahm seinen Reichtum ruhig und gelassen zur Kenntnis.

Kurz gesagt.

Er fiel in Ohnmacht.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später auf einem weichen Sofa wieder zu sich kam hatte er die Nachricht halbwegs verdaut. Er war Millionär! Wenn man bedachte, dass er bis jetzt sparsam wie kein anderer gelebt hatte konnte er nicht anderes als angesichts der Ironie leise zu lachen. Nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte kam auch Griphook wieder in den Raum.

„Wie ich sehe weilen Sie wieder unter uns, Lord Potter"

„Ja.. Die Neuigkeiten waren etwas zuviel für mich, aber ich habe den ersten Schock überwunden denke ich. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit große Mengen Geld auszugeben, ohne andauernd zum Verlies fahren zu müssen?"

„Ja, my Lord, die gibt es in der Tat. Für unsere wichtigen Kunden bieten wir eine verzauberte Geldbörse an, die direkt mit Ihrem Verlies verbunden ist. Konzentrieren Sie sich einfach auf den gewünschten Betrag und er wird in der Geldbörse erscheinen. Diese Börse ist ebenfalls gegen Diebstahl, Feuer und einiges Anderes verzaubert. Ob Muggelgeld oder Zauberergeld entnommen werden soll ist völlig egal, Sie müssen sich nur auf die gewünschte Währung konzentrieren. Möchten Sie eine von diesen, Lord Potter?"

„Ja, das ist genau was ich brauche! Stellen Sie mir bitte sofort eine zur Verfügung.. Ich denke den Ausflug zu meinem Verlies können wir uns dann auch sparen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass alle Formalien in Bezug auf meinen heutigen Besuch hier von Ihnen erledigt werden. Ich wäre Ihnen auch sehr dankbar, wenn mein Erscheinen heute hier so lange wie möglich geheim bleiben könnte."

„Selbstverständlich Lord Potter, wir sind diskret! Darf ich fragen, wen Sie als Manager für Ihren Account einsetzen möchten?"

„Das überlasse ich ganz Ihnen, Mr. Griphook"

„Wie Sie wünschen."

Nach beendetem Gespräch holte sich der neu aufgestiegene Lord nur noch eben seine verzauberte Geldbörse ab und begab sich wieder in die Winkelgasse. Eigentlich hatte er ja nur Tränkezutaten kaufen wollen, aber da ihm nun eine gewaltige Menge Gold förmlich in den Schoß gefallen war entschied er schoppen zu gehen und einfach alles zu kaufen, dass ihn interessierte. Zuerst ging er allerdings trotzdem zur Apotheke und kaufte ein komplettes Sortiment an Zutaten aller Art, was ihn fast 3000 Galeonen kostete, was ihn aber nicht sonderlich störte, schließlich besaß er mehr Geld als er je ausgeben konnte.

Als nächstes wandte er sich „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" zu und machte sich nachdem er den Laden betreten hatte auf die Suche nach einer Verkäuferin. Er fand relativ schnell Madam Malkin persönlich, die grade nichts zu tun hatte und sich freute ihn bedienen zu dürfen. Als sie den Ring an seinem Finger erblickte unterdrückte sie ein Keuchen und schüttelte ihm enthusiastisch die Hand.

„Was für eine Freude sie zu sehen, Lord Potter! Womit kann ich Ihnen heute dienen?"

Harry war mehr belustig als verärgert durch ihre Aktionen und gab deshalb lächelnd seine Antwort.

„Wie Sie sehen können brauche ich dringend neue Kleidung. Ich würde daher gerne verschiedene Roben aus dem besten Material, dass Sie besitzen von Ihnen kaufen. Alle bitte mit meinem Familienwappen auf der linken Schulter. Bieten Sie auch verschiedene Verzauberungen an?"

„Selbstverständlich Lord Potter! Das beste Material, dass wir haben wäre Akromontula Seide, die sehr widerstandsfähig, luftdurchlässig aber gleichzeitig unglaublich bequem und weich ist. An Verzauberungen bieten wir ein ganzes Sortiment an, wie zum Beispiel Wärmezauber, Schutzzauber und viele mehr."

Nickend nahm Harry dies zur Kenntnis und überlegte sich kurz was er genau bestellen wollte. Als er zu einem Entschluss gekommen war gab er auch gleich seine gewünschten Variationen an Madam Malkin weiter.

„Ich hätte gerne 5 Ball Roben, 4 formale Roben, 6 Arbeits- und Trainingsroben, 3 für den Winter und 13 weitere für den täglichen Gebrauch. Alle aus Akromontula Seide mit dem Potter Wappen und folgenden Zaubern. Ich möchte, dass alle Kleidungsstücke vollkommen Wetter- und Feuerresistent sind und schwache Flüchen, Zaubern und Hexerein abwehren. Des Weiteren sollen sie sich immer eine angenehme Temperatur haben und sich den Maßen des Tragenden stetig anpassen, sodass ich nicht aus ihnen herauswachse. Achja.. ein paar normale Hogwarts Roben wären auch nicht schlecht!"

Madam Malkin war von dieser gewaltigen Bestellung völlig geschockt. Das Geld, das sie damit verdienen würde bekam sie sonst in einem ganzen Jahr nicht zusammen. Sie fasste sich aber relativ schnell wieder und fand zu ihrer Professionalität zurück.

„Haben Sie bestimmte Farbenwünsche, Lord Potter?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.. Sie dürfen aussuchen, was am Besten zu mir passen würde.. Ich habe leider kein Händchen bei so etwas, aber etwas Blau und Grün wäre zu begrüßen.. Wann haben Sie die Bestellung fertig?"

„Bei dieser Größenordnung frühestens in einer Woche. Sollen wir Ihnen alles per Eulenpost zuschicken oder möchten Sie es sich abholen?"

„Ich möchte es gerne zugeschickt bekommen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist. Was schulde ich Ihnen?"

„Das wären dann13385 Galeonen und 5 Sikels, Lord Potter"

Harry kramte kurz in seiner Geldbörse herum, legte der Verkäuferin 15000 Galeonen auf den Tisch und verlies mit den Worten „Ich war nie hier!" den Laden, wobei er noch ein zustimmendes (und energisches) Nicken der Verkäuferin im Hinausgehen mitbekam.

Lächelnd schlenderte er durch die Winkelgasse und guckte sich aufmerksam die vielen Schaufenster der verschiedenen Geschäfte an, bis er zu einem Laden mit dem Namen „Rüstungen und Sonstige Verteidigungsgegenstände – Seit 324 v.C." kam, der sein Interesse erregte. Gemächlich betrat er den Laden und sah sich erst einmal um.

Er stand in einem ungefähr 30 40 Meter großen Raum durch den sich viele Regale zogen, in denen eine große Anzahl von verschiedenen Rüstungen und Waffen ausgestellt war. Von einem einfachen verzauberten Lederwams bis zu einer kompletten mittelalterlichen Rüstung konnte man alles in diesem Laden finden. An Waffen gab es ebenfalls Alles, was das Herz begehrt. Kampfstäbe standen neben Langschwertern, Hellebarden, Kampfäxten und Armbrüsten. Daneben wieder Dolche, Bögen, Speere und vieles mehr. Im Großen und Ganzen ein Laden, der in Kriegszeiten jeden Besitzer schnell zu einem sehr wohlhabenden Mann machen würde.

Harry hatte sich unterdessen vorgenommen, sich hier eine eigene Rüstung zusammenzustellen und vielleicht noch ein paar zusätzliche Waffen auszusuchen. Seine Drachenlederrüstung war nämlich durch die vielen Schlachten in seiner Vergangenheit, oder war es Zukunft, schwer beschädigt und kaum noch zu gebrauchen. Er war sowieso nie wirklich mit seiner Rüstung zufrieden gewesen und machte sich nun auf die Suche etwas mehr Schutz bietendes zu finden.

Der Verkäufer hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf seine Hand geworfen und nachdem er den Ring erblickt hatte Harry in Ruhe suchen lassen. Er wollte sich schließlich einer solch mächtigen Person nicht aufdrängen und wartete lieber bis diese zu ihm kommen würde. Er hatte nämlich den Ring als einen Familienring der Lords erkannt, hatte aber das Wappen nicht erkennen können und war nun wieder Willen neugierig welcher Familie dieser Junge angehörte. Eines jedoch wusste er. Dieser Junge hatte gewiss genug Geld alles zu kaufen, was er sich aussuchen mochte und er würde ihn bei so einer Aussicht auf ein gutes Geschäft sicher nicht beim suchen stören.

Ungefähr 2 Stunden später hatte Harry schließlich seine Traumrüstung gefunden obwohl besser gesagt werden könnte, dass er sich verschiedene Teile zu einer Rüstung zusammengestellt hatte.

Die Kombination von Rüstungsteilen bestand aus einer Brustplatte aus Mithril, die auch die Schultern und den Rücken noch perfekt abdeckte, aber gleichzeitig enormen Bewegungsspielraum erlaubte. Mithril war ein Material, dass nur von Zwergen gefördert wurde und daher extrem selten war. Es hatte unter anderem die Eigenschaft Zauber bis zu dem Level des fünften Hogwarts Jahres einfach abprallen zu lassen und alles Stärkere stark abzuschwächen. Die Brustplatte war federleicht gezaubert und mit allen nur bekannten Schutzzaubern versehen worden, was sie allein schon fast zu einer tragbaren Festung machte. Ergänzt wurde das Ganze durch zwei Unterarmschützer und einem Paar Schienbeinschützer aus demselben Material. Unter dieser Rüstung würde er einen schwarzen Ganzkörperanzug aus Basilikenhaut, welche mit Mithilfäden durchwoben war, tragen. Zusätzlich hatte er sich noch ein Paar ebenfalls mit Mithirl verstärkte Stiefel aus dem Leder eines Ungarischen Hornschwanzes und Handschuhe aus demselben Material ausgesucht. Alle Gegenstände waren federleicht gezaubert und mit vielen Schutzzaubern bestückt, als auch so verzaubert, dass sie sich den jeweiligen körperlichen Gegebenheiten des Trägers anpassen würden. Nachdem er sich noch einen Kampfstab, zwei Kurzschwerter und einen Haufen Dolche ausgesucht hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zum Verkäufer, der ihn schon mit offenem Mund erwartete.

Harry legte in aller Seelenruhe die Rüstungsgegenstände auf den Tisch und wartete darauf, dass der Verkäufer ihm einen Preis nennen würde. Dieser starrte allerdings immer noch auf die vor ihm liegenden Gegenstände und wurde erst durch ein genervtes Räuspern Harrys wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt. Peinlich berührt berechnete er den Preis und verpackte alles in einer Truhe, die es bei jedem Kauf in diesem Laden gratis dazu gab, bevor er sich wieder dem jungen Lord zuwandte.

„Das wären dann 32490 Galeonen, 5 Sikel und 3 Knuts, Sir."

„Moment, warten Sie mit dem Preis noch… Könnten Sie mir noch ein weiteres Set dieser Zusammenstellung zusammensuchen? Allerdings auf einen weiblichen Körper zugeschnitten?"

Der Verkäufer reagierte auf diese Frage sehr menschlich.

Er kippte um.

Genervt seufzte Harry und zauberte ein stabloses „Enneverate!" auf den Verkäufer, allerdings nicht ohne sich vorher umgesehen zu haben. Es sollte schließlich keiner von seinen Fähigkeiten erfahren. Mühsam kam der Verkäufer wieder auf die Beine und beeilte sich nach kurzer Besinnungspause die Wünsche seines Kunden zu erfüllten. 20 Minuten später war nun noch ein zweites Rüstungsset in der Truhe verstaut und Harry verließ ca. 65000 Galeonen und einige Nerven ärmer den Laden wieder. Der Verkäufer, den er grade verlassen hatte, plante derweil einen 10 monatigen Urlaub auf den Bahamas.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Harry, dass es schon sehr spät war und er entschloss sich nur noch einen Laden aufzusuchen und dann den Heimweg anzutreten. Dieser Laden war die „Magische Menagerie" in der er sich zwei seltene magische Schlangen mit den Namen Salvina und Salazar kaufte. Die eine wollte er zu Ginny schicken, da diese ihm einen Tag vorher anvertraut hatte, dass sie ein Parselmund war, was ihn sehr überraschte. Die Ginny in seiner alten Zeitlinie hatte so ein Talent seines Wissens nach nie besessen oder vielleicht war es auch nur nie erwacht. Ihr Brief war ihm noch lebhaft in Erinnerung.

_Flashback_

_Harry hatte in seiner Phönixform grade bei einer völlig verstörten Ginny abgeholt materialisierte sich wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer, in dem er vor seinem Abflug schon den Kamin entzündet und sich eine Tasse Tee bereitgestellt hatte. Er genoss es jedes Mal wieder einen Brief von seiner verlorenen und vielleicht zukünftigen Liebe zu lesen. Zurzeit machte er sich Sorgen um sie, nachdem er sie grade in Tränen gesehen hatte. Schnell verwandelte er sich zurück, griff nach dem Brief und fing überstürzt an zu lesen, der Tee vergessen auf dem Tisch._

_Harry,_

_du musst mir helfen! Ich weiß nicht mehr an wen ich mich sonst wenden könnte! Meine Eltern würden es nicht verstehen, meine Brüder mich für Böse halten. ABER DAS BIN ICH NICHT! Ich bin nicht böse! Bitte glaube mir das Harry! Ich bitte dich!_

_Aber vielleicht sollte ich dir erst einmal erzählen, warum ich überhaupt darauf komme._

_Harry, ich bin ein Paselmund! Bin ich nun Böse? Nur weil ich die Sprache der Schlangen verstehe und sprechen kann? Macht mich das Böse? Werden mich nun alle hassen? Hasst du mich nun? Ich könnte es glaub ich nicht verkraften wenn du mich nun von dir stößt.._

_Ich würde es aber verstehen.. Wenn du nun nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, dann richte es mir bitte aus.. Aber bitte glaub mir! Ich bin nicht Böse und werde es NIEMALS sein!_

_In Liebe_

_Ginny_

_Flashback Ende_

Er hatte bereits einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er ihr erklärte, dass auch er dieses Talent besaß und sie nicht für Böse hielt. Allerdings hatte er noch keine Zeit gefunden den Brief zu überbringen, worüber er jetzt auch ganz froh war. Nun konnte er ihr noch zusätzlich eine Vertraute mitschicken. Sie würde sich sicher über die Geste freuen.

Vor sich hinsummend verlies er die Winkelgasse durch den Tropfenden Kessel und machte sich guten Mutes als Phönix auf den Heimweg.

AN:

So... wieder ein Kapitel geschafft.. und mal wieder nicht beta gelesen.. das wird irgendwie zur Gewohnheit.. Aber was solls.. Ihr wollt die Kapitel schließlich pünktlich haben, nicht wahr? Erst einmal Danke für alle Kommentare! So viele wie bei dem letzten Kapitel waren es noch nie! Und nun auch gleich weiter zu einigen Fragen..

Wird es ein goldenes Trio geben?

Vielleicht...

Werden die beiden gemeinsam eingeschult? Müsste Harry nicht eigentlich auch ein Jahr früher hin?

Seht ihr in einer Woche

Was ünternimmt er wegen Sirius und Remus?

Coming soon!

Warum sind Ginny´s Gedanken so "hochgesteckt"

Liegt an der Okklumentik.. Bei mir hat diese Kunst den Nebeneffekt einer rapiden mentalen Entwicklung.. Sie ist geistig zur Zeit ungefähr 16 würde ich sagen.

So.. Das wars erst einmal.. Noch einmal ein großes Dankeschön an meine treuesten Leser laser-jet und jeantus! Ihr habt glaub ich bis jetzt immer kommentiert und ich bein euch zutiefst dankbar dafür!

Wir sehen uns in 7 Tagen!


	9. Sirius Orion Black

Sirius Orion Black

Harry lief mal wieder Kreise in seinen Teppich und wurde dabei von einem verwirrten Dudley beobachtet.

Er kam einfach auf keine vernünftige Lösung!

Er wollte auf jeden Fall Sirius so schnell wie möglich aus Azkaban befreien. Allerdings gab es in dieser Hinsicht ein paar Einschränkungen. Merlin selbst hatte diese in seinem Manuskript vermerkt.

_… Wenn der Zauber funktionieren sollte gibt es noch ein paar Regeln, an die man sich halten muss. Bestimmte Kernereignisse der Zukunft können manchmal nicht geändert werden. Oder, falls sie geändert werden, haben sie verheerende Auswirkungen. So muss genau überdacht werden, was getan und was nicht getan wird. Nach Möglichkeit sollten Lösungen gefunden werden, die die Kernereignisse der Zukunft nicht zu sehr stören… …_

Harry´s Problem lag im letzten Satz. Die Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts war ein solches Kernereignis. Um das Ritual allerdings durchführen zu können wurde Wurmschwanz gebraucht und konnte somit nicht als Beweis für Sirius´ Unschuld dienen. So musste er nun einen anderen Weg finden um seinen Patenonkel aus dem Gefängnis zu bekommen.

Er hatte bereits überlegt ihn einfach mit Gewalt zu befreien. Sicher hätte er dies schaffen können, doch wäre Siris immer noch ein entflohener Sträfling gewesen und müsste immer auf der Hut vor dem Gesetz sein. Das wollte er nicht. Er hatte schließlich gesehen, wie Sirius in dem alten Haus seiner Eltern allein vor sich hinvegetierte, nur weil er landesweit gesucht war und nicht vor die Tür gehen konnte ohne Angst vor Festnahme haben zu müssen.

Harry seufzte laut auf, schmiss sich in einen seiner Sessel und sah Dudley verzweifelt an.

„Wie krieg ich ihn da nur raus!"

Dudley machte eine nachdenkliche Miene. Harry hatte ihm lang und breit sein Problem erklärt und er wollte ihm wirklich helfen, denn er hatte in Harry einen guten Freund gefunden, der ihm obendrein eine völlig neue und magische Welt gezeigt hatte, an der er nun Teil haben konnte.

Auch hatte sich das gesamte Wesen von Harrys Cousin durch dessen positiven Einfluss dramatisch verändert. Er war praktisch immer ruhig, gelassen, freundlich und lies sich praktisch unmöglich aus der Ruhe bringen. Dick konnte man ihn keinesfalls mehr nennen, denn er hatte durch sein tägliches Training mit Harry eine sportliche Statur angenommen. Seine Fähigkeiten in den waffenlosen Kampfkünsten hatten sich durch diese Situation ebenfalls merklich verbessert beziehungsweise waren erst entstanden und statt andere Kinder zu belästigen, verteidigte er sie nun mit seinem Können. Dies hatte ihm einigen Respekt und Freundschaften anderer Gleichaltriger eingebracht. Alles in allem war Dudley ein neuer, glücklicherer, Mensch als vorher.

Und dafür wollte er Harry danken.

Er hatte neben Zaubertränken noch einen zweiten, mit der magischen Welt verbundenen, Bereich zu seinem Fachgebiet gemacht. Das Gesetz und die Rechtsprechung, sowohl die magischen als auch die Muggel Gesetze. Mit seinem jetzigen Wissen würde er wahrscheinlich bereits einen beachtlichen Anwalt abgeben. Mit Mühe hatte er versucht einen Weg zu finden um den Paten seines Cousins auf legalem Weg aus Azkaban zu bekommen.

Er hatte etwas gefunden.

Er wollte es grade seinem Cousin berichten, doch dieser ignorierte ihn völlig und lief (bereits sichtbare) Kreise in den Boden. Also wartete er bis dieser sich beruhigte, was nun der Fall war, um seine Erkenntnisse an den Mann zu bringen. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen.

„Ich weiß wie.."

Harry fing an zu Hyperventilieren und seine Augen traten leicht hervor.

„WAS? WIE!" schrie er Dudley an. Dieser antwortete ruhig und gefasst wie immer.

„Ganz auf legalem Wege"

Harry hätte in diesem Moment vor Ungeduld seinen Kopf stetig gegen eine Wand hämmern können ohne es zu merken. Mit einem ungeduldigen Grunzen sah er Dudley an und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Mehr Details bitte, Dudley"

Dudley beobachtete ihn einen Moment um festzustellen, ob er sich beruhigt hatte, nickte kurz darauf befriedigt und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.

„Kennst du den Lord-Paragraphen aus dem magischen Gesetzbuch?"

Ein verstörtes Kopfschütteln war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

„Nun.. Ich hatte es nicht wirklich erwartet… Also.. selbiger Artikel besagt, dass ein Lord einmal pro Jahr ein Veto gegen eine Entscheidung des Ministeriums, sei es ein Gesetz, ein Urteil oder sonst was, einlegen kann. Die in Frage stehende Entscheidung muss dann komplett und formal gerecht noch einmal durchgekaut werden.

Hierbei wird das Zauberergamot einberufen und solange nicht aufgelöst bis eine Entscheidung gefallen ist. In Sirius Fall würde seine Verhandlung, die es nie gegeben hat, neu aufgerollt werden und dieses Mal kann niemand auf das Benutzen von Veritasserum verzichten, da sich die Verhandlung durch ein Veto ergeben hat."

Harrys Gesicht hellte sich von Satz zu Satz mehr auf, verdunkelte sich dann allerdings wieder, als ihm einige Probleme in den Sinn kamen, mit denen er sich konfrontiert sah.

„Meine Position als Lord müsste ich hier allerdings offen legen und das kann ich nicht! Dumbledore und die Welt der Zauberer dürfen davon nichts erfahren! Zumindest nicht bis ich mit 12 Jahren emanzipiert worden bin. Ich traue dem alten Knacker sonst glatt zu die Emanzipationspapiere und alles andere anzufechten. Er würde es wahrscheinlich zwar nicht schaffen, aber das ist etwas, dass ich nicht riskieren kann… Ich fürchte ich kann Sirius auf diesem Weg nicht helfen.."

„ Das sehe ich anders!" erwiderte Dudley platt. Harry zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete auf eine nähere Erklärung. Dudley seufzte nur und kam der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung nach.

„Nun.. An jeder Zauberergamotsitzung nehmen im Schnitt drei der zehn Lords teil. Wie dir sicherlich aufgefallen ist verteilen sich diese Lords ebenmäßig auf die helle und dunkle Seite. Die Dumbledores sind so auf der Seite des Lichts während die Malfoys der anderen Partei angehören. Daraus folgt das Problem, dass bei Dingen, die eine Mehrheit erfordern zumindest ein Lord die Seiten wechseln muss.

Würde dieses Wahlverfahren offen sein, so wäre das Gremium praktisch handlungsunfähig, da keiner sich in seiner Position verändern könnte ohne Repressalien von den anderen, der eigenen Fraktion, zu erleiden. Nachdem Mitte des 17. Jahrhunderts ein Lord in Folge einer solchen Reaktion getötet wurde, ein Malfoy übrigens, wurde ein bis heute gültiges System eingeführt.

Sämtliche Lords nehmen an diesen Versammlungen verhüllt teil. Dunkelblaue Robe, überschattetes Gesicht, du weißt schon was ich meine. So kann niemand die Identität des Betreffenden ermitteln und so auch keine Vergeltungsaktionen starten.

Du kannst also zu einer dieser Versammlungen gehen, dein Veto einlegen und Sirius befreien ohne das jemand überhaupt weiß wer du bist. Noch Fragen?"

Harry saß einfach nur einen Goldfisch imitierend, in seinem Sessel und starrte seinen Cousin an. Dieser hatte ihm grade die Lösung zu einem seiner größten Probleme präsentiert als wäre sie Nichts!

Langsam begann sich ein riesen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu bilden, ohne Ohren hätte er sicherlich im Kreis gegrinst, bevor er anfing wie irre zu lachen und einen völlig lächerlichen Siegestanz quer durch das Zimmer aufzuführen.

Dudley guckte ihn nur komisch an.

Als er sich schließlich wieder etwas eingekriegt und sich wieder hingesetzt hatte lächelte er Dudley quer über den Tisch an.

„Du bist echt genial!" war sein einziger Kommentar.

Drei Tage später

Dumbledore saß bequem in seinem Stuhl am Kopf des Zauberergamots und sah sich um.

Nach allem was er wusste würde dies, wie so viele andere dieser Treffen völlig öde werden. Wahrscheinlich würden sie wieder über eine Norm für Kesselböden oder dergleichen diskutieren. Gähnend blickte er sich um.

Zu seiner Rechten saßen die 20 Mitglieder des Zauberergamots, die regelmäßig teilnahmen. Dies waren die verschiedenen Leiter der Ministeriumsbereiche, als auch der Minister Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore mochte den Minister. Er war leicht zu manipulieren und fraß ihm förmlich aus der Hand, genau wie er es wollte. Dem größten Teil dieser 20 konnte er vertrauen ihm immer und sofort zuzustimmen, egal was er vorschlagen würde.

Zu seiner Linken saßen seine Problemfälle.

Die Lords.

Heute waren zwei von ihnen anwesend. Große, dunkle Gestalten mit verhüllten Gesichtern und keinen außergewöhnlichen Merkmalen. Trotzdem wusste jeder im Raum, dass die eigentliche Macht bei ihnen lag.

Er hatte schon mehrfach versucht sie durch verschiedene Methoden zu kontrollieren. Aber Bestechungen, Drohungen und selbst Magie halfen hier nichts. Er hatte es damit nur geschafft die führenden Familien gegen sich aufzubringen.

Jahrelang hatte er versucht den Titel des Lord Potter zu erlangen. Dies war allerdings durch die Goblins wieder und wieder verhindert worden. Lord Dumbledore war sein älterer Bruder, was er sehr sehr „ungerecht" fand. Das er absolut furios über diese Angelegenheit war trifft es eher. Aber leider konnte er zu dieser Zeit nichts daran ändern.

Wenn der junge Harry erst einmal nach Hogwarts kommen würde, konnte er ihn nach seinem Willen formen und hätte dann einen politisch mächtigen Verbündeten bzw. eine willenlose Puppe der er ganz nach seinem Gutdünken ausspielen könnte.

Das Objekt seiner Überlegungen saß keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt neben dem anderen Lord und wartete auf die Eröffnung der Versammlung.

Ein paar kleine Zauber hatten sein Aussehen genug verändert um in dieser Versammlung nicht weiter aufzufallen. Er hatte für einen begrenzten Zeitraum seine Größe verändert und seine Stimme verändert. Seine Gestalt wurde komplett von seiner Robe verdeckt und so konnte niemand auch nur erahnen wer sich unter dem Kleidungsstück befand.

Dumbledore erhob sich und eröffnete die Sitzung.

„Ich erkläre die 234.652. Sitzung des Zauberergamots für eröffnet! Haben zuerst die Lords etwas anzubringen, bevor wir mit dem Rest fortfahren?"

„Ja, allerdings!" kam die dunkle, verzerrt klingende Stimme von einer der verhüllten Gestalten, die beim Reden aufgestanden war.

„Ich beanspruche mein Veto Recht!" verlangte er mit fester Stimme.

Dumbledore war zuerst überrascht, ein Veto wurde nur alle 50 Jahre eingereicht, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Natürlich, welchen Fall betrifft das Veto?" fragte er großväterlich, während er krampfhaft versuchte herauszufinden wer zum Teufel dieser Mann war. Er hatte die Auswahl zwischen 9 Lords, da Harry Potter minderjährig und sicher bei seinen Verwandten weggesperrt war.

„Sirius Orion Black!"

Ein absolutes Chaos war die Folge dieser Worte. Die Angestellten des Ministeriums schrieen alle wild durcheinander und Dumbledore konnte ihn nur in Schock anstarren. Nie im Traum hätte er daran gedacht, dass dieser alte Fall noch einmal aufgerollt werden würde. Eins war für ihn jedoch klar. Dieser Mann musste von einer der dunklen Familien kommen, Lucius vielleicht. Oder vielleicht auch ein anderer, er würde es sicher bald herausfinden.

Nachdem er den Saal zur Ruhe gerufen hatte wandte er sich wieder dem stolz stehenden Lord zu.

„Gibt es einen speziellen Grund warum dieser Fall neu aufgerollt werden sollte? Mr. Black wurde wegen eindeutiger Beweislast zu lebenslanger Haft in Azkaban verurteilt, warum sollten wir ihm ein neues Verfahren gewähren?"

Der Lord sah ihn nur kurz an und wandte sich dann an die gesamte Zuhörerschaft.

„Natürlich gibt es einen Grund. Ich verschwende ein Veto nicht für unwichtige Dinge. Sirius Orion Black hat nie eine Verhandlung gehabt! Die eindeutige Beweislast, von der einige hier so überzeugt sind, ist bei näherem Hinsehen nicht überzeugend. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass er förmlich um Veritasserum gefleht hat! Keiner hörte ihm zu und er wurde sofort nach Azkaban verschifft. Ohne eine Verhandlung. Ohne auch nur eine Chance auf Verteidigung zu bekommen.

Und genau deswegen wird diese nicht gehaltene Verhandlung hier stattfinden. Es ist mein Recht als Lord dies zu verlangen. Die Verhandlung wird heute gehalten, in einer halben Stunde um genau zu sein. Mr. Dumbledore, sorgen Sie bitte dafür das Mr. Black in 30 Minuten hier erscheint."

Nach seiner Triade setzte sich die vermummte Gestallt wieder und hinterließ nur eine bedrückende Stille. Einzig und allein Dumbledore´s Schritte waren zu vernehmen, als dieser mit grimmigen Schritten aus dem Raum lief um sich um Black´s Erscheinen zu kümmern.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß eine völlig abgemagerte und verdreckte Gestalt mit filzigen Haaren und langem Bart vor dem Zaubergamot und wurde von zwei Wachen scharf beobachtet.

Sirius sah sich nur mit traurigen Augen um, rührte sich sonst allerdings nicht, er hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Wenn man genau hinsah konnte allerdings ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in seiner Haltung erkannt werden.

Brutal wurden ihm ein paar Tropfen einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit, Veritasserum, eingeflößt. Kurz darauf wurden seine Augen glasig und man konnte erkennen, dass der Effekt des Serums anfing zu wirken. Dumbledore wollte sich gerade erheben um mit der Befragung zu beginnen, als der hierfür verantwortliche Lord ihm zuvorkam.

„Wie lautet ihr Name?"

„Sirius Orion Black"

„Wie heißt Ihr Patenkind?"

„Harry James Potter"

Hier brachen die Anwesenden in erstauntes und erschrockenes Wispern aus, dass jedoch von einem bösen Blick Dumbledores sofort wieder zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.

„Gut, das Serum scheint zu wirken. Nun zu den wichtigen Sachen. Haben Sie je dem Dunklen Lord Voldemort gedient?"

Bis auf Dumbledore und den Fragenden zuckten alle bei dem Namen erschrocken zusammen und bekamen so die Antwort fast nicht mit.

„Nein, ich habe diesem Möchtegern Schwarzmagier nie gedient und werde es nie tun!"

Geschockte Stille war nun in dem Raum zu vernehmen, wovon sich Harry allerdings nicht beeindrucken lies. Er fragte einfach weiter.

„Haben Sie die Potters an den dunklen Lord verraten?"

„Nein…."

„Wer war es dann?"

„Peter Pettigrew, auch genannt Wurmschwanz, hat Lily, James und Harry verraten. Eigentlich sollte ich der Geheimniswahrer sein, doch ich war die offensichtliche Wahl. Deswegen wurde ich nur ein Köder und Peter der Geheimniswahrer. Kurz darauf verriet er meine Freunde und mein Patenkind an seinen Meister, den dunklen Lord."

„Das kann nicht sein, Sie haben Pettigrew und über ein Dutzend Muggle getötet!"

„Das habe ich nicht!"

„Erklären Sie das bitte näher.."

„Ich machte mich nach dem Tod von Lily und James auf die Suche nach Peter um deren Tod zu rächen und ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Ich fand ihn in einer Einkaufsstraße voller Muggel. Als er mich sah schrie er „Wie konntest du nur! Sie waren deine Freunde!" und sprenge mit einem Zauber die ganze Straße in die Luft. Sofort schnitt er sich einen Finger ab und verschwand mit seiner Animagusform, einer Ratte, in der Kanalisation."

„Sie haben also weder die Potters verraten, noch die Muggel in der Straße getötet?"

„Nein!"

Harry nickte seinem Paten und den Anwesenden einmal zu und gab dann einer der anwesenden Wachen das Zeichen um Sirius das Antiserum zu verabreichen. Sofort als die Effekte des Serums nachließen brach er in Tränen aus und sackte auf dem Boden zusammen.

Bedrückte Stille erfüllte den Raum, bis diese wieder von Lord Potter unterbrochen wurde. Nur mühsam konnte er sich davon abhalten einfach zu Sirius zu rennen und ihn zu umarmen. Alle seine Gefühle waren ein totales Chaos aber er konnte sich keine Blöße erlauben, die wichtigen Dinge kamen zuerst, für alles andere war später noch Zeit.

„Ich verlange, dass Sirius Orion Black sofort begnadigt und für die fälschliche Haft entschädigt wird. Wenn ich morgen nichts Derartiges im Propheten lese werde ich sehr unglücklich sein. Guten Tag die Herren."

Mit diesen Abschiedsworten schritt der Lord zum Ausgang, allerdings nicht ohne vorher Sirius einmal unterstützend auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Der über alle Maßen dankbare Blick, den Sirius ihm zu warf, war fast zuviel für Harry aber er beherrschte sich mühsam und begab sich aus dem Raum.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte Harry sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen als die Überschrift „Sirius Black unschuldig! Pettigrew Verräter und am Leben!" auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten prangte.

Trotz aller Freude konnte er ein paar traurige und auch wütende Gedanken nicht verdrängen. Nachdem er den Raum verlies, hatte er sich ungesehen in Frost verwandelt und war unsichtbar wieder in den Saal zurückgeflogen um das weitere Geschehen zu beobachten. Was er sah, brachte ihn fast dazu Dumbledore mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.

Flashback

Sirius wurde noch in Tränen aus dem Raum geführt als er sich plötzlich an Dumbledore wandte und die Frage stellte, die ihm schon Jahre auf der Zunge brannte.

„Wann kann ich Harry sehen?"

Der alte Mann blickte ihn eine Weile mit seinem (falschen) großväterlichen Glitzern in den Augen an, das leicht zu erlischen schien und seuftzte.

„Ich fürchte das wird nicht möglich sein.. Harry ist sicher vor Voldemorts Leuten versteckt und durch mächtige Magie geschützt. Ich fürchte, Mr. Black, dass ihr ihn erst nach deinem elften Geburtstag sehen könnt. Frühestens."

„WAS? Wieso soll ich ihn erst dann sehen können?" fragte er völlig entgeistert. So hatte er sich das Ganze nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Nun war er zwar frei, konnte aber das Wichtigste in seinem Leben nicht sehen. Er fühlte sich, als würde plötzlich das letzte Fünkchen Glück mit brutaler Gewalt aus ihm herausgequetscht werden.

Seine ganze Gestalt sackte förmlich in sich zusammen.

Ein kleiner Zweifel an Dumbledores Worten war zwar da aber er wagte es nicht gegen den größten Zauberer der modernen Zeit zu große Widersprüche einzulegen. Nachdem auf seine Frage nur ein trauriges, nichts aussagendes, Kopfschütteln folgte wurde er mit hängenden Schultern aus dem Raum eskortiert.

Harry, der sich auf einer Stuhllehne niedergelassen hatte musste sich mit jedem bisschen seiner Konzentration dazu zwingen ruhig zu bleiben. Seine Krallen fingen schon an das Holz darunter zu zersplittern bevor er sich auch nur wieder annähernd beruhigte. Mit großer Willensanstrengung konzentrierte er sich auf seine Gefühle zu Ginny, nicht auf den Ärger auf Dumbledore, und teleportierte sich in seinen Trainingsraum.

Hier zerstörte er in einem Akt höchster Wut alles.

Mit einem Kriegshammer.

Gewalttätig.

Nachdem er alle Gegenstände in dem Raum in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt hatte begab er sich schnaufend erst einmal unter die Dusche unter der er sich bei kaltem Wasser wieder etwas fasste. Danach ging es schnurstracks in die Bibliothek.

„Dumbledore… Dafür krieg ich dich…" murmelte er noch vor sich hin und ging an die Arbeit.

AN:

So… Danke erst einmal für alle Kommentare zum letzten Kapitel! So viele waren es noch nie! Hat mich echt umgehaun.. Dieses Kapitel präsentiere ich Euch zum ersten Mal Beta gelesen von Veronica Evans! verbeug

Und nun noch zu ein paar Fragen…

Sind Kapitel 7 und 8 verrutscht?

Nein.. sind sie nicht.. Die laufen eigentlich zeitlich gesehen ziemlich gleichzeitig ab… Kam vielleicht nicht ganz raus.. tut mir leid

Warum gibt Harry so viel Geld aus?

Er gibt es aus, weil er es hat In seinem „ersten Leben" dachte er ja immer recht „arm" zu sein… nun erfährt er, dass er es nicht ist und nutzt dies aus.

Hast du die Story schon fertig?

Nein, habe ich nicht… ich schreibe die Kapitel immer eine Woche im Voraus.. Falls ich mal eine Woche keine Lust, Motivation etc. haben sollte… Ich habe einen groben Plan der Story.. die Details lasse ich mir immer spontan einfallen 

Warum holst du Sirius nicht aus dem Knast?

Naja.. Die Frage hat sich nun erledigt, nicht wahr? Eigentlich hatte ich das erst später geplant.. aber so geht es auch Nun ist er draußen. Dieses Kapitel war übrigens gar nicht geplant.. Ich hab es heute erst geschrieben und die Story entsprechend verändert. Für Vorschläge seitens der Leser bin ich immer offen!

Wann kommt Harry eigentlich nach Hogwarts?

Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Kapitel. In welches Haus wollt ihr Harry eigentlich haben? Ich würde ihn ja nach Slytherin sortieren.. aber irgendwie ist as schon etwas aufgebraucht… Sagt mir, was ihr denkt! Wenn ihr es schön begründet sortier ich ihn wohin ihr wollt Nur Gryffindor wird es nicht sein. Wie schon gesagt. Teilt mir eure Meinung mit und ich schau was sich machen lässt.


	10. Ereignisreiche Jahre und The Sorting

Die ereignisreichen Jahre vor Hogwarts und „The Sorting"

In den Jahren bis kurz vor Harry´s elftem Geburtstag waren kurz gesagt, sehr ereignisreich. Zwei Monate, nachdem Harry Ginny die magische Schlange geschickt hatte, stellte diese ihn wegen seiner Animagusform zur Rede. Das Gespräch war kurz und explosiv. Um sich seiner Haut zu retten versprach Harry schnell auch ihr die Kunst der Animagi beizubringen. Sie schaffte es ein halbes Jahr später, sehr zu Harry´s Überraschung.

Harry hatte in den vier Jahren, die seit seinem Besuch bei Gringotts vergangen waren, seine Magie extrem weiterentwickelt. Inzwischen konnte er Zauber, Flüche und Hexerein auf Aurorenlevel ohne Probleme und in großer Anzahl wirken, ohne dass er sich dabei zu sehr verausgabte. Seine Bücher hatte er bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen ebenfalls ausführlich durchgearbeitet und mit seinen Notizen schon selbst drei 500-seitige Bücher füllen können.

Eines seiner stärksten Gebiete war das Duellieren, wobei er hier nicht darauf achtete, ob er dunkle, helle oder andere Magie einsetzte. Er war nämlich davon überzeugt, dass Magie Magie ist und dass die Art der Magie, dunkel oder hell, allein von dem Willen und den Intentionen des Magiers abhängt. Auch hatte er seinen Kampfstab richtiggehend lieb gewonnen und ging ohne diesen praktisch nicht mehr aus dem Haus. Natürlich war der Stab immer verkleinert und in einem seiner Stiefel versteckt. Seine Zuneigung und nicht zu unterschätzendes Talent mit dieser Waffe hatte er entdeckt, als er im Alter von acht Jahren mit seinem körperlichen Training und seinem Waffentraining begann. Er hatte zwar ebenfalls ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Talent mit dem Schwert, dies war allerdings nichts gegen seine Gewandtheit mit dem Stab.

Auch hatte er es geschafft, auf die Fähigkeiten seiner Animagusform in seiner menschlichen Gestalt zugreifen zu können und einige wichtige Enddeckungen gemacht. Zum Beispiel war er ein Feuerelementar, laut seinen Büchern der erste seit Jahrhunderten. Diese Tatsache machte es sehr schwer, dieses Talent zu trainieren, da es kaum Unterlagen dazu gab und er befand sich daher noch lange nicht auf einem zufrieden stellenden Stand mit dieser Fähigkeit. Das Einzige, dass er bis jetzt mit seinen Fähigkeit machen konnte, war eine absolute Feuerresistenz zu entwickeln und kleine Feuerbälle zu verschießen, wobei das erste permanent zu sein schien.

Alles in Allem war er seiner Meinung sehr gut auf Hogwarts vorbereitet. Genau wie Ginny.

Sie war auf komplett anderen Bereichen als er überragend. Diese waren vor allem Heilung und Runen Magie. Kurz nachdem sie ihr Okklumentik Training abgeschlossen hatte und erste Erfolge mit ihrer stablosen Magie machte, fing sie an sich vollkommen auf diese beiden Branchen der Magie zu konzentrieren. Ihr widerstrebte es nämlich völlig Personen zu verletzen. Sie konnte zwar jeden Gegner schlagen falls sie angegriffen werden sollte, doch war sie eher pazifistisch veranlagt. So kam es, dass sie stablos „nur" Zauber bis inklusive des 5 Hogwarts Jahres wirken konnte, allerdings mit bloßer Berührung, wenn auch unter Anstrengung, die schwersten Verletzungen heilen konnte und die Kunst der Runen Magie schon fast zur Meisterschaft gebracht hatte. Diese obskure Branche der Magie, war gleichzeitig eine der mächtigsten und am schwersten zu beherrschensten Disziplinen der Zauberei, hatte dafür aber einige der mächtigsten Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber parat, die die Magierwelt kannte.

In Bezug auf Waffen bevorzugte sie zwei leicht gebogene Kurzschwerter, die wenn sie genutzt wurden, mit ihr förmlich zu einem Tanz der Klingen verschmolzen. Sie hatte sich allerdings geschworen diese Waffen nur im Notfall zu nutzen, denn sie wollte nicht verletzen, sondern heilen.

Etwas das Beide lernen war die Parselmagie. Diese unterschied sich eigentlich nicht sonderlich von der normalen Zauberei bis auf die kleine Tatsache, dass sämtliche Inkarnationen in Parsel gesprochen wurden. Durch dieses wurden die Zauber verstärkt und konnten gleichzeitig nur noch von einem Parsel Spruch geblockt werden. Parsel Schilde hatten durch diese Tatsache ebenfalls einen gewaltigen Vorteil. Da außer Harry und Ginny nur noch Voldemort die Sprache der Schlangen beherrschte waren ihre Schilde fast undurchdringlich, auch wenn sie nicht glaubten, dass diese einem Unverzeihlichen standhalten würden.

Ginny´s Familie wusste inzwischen, dass sie ein Parselmund war, hielten dieses aber geheim. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis ihre Brüder einsahen, dass sie trotz dieses Talents nicht böse war und es wurde nur noch aus Angst vor der öffentlichen Meinung geheim gehalten, auch wenn Ron nach wie vor etwas vorsichtiger in der Nähe seiner kleinen Schwester war.

Seufzend lehnte Harry sich in seinen weichen Sessel vor dem lodernden Kamin zurück und erinnerte sich noch einmal an ein paar Szenen aus den vergangenen drei Jahren, die sein Leben für immer verändert hatten.

_Flashback_

_Harry erschien in seiner Phönixform in Ginny´s Zimmer und legte behutsam ein weiteres Buch, diesmal über Heilpflanzen, auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab und setzte sich danach auf die Lehne eines Stuhls um darauf zu warten, dass die noch schlafende Ginny aufwachte._

_40 Minuten später fing diese tatsächlich an sich zu rühren. Zuerst langsam drehte sie sich von der Sonne weg, zog aber dann schnell ein Kissen über den Kopf und murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches bevor sie frustriert anfing sich aus ihrem Bett zu erheben. Dabei sah sie den blau silbernen Vogel._

„_Hallo Harry!"_

_Mit einem aufgeschreckten „Skwark!" fiel dieser prompt vom Stuhl und schlug mit einem leisen Krachen auf den Boden auf, kurz bevor er sich zurückverwandelte und sich erstaunt und sich ein bisschen mulmig fühlend zu Ginny umdrehte, die ihn erst einmal von oben bis unten musterte._

„_Seit wann weißt du es?" fragte er geschlagen._

„_Ungefähr seit einem halben Jahr!" grinste sie zurück und musterte ihn noch einmal._

_Vor sich sah sie einen elfjährigen Jungen der älter aussah, als er war. Dichtes schwarzes Haar hatte es zu einem losen Zopf zusammengebunden, der ihm knapp bis unter die Schultern reichte. Muskeln waren klar zu sehen, aufgrund seines Alters allerdings nicht überproportioniert. Funkelnde grüne Augen blickten sie fragend an und sie bemerkte, rot werdend, dass sie ihn volle fünf Minuten angestarrt hatte. Trotzdem stand sie in ihrem Nachthemd vom Bett auf und ging auf ihn zu._

„_Es ist schön dich endlich mal in persona kennen zu lernen" lächelte sie und umarmte ihn flüchtig, was Harry sehr schnell sehr rot anlaufen lies._

„_Geht mir genauso. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse auf mich, weil ich dir nichts über meine Form gesagt habe?"_

„_Nein, eigentlich nicht.. Ich weiß, dass einige Sachen lieber etwas länger geheim bleiben. Aber ich habe noch eine Bedingung bevor ich dir vergebe..."_

_Harry sah sie zweifelnd an, seufzte dann aber „Jaaa?"_

„_Bring mir die Animagus Transformation bei!"_

_Harry war für einen Moment überrascht, bevor er sie angrinste._

„_Na wenn's weiter nichts ist!"_

_Flashback Ende_

Leicht vor sich hin lächelnd dachte er immer wieder gerne daran zurück. Nach diesem Ereignis grüßte er sie immer in Person, wenn er sie besuchte und brachte ihr persönlich soviel bei, wie er nur konnte. Es war ein Wunder, dass ihre Eltern dies nie bemerkt hatten. Oder vielleicht lag es auch an diversen Zaubern, die auf ihrem Raum lagen um genau das zu verhindern. Auch lernten sich die Beiden danach nur noch besser kennen und verstanden sich wunderbar mit einander.

In Gedanken verloren betrachtete Harry seinen Familienring, was eine weitere Erinnerung aufkommen lies, bei der unweigerlich verträumt vor sich hinzulächeln begann.

_Flaschback _

_Arthur und Molly Weasley saßen in ihrem Wohnzimmer und besprachen die Zukunft ihrer einzigen Tochter. Es war schon fast Mitternacht und ihre Kinder waren schon lange zu Bett gegangen._

„_Molly, ich weiß das du so etwas nicht gerne machst aber wir haben keine andere Wahl!" bestand Arthur energisch, versuchte aber seinen Ton niedrig zu halten um niemanden zu wecken._

„_Ich weiß es ja Arthur. Aber was wenn wir jemand falschen aussuchen? Und wer würde überhaupt jemand aus unserer Familie akzeptieren? Wir können schließlich keine Mitgift oder ähnliches bieten!" seufzte Molly und lies sich noch weiter in den Sessel sinken._

_Vor den Beiden auf dem Tisch lag ein offiziell aussehendes Dokument. Eine Verlobungsurkunde für ihre Tochter, die nach altem Gesetz versprochen werden musste. Die Weasleys hielten zwar nicht viel von Traditionen, aber wenn es ums Heiraten ging konnten sie ihnen nicht ausweichen und so saßen sie nun ratlos vor besagtem Pergament._

„_Ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall das meine Tochter in eine Familie wie die Malfoys einheiratet!" warf Molly nach kurzer Pause in den Raum_

„_Ich sicherlich auch nicht..." beruhigte sie ihr Mann „Aber wem könnte man dieses Heiratsangebot schicken? Den einzigen jungen Mann, von dem ich weiß, dass er noch nicht in festen Händen ist, ist Harry Potter und der gilt seit Jahren als verschollen..."_

_Verzweifelt sah er seine Frau an und seufzte noch einmal schwer. Was sollten sie nur machen?_

„_Ich denke es ist einen Versuch wert!" stellte Arthur schließlich fest. „Falls es nicht funktioniert können wir uns immer noch etwas anderes überlegen. Die Potters sind auch eine Familie, der ich meine Tochter anvertrauen könnte. Versuchen wir es und hoffen das Beste"_

_Molly nickte zustimmend und machte sich daran das Angebot fertig zu stellen, da es am nächsten Tag abgesendet werden sollte. Ungesehen von Beiden verschwand ein unsichtbarer Phönix aus dem Fenster und teleprotierte sich in seine Wohnung._

_Dort angekommen verwandelte sich Harry zurück und warf sofort einen Blick auf die Schutzzauber, die sein Haus umgaben. Wie er erwartet hatte war dort ein Anti-Eulen-Zauber zu finden, den er sofort stablos zu fall brachte. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass die morgen kommende Eule ihn nicht finden konnte._

_Dies erledigt beruhigte er sich mittels einiger Okklumentik Übungen und legte sich erwartungsvoll schlafen._

_Früh morgens am nächsten Tag wurde er durch ein penetrantes Klopfen an seinem Schlafzimmerfenster geweckt. Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett und sprintete zum Fenster um den erwarteten Brief in Empfang zu nehmen. Er riss der Eule den Brief förmlich vom Bein, was diese mit einem verärgerten Picken in seine Richtung quittierte. Es nahm schon gar keine Notiz mehr davon, da er bereits angefangen hatte den Brief zu lesen._

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_wir, die Familie Weasley, möchten ihnen ein Heiratsangebot machen. Unsere Tochter Ginevra Molly Weasley ist ein Jahr jünger als Sie und wird voraussichtlich ab ihrem 13. Lebensjahr in der Lage sein Kinder zu gebären. _

_Sie kann auf eine lange Linie von Zauberern und Hexen zurückblicken, falls dies eines Ihrer Entscheidungskriterien sein sollte. Des Weiteren ist sie eine liebevolle und freundliche, als auch intelligente Person, die es sich zu kennen lohnt. _

_Als Mitgift können wir Ihnen leider nichts anbieten, da unsere Familie seit langer Zeit unter einem finanziellen Engpass leidet._

_Annehmen können sie dieses Angebot, indem Sie einen Tropfen Ihres Bluts auf dieses Pergament fallen lassen und auf der gekennzeichneten Stelle direkt neben Ihren Erziehungsberechtigten unterschreiben._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Arthur & Molly Weasley_

_Sofort zog Harry einen seiner Dolche und ritzte seinen Finger leicht ein um ein bisschen Blut auf das Pergament fallen zu lassen. Als die rote Flüssigkeit das Dokument berührte glühte es kurz rötliche auf. Sofort danach heilte er seinen Finger mit einem kleinen Zauber wieder. Schnellstens setzte Harry nun noch mit grüner Tinte seine Unterschrift unter das offizielle Dokument und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Dursleys, da diese ja auch noch unterschreiben mussten._

_Er polterte unzeremoniell in die Küche, wo er die Dursleys frühstückend vorfand. Er schritt direkt auf seinen verblüfften Onkel zu und gab ihm das Schriftstück._

„_Unterschreiben!" verlange er nur und starrte seinen Onkel erwartungsvoll an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick voller Hass._

„_Wieso sollte ich das machen, Junge?" knurrte dieser ihn an_

„_Weil ich dich sonst Stück für Stück zerlege und dann das Klo runterspüle?" erwiderte Harry nur kausal_

_Vernom Dursley sah aus, als wollte er seinem Neffen an den Hals springen um ihn langsam und genussvoll zu erwürgen, beherrschte sich aber… mühsam. Einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick auf Harry später setzte er schließlich zögernd seine Unterschrift unter das Dokument ohne den Inhalt auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er reichte das Pergament zu seiner Frau hinüber, die es ihm schnell gleichtat und Harry das Pergament danach fast an den Kopf warf._

_Es stoppte allerdings plötzlich mitten im Raum und fing an in einem leichten roten Licht zu glühen und Harry spürte, wie sich in ihm etwas veränderte. Die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Ginny war nun komplett und er konnte einfach nicht anders, als seine Verwandten nur irre anzugrinsen, was diese fast panisch machte. Als er auch noch aus dem Nichts loslachte flohen seine Verwandten völlig hysterisch aus der Küche. Vor sich hinsummend machte er sich danach wieder auf den Weg in seine Wohnung um den Tag zu genießen. Er hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Er war schon jetzt mit Ginny zusammen! Was für ein Tag.._

_Auch Ginny hatte die Veränderung in ihr gespürt, konnte sich allerdings keinen Reim darauf machen, bis plötzlich ein Ring um ihren Finger erschien. Erschrocken hielt sie einen Moment inne, betrachtete den Ring aber nach einigen Sekunden erst einmal genauer. Als ihr bewusst wurde, was dieses Schmuckstück bedeutete keuchte sie völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen auf und sank in die Tiefen einer Ohnmacht._

_Es war ein Familienring. Ein Ring, der immer von der Financié eines Lords nach Zustimmung zu einem Heiratsangebot getragen wurde, bis er nach der Heirat durch einen anderen Ring ersetzt werden würde._

_Als sie wieder zu sich kam, konnte sie ihre Wut kaum zügeln. Ihre Eltern hatten sie versprochen! Schnell zauberte sie einen Stillezauber auf ihren Raum und schrie danach ihre Frustration mit aller Macht heraus. _

_Jeder zerbrechliche Gegenstand in ihrem Raum explodierte mit gewaltiger Wucht._

_Als sie sich eine halbe Stunde später wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte sorgte sie zuerst mit einem kleinen Zauber in ihrem Zimmer wieder für Ordnung, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem neuen Schmuckstück zuwandte. Vorher hatte sie nicht auf das Wappen geachtet und sie wollte schließlich doch wissen welcher Familie ihr zukünftiger Mann angehört bevor sie anfing ihre Eltern zu verfluchen._

_Als sie das Wappen erkannte kippte sie sofort wieder um._

_Als sie dieses Mal wieder zu sich kam umspielte ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen. Vielleicht war das Ganze doch nicht so schlecht wie es auf den ersten Blick schien. Das war das Potter Wappen, ihr Traumprinz hatte sie also erhört! Sie konnte gar nicht anders, als mit sich selbst zufrieden zu sein._

_Fröhlich vor sich hinsummend zog sie sich an und ging in die Küche um zu frühstücken. Als beim Essen ihre Mutter auf den Ring aufmerksam wurde gab diese ein aufgeregtes Quietschen von sich und umarmte Ginny dermaßen stark, dass sie bereits anfing blau anzulaufen. Als sie aus der Umarmung entlassen wurde musste sie erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen und wollte ihre Mutter grade zur Rede stellen, als eine offiziell aussehende Eule durch das Fenster flog und das unterschriebene Dokument in Mollys Hände fallen lies._

_Diese wiederum war dermaßen am strahlen, dass man ihr schon praktisch nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Ginny seufzte nur. Das würde ein langer Tag werden._

_Flashback Ende_

Harry wunderte sich bis heute, warum nicht gleich am nächsten Tag Albus Dumbeldore bei ihm in der Wohnung gestanden hatte. Wusste er etwa nichts von alledem? Möglich wäre es, denn die Weasleys hatten außerhalb ihrer Familie niemandem von dem Verlobungsvertrag erzählt. Nicht einmal alle Familienmitglieder wussten davon, da Molly den Ring so verzaubert hatte, dass nur Ginny und Harry ihn sehen konnten. Ginny war ihm bei ihrem ersten Treffen nach dieser Geschichte um den Hals gefallen und hatte ihn gleichzeitig verbal für alles niedergemacht. Trotzdem wusste er genau, dass sie genau das erreicht hatte, was sie wollte und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Kurz darauf hatte er auch einen regelmäßigen Briefverkehr mit Molly und Arthur aufgenommen, damit diese ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn etwas kennen lernen konnten. Kurze Unstimmigkeiten gab es in der Familie noch, als Ginny gleichzeitig mit Ron ihren Hogwarts Brief erhielt, was diesen in einen Eifersuchtsanfall stürzte, allerdings interessierte dies nicht wirklich jemanden.

Harry dachte auch noch kurz an den gestrigen Tag, an dem er mit Professor McGonnagal zur Winkelgasse gewesen war. Er hatte sich Mühe gegeben jegliche Kenntnis der Zaubererwelt seinerseits zu leugnen und so wusste nach wie vor keiner von seinen Fähigkeiten. Am morgigen Tag, dem ersten September würde es nun soweit sein und er würde (mal wieder) sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen.

Grinsend wachte er am nächsten Morgen auf und ging nach seinem täglichen Pensum an Frühsport ins Bad um sich für den Tag vorzubereiten. Eine Weile später war er schließlich bereit zur Abfahrt. Seinen Koffer hatte er bereits Tage vorher vorbereitet und war deshalb nicht in Eile. McGonnagal hatte er gesagt, dass seine Verwandten ihn fahren würden aber er hatte nicht die geringste Absicht deren Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen. So verschloss er seine Wohnung nur noch mit einem starken Schließzauber, der jedem Eindringling eine sehr unangenehme Überraschung bereiten würde und teleportierte sich zu einer abgelegenen Ecke des Bahnhofs von Kings Cross.

Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend schritt er durch das Portal zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ auf dem um diese Zeit noch praktisch kein Betrieb herrschte. Nur ein paar Schüler standen schon am Bahnsteig und unterhielten sich noch mit ihren Eltern. Harry ging schnell über den Bahnsteig, bestieg den Zug und suchte sich ein leeres Apartment, was derzeit noch kein Problem darstellte und fing an in einem alten Buch, dass er sich mitgenommen hatte zu lesen.

Es dauerte keine 30 Minuten bevor sich die Tür zum Apartment öffnete und ein schwarzhaariger Junge, den Harry als Blaise Zabini erkannte den Raum betrat.

„Ist hier noch etwas frei?" fragte er ruhig und setzte sich auf ein leichtes Nicken Harry´s hin ihm gegenüber auf die Bank.

„Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini, mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" stellte er sicht vor.

„Harry Potter, das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite..." antwortete Harry knapp.

Die einzigen Anzeichen fürs Blaise´s Überraschung war eine leicht hochgezogene Augenbraue und ein kurzer Blick auf seine gut zu sehenden Narbe. Harry war durch diese mangelnde Reaktion angenehm überrascht und streckte dem Jungen die Hand entgegen, welche dieser selbstbewusst schüttelte.

„So… In welchem Haus wirst du landen, Blaise?"

„Slyherin denke ich. Meine ganze Familie war in diesem Haus, schon seit Generationen. Du?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ebenfalls Slyherin, vielleicht aber auch eines der anderen drei Häuser, ich lasse mich einfach überraschen. Womit.."

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und unterbrach effektiv Harry´s Frage. Sofort erkannte Harry seine Angetraute, welche sich ihm sofort in die Arme schmiss und dem grade aufgestandenen Harry fast von den Füßen riss. Blaise musterte die Szene nur mit Humor und verwickelte den ebenfalls grade hereingekommenen Neville Longbottom in ein Gespräch über Quidditsch.

Im Laufe der Zugfahrt stießen auch noch Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger zu der bunten Truppe und machten alles in allem die Zugfahrt sehr amüsant, auch wenn Harry sich beherrschen musste Wumrschwanz nicht sofort aus Rons Tasche zu reißen und zu strangulieren. Das musste allerdings noch warten, dem war er sich bewusst, also beherrschte er sich mühsam und wartete auf das Ende der Fahrt.

Ein paar Stunden später hatten schließlich alle ihre Roben angelegt und waren in den von Hagrid geführten Booten auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, wo sie von einer grimmig aussehenden McGonnagal in Empfang genommen und in die Halle geführt wurden. Von einigen der Erstklässler konnte ein erstauntes Aufkeuchen angesichts der verzauberten Decke und der Geister gehört werden, was Harry nur belächelte.

Dann blickte er allerdings zum Lehrertisch auf und bekam einen Schock. An der Stelle von Quirrel saß dort Sirius am Tisch und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Harrys Knie wurden weich und dies aus zwei Gründen.

Erstes freute er sich endlich wieder mit Sirius in Kontakt treten zu können. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte Dumbledore dieses erfolgreich verhindert und da Harry seinen Status nicht offenbaren konnte, hatte er nichts dagegen machen können. Naja, fast nichts. Er hatte seine Zitronenbonbons mit einem Trank versetzt, dass verschiedene seiner Körperteile in unregelmäßigen Zeitabständen überproportional wachsen ließ. Einmal seine Ohren, wonach er aussah wie ein zu klein geratener Elefant. Ein anderes Mal Füße, Hände oder seine Nase. Es hatte fast 2 Monate gedauert bis er die Effekte des Trankes abschütteln konnte.

Der zweite Grund war allerdings weitaus schwerwiegender. Quirrel war nicht da. Ergo war Voldemort nicht da. Das wiederum bedeutete, dass er seine alte Zeitlinie bereits so stark beeinflusst hatte, dass die Zukunft für ihn nicht mehr zu erahnen war. Nun tappte er wieder im Dunkeln und musste das Beste daraus machen.

Als kurz darauf der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte und das Sorting anfing bemerkte Harry, dass er vom Lehrertisch aufmerksam gemustert wurde. Er blickte auf und direkt in die Augen von Albus Dumbeldore. Fast sofort spürte er einen schleichenden Angriff auf seinen Geist, der von seinen Schilden allerdings brutal zurückgeschlagen wurde.

Wütend blickte er zu einem überrascht aussehenden Direktor hinauf, der ihn eine Minute später bereits kalkulierend musterte, als wolle er abwägen ob er eine Gefahr darstelle.

„Longbottom, Neville!" wurde schließlich von McGonnagal ausgerufen und kurz darauf nach Gryffindor sortiert.

„Granger, Hermine!" wurde im Gegensatz zu Harrys alter Zeitlinie nach Ravenclaw geordnet, auch wenn der Hut eine ganze Weile zu überlegen schien.

Schließlich war Harry an der Reihe.

„Potter, Harry!" rief McGonnagal aus und während er ruhig zum Hut ging erhöhte sich die Lautstärke in der großen Halle erheblich. Seufzend nahm er dies zur Kenntnis und lies sich den alten Hut aufsetzen.

„_Nun, was haben wir denn hier. Einen Zeitreisenden? Und Gryffindors Abkömmling! Also..."_

„_Könntet Ihr mich endlich einordnen!"_

„_Nicht so ungeduldig mein Junge… Ich sehe Mut, Intelligenz... oh ja Massen an Intelligenz, Treue, List und vieles Mehr in dir, oh... was ist das? Dein Wissen übersteigt das vieler Professoren an dieser Schule… Wirklich interessant.. wohin soll ich dich nur stecken...?"_

„_Du musst es doch wissen! Verdammter Hut!"_

„_Ah… Nicht beleidigend werden bitte… Ich sehe schon wohin du am besten passen würdest…auch wenn du etwas unhöflich bist…… Viel Spaß in_… RAVENCLAW!"

Das letzte Wort schrie er in die Halle hinaus, in welcher ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel und ein tosender Abbaus vom Ravenclaw Tisch ausbrach. Die Weasley Zwillinge wiederholten immer wieder, als können sie es nicht glauben. „Sie haben Potter... Sie haben Potter..." Mc Gonnagal warf ihm nur einem Blick zu, der als etwas enttäuscht zu deuten war.

Harry hingegen tat so als würde ihm all dies nicht auffallen, ging ruhig zum Tisch der Ravenclaws und setzte sich neben Hermine. Diese einfache Handlung schien alle Personen in der großen Halle wieder aus ihrer Reaktion zu reißen. Noch leicht verstört fuhr McGonnagal mit ihrer Liste fort.

„Weasley, Ginny!" rief sie aus und nicht weniger selbstsicher als Harry kam das Mädchen auf sie zu und setzte sich auf den Hocker um sortiert zu werden. Durch dieses Verhalten bei einem Erstklässler versuchte Professor Snape in ihren Geist einzudringen, was Ginny allerdings sofort auffiel. Da sie ein Eindringen in ihren Geist noch mehr verabscheute als Harry reagierte sie schnell und brutal. Sie schmiss ihn mit einer derartigen Gewalt aus ihrem Geist, dass der Professor aus seinem Stuhl flog und mit Macht an die dahinter liegende Wand geschmettert wurde. Harry zuckte nur in Sympathie zusammen, genau wie der Rest der Halle selbst wenn keiner außer Harry den Grund dieses Vorfalles wusste.

'Das hatte sicher weh getan' dachte Harry nur noch, bevor er sich wieder auf Ginny konzentrierte, die gerade den Hut aufgesetzt bekam während sich die noch etwas erschrockene Madam Pomfrey um den bewusstlosen Tränkemeister kümmerte.

Ginny schien kurz mit dem Hut zu diskutieren, bevor dieser zu einem Ergebnis kam und sehr zu Harry´s Freude und Schrecken ihrer Brüder „SLYHERIN!" ausrief.

Harry war der einzige, der klatschte. Fred, George, Percy und Ron fielen wie ein Mann mit einem lauten „THUD!" zu Boden und rührten sich nicht mehr. Keiner sonst rührte sich, als Ginny zum Slyherintisch geschlendert kam, sich setzte und Harry quer über die Halle angrinste.

„Wir sorgen heute für ziemliche Schocker habe ich den Eindruck" flüsterte Ginny ihm telepatisch zu, worauf hin Harry nur leise lachen konnte.

„Ja. Das könnte man sagen, denke ich..." raunte er zurück.

Keiner der Beiden lies es sich anmerken, aber die Reaktionen der Halle machte sie unsicher und so suchten sie ein wenig Unterstützung beim jeweils anderen. Seufzend wandten sich beide wieder dem Hut zu, der seine Arbeit inzwischen fleißig fortgesetzt hatte.

„Weasley, Ron!" „GRYFFINDOR!"

„Zabini, Blaise!"„SLYHERIN!"

Blaise war der letzte, der einsortiert werden musste und er setzte sich gegenüber von Ginny neben ein Mädchen mit dem Namen Julia Xanders und lächelte sie an.

„Du hast heute die vorzeitigen Urteile von einem ganzen Haufen Leute den Bach runtergehen lassen! Eine Weasley in Slyherin! Wer hätte das gedacht..." grinste er sie an.

„Nicht jeder ist das, was er zu sein scheint, nicht wahr?" gab Ginny nur lächelnd zu bedenken.

AN:

So…. Als allererstes möchte ich mich für die extrem lange Wartezeit entschuldigen. Leider habe ich es vor meiner Klassenfahrt nach Nizza nicht geschafft dieses Kapitel Hochzuladen. Während der Klassenfahrt ging es logischerweise auch nicht aber ich hohle es ja grade nach. Die Updates dürften nun auch wieder in den normalen Rhythmus zurückkehren. Ich hoffe ihr tragt mir die Verspätung nicht zu sehr nach aber ich bin eben auch nur ein Mensch.

Nun möchte ich mich noch einmal für die enorm vielen Kommentare bedanken!

Das hat mich echt umgehauen! Als ich diese Story angefangen habe, habe ich nicht damit gerechnet insgesamt über 50 Kommentare zu kommen. Und wo bin ich jetzt? Bei über 100!

Auch wie immer ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta Leserin Veronica Evans!

Nun zu ein paar Fragen.

Mach Harry seine Schulabendheuer wieder alle durch?

Teilweise, wenn auch leicht verändert

Begründen sich Dudleys Veränderungen durch Magie?

Ja und nein… ihr werdet schon sehen.


	11. Erste Eindrücke

Kapitel 11

Erste Eindrücke

Nachdem sich am selben Abend alle Schüler sich in ihre jeweiligen Quartiere zurückgezogen hatten saß Albus Dumbledore zusammen mit einigen seiner Lehrer in seinem Büro und diskutierte einige Ereignisse des Tages.

Besser gesagt, er lies sich anschreien..

„SIE HAT MICH ANGEGRIFFEN ALBUS! ICH WILL DAS SIE SOFORT VON DER SCHULE GESCHMISSEN WIRD!" brüllte Severus Snape ihn an.

Es hatte Madam Pomfrey fast 4 Stunden gekostet den Tränke Meister wieder so weit auf die Beine zu bringen, dass er an diesem Treffen teilnehmen sollten. Sein alles andere als sanfter Aufschlag an der Wand hatte zu einigen ernsthaften Verletzungen geführt. Unter anderem hatte er verschiedene gebrochene Rippen, eine etwas zusammengestauchte Nase, einen Haufen Prellungen als auch einige innere Blutungen.

„Und du hast nichts getan um das zu provozieren?" erwiderte er nur ruhig.

Snape hielt den Mund. Er wusste genau, dass er diese Reaktion sehr wohl verschuldet hatte. Aber woher sollte er denn auch wissen, dass diese kleine Weaselette Okklumentik beherrscht. Auch dem Level eines Meisters noch dazu! Mühsam beruhigte er sich wieder und versuchte eine etwas sinnvollere Diskussion anzustoßen.

„Albus! Potter und die kleine Weasley beherrschen beide Okklumentik! Sie sind noch nicht einmal volljährig! Irgendwas ist da im Busch, das weiß ich einfach!"

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach dagegen tun? Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir in der Zukunft auf den jungen Potter angewiesen sein werden. Du kennst, wie jeder hier, die Prophezeiung. Voldemort ist nicht tot. Nun müssen wir nur Harry Potter soweit zu unserer Waffe manipulieren, dass er ohne Widerstreben Voldemort und sich ins Verderben reißen wird."

„Albus, dass kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Trainier ihn von mir aus oder mach sonst irgendwas um ihn vorzubereiten aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank führst.", erklärte sich Minerva McGonnagal entrüstet.

Fillius Flitwick stellte sich demonstrativ hinter seine Kollegin um seine stille Unterstützung ihres Standpunktes zu zeigen. Gerade jetzt, wo das Objekt der Diskussion in seinem Haus gelandet war, vertrat er ihren Standpunkt.

Albus sah seine zwei Kollegen und Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix traurig an. Wieso konnten sie es nicht verstehen? Harry Potter hatte einfach keine Chance gegen den dunklen Lord. Selbst wenn er ihn trainieren würde, würde dies nichts bringen und wäre nur eine nutzlose Verschwendung von Ressourcen. Das Beste ist, seiner Meinung nach, den jungen Potter zu einer Waffe zu machen, die vor einem Himmelfahrtkommando nicht zurückschreckt. Am besten wäre es, wenn beide, Harry und Tom, dabei draufgehen würden. Harry würde später wahrscheinlich magisch und politisch für seinen Geschmack viel zu mächtig werden. Er hielt seine Position der Macht schon sehr lange und er würde sie halten.

Um jeden Preis!

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ihr meine Motive nicht versteht. **OBLIVATE! **Wir haben grade die Diskussion über die neuen Schüler beendet und ihr wolltet euch gerade zur Ruhe begeben."

Die Augen der beiden Professoren waren bei dem überraschenden Spruch glasig geworden. Nachdem sich ihre kurze Verwirrung gelegt hatte verließen sie diskutierend das Büro des Direktors in dem nun nur noch der Direktor selbst und sein Tränkemeister verblieben.

„Nun Severus, hast du Vorschläge wie wir Mr. Potter am Besten angehen sollten?"

„Nun ja… Ich würde sagen wir warten erst einmal eine Weile ab und beobachten ihn und seine Freunde. Selbst wenn wir an ihn nicht direkt herankommen, so könnten seine Freunde eine gute Möglichkeit darstellen."

„Ja mein Freund, ich denke du hast Recht. Alles für das größere Gute..."

Seufzend lies Albus Dumbledore sich in seinen Sessel sinken und entließ den Professor mit einer einfachen Handbewegung, der dieser auch sofort nachkam.

In einem ganz anderen Teil des Schlosses, in den Verliesen um genau zu sein, hatte zu dieser Zeit Ginevra Weasley mit ihren ganz eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie es in Slytherin nicht einfach haben würde. Schließlich war sie eine Weasley und somit für die Bewohner des Hauses eine „niedere Person" und obendrein noch arm. Natürlich wusste niemand von ihrer Verlobung mit Harry und dem gewaltigen Reichtum der mit dieser Verbindung kam. Auch unterschätzten sie ihre Fähigkeit sich zu verteidigen.

Trotz allem hatte sie nicht erwartet schon bei Betreten des Slytherin Verlieses Flüchen ausweichen zu müssen. Anscheinend waren Weasleys hier unten noch unbeliebter als sie dachte.

Marcus Flint wurde allmählich frustriert. Er und 6 seiner Hausgenossen feuerten nun schon 10 Minuten Flüche auf das kleine Wiesel, konnten aber noch nicht mal einen Treffer verzeichnen. Der Rest des Hauses sah nur passiv zu, nicht recht wissend was sie machen sollten.

Plötzlich blieb Ginny einfach stehen. Verblüfft hielten die Angreifer einen Moment lang inne. Zeit genug für Ginny um ein kleines Gespräch anzufangen.

„Warum greift ihr mich an?" fragte sie in zermürbend ruhigem Tonfall.

„Du bist ein machtloses Schlammblut, das diese heiligen Hallen mit seiner Anwesenheit beschmutzt. Du verdienst es nicht eine Slytherin zu sein und somit entfernen wir dich von hier!" kam die von Verachtung nur so triefende Antwort zurück.

„Schwach bin ich also? Wir werden ja sehen…"

Ginny seufzte innerlich in sich hinein. Sie wusste, dass sie nun Stärke demonstrieren musste, wenn sie sich nicht völlig solchen Angriffen preisgeben wollte. Langsam zog sie ihren Zauberstab und bereitete sich auf ein Duell vor. Sie hasste es zu kämpfen, aber dieses Mal hatte sie wohl keine andere Wahl.

Sie nahm ihre Duellposition ein und malte so schnell, dass kein anderer ihr folgen konnte eine komplexe Serie von Runen in die Luft.

Der Rest des Raumes beobachtete gebannt als die Runen verschmolzen, sich streckten und ein leicht bläulich schimmerndes Schild um Ginny bildeten.

Dieses erledigt sprach sie ihre Angreifer noch ein weiteres Mal an. Diese sahen nun etwas unsicherer aus, da ihr Opfer anscheinend nicht ganz so wehrlos war wie sie gedacht hatten. Sie konnten sich allerdings nicht zurückziehen ohne vor ihren Hausmitgliedern das Gesicht zu verlieren. Also blieben sie standhaft.

„Das ist eure letzte Chance einfach friedlich den Raum zu verlassen und mir meinem Frieden zu geben. Greift mich an und ihr werdet sehen was ihr davon habt."

Als hätte sie gar nichts gesagt fing die Gruppe wieder an Flüche, Zauber und Hexereien auf sie zu schleudern. Aus Angst sich vor ihrem Haus zu blamieren hatten sie extra viel Kraft in ihre Angriffe gesteckt.

Jeden anderen Erstklässler hätte dieser magische Ansturm auf Monate ins Krankenhaus geschickt.

Bei Ginevra Molly Weasley verhielt sich das ganze etwas anders.

Alle Attacken schlugen in das Schild ein, welches allerdings nicht einmal zuckte. Es glühte nur einmal leuchtend hell auf, bevor es die Attacken mit doppelter Stärke und Geschwindigkeit auf die Aggressoren zurückschleuderte. Vier von Sieben konnten den aggressiv aussehenden Lichtstrahlen grade noch ausweichen.

Die andren Drei traf es allerdings hart.

Der erste hatte einen Expelliarmus-Spruch auf Ginny losgelassen und wurde von dem zurück geschleuderten Zauber derart stark getroffen, dass er zwanzig Meter durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und mit einem kränklichen _„Crunsch!"_ in eine Verliesmauer schmetterte. Langsam rutschte er an selber Wand hinunter und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Nummer zwei, ein Mädchen namens Violet McClay, ging dank ihres Feuerzaubers buchstäblich in Flammen auf. Sie konnte zwar von ein paar Siebtklässlern recht schnell gelöscht werden, trug jedoch beachtliche Brandwunden davon und war absolut kampunfähig.

Der dritte, Conner Nott, Theodors älterer Bruder, hatte es mit einem Vereisungszauber versucht, was dazu führte, dass der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum nun eine Eisskulptur in seiner Mitte stehen hatte. Ein paar andere Slytherins levitierten ihn grade aus dem Gefecht, da keiner einen über den ganzen Raum verteilten Slytherin wollte, sollte die Statur versehentlich getroffen und gesprengt werden.

Inzwischen hatten sich ein halbes Dutzend Slyhterins am Rand daran gemacht die Verletzten zu verarzten und Allgemein den durch das Duell entstehenden Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten.

Das war allerdings nicht ganz einfach.

Nach der ersten Welle hatte Ginny nämlich beschlossen das Feuer zu erwidern und beeindruckte dabei durch die Kraft ihrer Sprüche und Runen das gesamte Haus.

Ginny stand grinsend in ihrem Schild und beobachtete die Reaktionen der anderen. Schade, dass sie nur 3 der Störenfriede erwischt hatte. Aber was waren sie auch so blöd unvorsichtigerweise auf ein unbekanntes Schild zu feuern.

Dieses Schild war eins ihrer eigenen Kreationen. Hierfür hatte sie verschiedene uralte Runen für Schutz, Erwiderung, Stärke, Kraft und vieles mehr in eine Kombination gesteckt und somit eines der stärksten Schilde, die es gab erschaffen. Nur Unverzeihliche oder ein sehr extremer Angriff hätten es durchbrechen können. Da sie mit beiden nicht rechnete war sie in ihrer Sphäre relativ sicher. Ein weiterer Vorteil war, dass sie von hinter dem Schild angreifen konnte ohne es dabei fallen lassen zu müssen. Dadurch, dass ihre Verteidigung von ihrer Seite aus durchlässig war hatte sie einen enormen Vorteil und den gedachte sie auch zu nutzen.

Die Vier verbliebenen Angreifer versuchten gerade ein Mittel zu finden ihren Schild zu Fall zu bringen und mussten dabei immer wieder ihren eigenen Sprüchen ausweichen. Ginny musste hier unweigerlich lächeln, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf die wichtigen Dinge.

„Wingardium Leviosa" murmelte sie und zielte dabei auf Alexander Bulstrode. Dieser hatte sie nicht mal den Spruch sprechen hören und wurde deshalb völlig überrascht, als er mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit an Höhe gewann und mit Gewalt gegen die Decke krachte. Er war bereits bewusstlos, bevor er auf einem glücklicherweise unter ihm stehenden Sofa wieder einschlug. Das Sofa zerbrach allerdings durch die Wucht des Einschlages in viele kleine Einzelteile.

Dies nutzte Ginny sofort und lies einen starken Bannzauber auf die Holzteile fliegen. Diese wurden nun in Richtung ihrer Widersacher geschleudert.

Nur Flint schaffte es rechtzeitig ein Schild aufzubauen.

Die restlichen Drei wurden von den vielen Holzsplittern und Teilen förmlich an die nächst beste Wand genagelt. Nur mit Mühe hatten sie die vitalen Körperteile schützen können. Auch sie waren durch diese für sie überraschende Attacke kampfunfähig und wurden von einigen Anderen aus dem Getümmel gezogen.

Dieses Getümmel bestand nun allerdings nur noch aus Marcus Flint und Ginny Weasley und jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum wusste wie dieses Match ausgehen würde.

Das Unvermeidliche kam dann auch wenige Sekunden später als Ginny mit einem gut gezielten Reduktor ein paar Steine von der Decke absprengte und diese auf Flint herabregneten. Bei dem Versuch seinen Kopf und andere Wichtige Körperteile zu schützen brach er sich beide Arme und kugelte sich schmerzhaft die Schulter aus.

Er war kampfunfähig und konnte sich nur noch mühsam auf den Beinen halten während Ginny nicht einmal ins Schwitzen gekommen war. Kurz darauf brach er einfach ohnmächtig zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Noch jemand der der Meinung ist, ich sei hier nicht Willkommen?" fragte Ginny nur trocken in den Raum hinein als sie bereits auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier war.

Nichts als eine bedrückte aber auch beeindruckte Stille antwortete ihr.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich das Ganze schweigend angesehen. Zuerst hatte er sich auf Flints Seite schlagen und das Schlammblut fertig machen wollen. Doch er hatte es nicht getan und war nun froh darüber. Wahrscheinlich würde sonst auch er, sich vor Schmerzen krümmend oder ohnmächtig, am Boden liegen. Sein Vater hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass die Weasleys genauso wertlos seien wie Schlammblüter. Nun, nach dieser Vorstellung magischer Kraft, kamen ihm allerdings ernste Zweifel an den Darstellungen seines Vaters.

Schweigsam und nachdenklich ging er von den Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle begleitet auf sein Zimmer um erst einmal in Ruhe über alles nachdenken zu können. Er war erst einen Tag auf Hogwarts und schon war sein Weltbild in Stücke geschlagen worden.

Professor Snape stürmte ein paar Sekunden später in den Gemeinschaftsraum und blieb bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, sofort stehen. Er versuchte mehrfach einen konkreten Satz anzufangen, allerdings entwich ihm jedes Mal nur ein wütendes Krächzen.

Da er anscheinend seine Stimme verloren zu haben schien begnügte er sich vorerst damit alle verletzten Schüler aus dem Raum zu levidieren und die Tür krachend hinter sich ins Schloss zu schlagen.

Das Ginny stablos einen Stillezauber auf ihn geworfen hatte als der Professor den Raum betrat hatte er nicht bemerkt. Die anderen Slyhterins im Raum allerdings schon.

Mit einem kleinen aber recht fiesen Lächeln auf den Lippen begab sie sich kurz darauf zu Bett.

Sie wusste es noch nicht, aber in diesem Moment hatte sie sich den Respekt der meisten Slytherins erworben und würde in Zukunft nicht mehr belästigt werden. Zumindest wenn man von einigen Junior Todessern absieht, die alle paar Tage wieder im Krankenflügel auftauchen würden, jedoch nie den Grund ihrer Verletzungen nannten.

Harry hingegen hatte einen sehr angenehmen Abend in Ravenclaw. Er hatte sich bereits mit Hermine und einigen anderen Gleichaltrigen angefreundet und war damit geendet die dritte Partie Schach in Folge gegen Hermine zu verlieren. Frustriert raufte er sich die Haare und sah sie verzweifelt an.

„Was mache ich denn nur falsch?" fragte er die grinsende Hermine.

„Gut Frage. Vielleicht solltest du einfach einmal mit einer Taktik spielen als das Spiel immer zu einem Battle Royal werden zu lassen."

„Hmpf… Na gut, ich werde es versuchen. Sag mal, warum hat der Hut bei dir so lange überlegt?"

Harry sah seine neue/alte Freundin interessiert an, da ihm diese Frage schon die ganze Zeit auf der Nase brannte. Wieso war sie nach Ravenclaw gekommen, wo sie doch beim letzten Mal in Gryffindor gelandet war. Hermine rutschte etwas nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Nun ja… Der Hut meinte, dass ich die Eigenschaften von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw hätte und es meine Wahl wäre, die mein Haus bestimmen würde. Ich hab ihn die beiden Häuser vorstellen lassen und mich dann für Ravenclaw entschieden, da ich das Lernen und das Lesen sehr genieße. Hier kann ich sozusagen mein Hobby zum Beruf machen. Und warum bist du hier gelandet?"

Nun war es an Hermines Reihe interessiert zu sein. Alle ihre Bücher sagten schließlich, dass die Potters seit Beginn ihrer Linie immer in Gryffindor gewesen waren. Warum nun ausgerechnet DER Harry Potter in einem anderen Haus gelandet war konnte sie sich nicht so recht erklären.

Harry fragte sich indessen was er ihr sagen sollte und wie er dies am Besten anstellen könnte. Er wollte sie schließlich wieder als eine gute Freundin, allerdings auch als eine Mitstreiterin gegen Voldemort, gewinnen.

„Der Hut hat mich nach Ravenclaw sortiert weil laut ihm mein Wissen das vieler Professoren hier übersteigt. Ich habe meine eigene Bücherei daheim und fast alle gelesen, daher denke ich, dass der Hut wohl Recht haben könnte."

Hermine hing der Mund offen. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben was sie da hörte. Wissen, dass das der Professoren übersteigt? Mit elf? Das war einfach der blanke Wahnsinn. Den nächsten Satz sagte sie ohne auch nur ein bisschen darüber nachgedacht zu haben.

„Kannst du mir einiges davon beibringen?" fragte sie ihn erwartungsvoll, wurde dann allerdings rot als sie merkte, dass sie ihn ziemlich mit ihrer Bitte überfallen hatte.

Er überlegte kurz und nickte dann lächelnd, was das junge Mädchen zu einem aufgeregten Quietschen und einer flüchtigen Umarmung Harrys veranlasste. Harry war einen Moment überrascht über dieses untypische Verhalten Hermines, ließ sich aber dann nicht weiter stören. Nach kurzer Überlegung sprang er plötzlich auf und stürmte auf sein Zimmer.

Bevor Hermine ihre Verwunderung über dieses Verhalten zum Ausdruck bringen konnte war er auch schon wieder mit einem alt aussehenden Buch in der Hand wieder da.

„Hermine, wenn ich dir ein paar Sachen beibringen soll musst du zuerst den Inhalt dieses Buches lernen." Sagte er und hielt ihr „Okklumentik – A Beginners Guide" entgegen.

Hermine nahm das Buch gespannt entgegen und las sich die kleine Themenzusammenfassung auf dem Buchrücken interessiert durch. Bei der Beschreibung dieser Geistesdisziplin zog sie ihre Augenbrauen immer weiter nach oben, bis diese fast im Haaransatz zu verschwinden schienen.

Alles in allem schien Okklumentik wirklich nützlich zu sein und sie versprach ihm diese Kunst so schnell wie möglich zu lernen.

Gegen 11 verabschiedeten sich dann die beiden Freunde und gingen ins Bett. Ein langer erster Schultag erwartete sie.

Auch wenn er sich hingelegt hatte konnte Harry einfach keine Ruhe finden. Ihm schwirrten derart viele Dinge im Kopf herum, dass er einfach nicht schlafen konnte.

Da war zum einen Sirius, der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer. Er wollte unbedingt Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen und mit ihm Reden. Nur wusste er absolut nicht wie er das am Besten anstellen sollte und was er überhaupt sagen wollte. Er wollte mit Sirius so viel machen, konnte es aber einfach nicht in Worte fassen. Ein schöner Ex - Gryffindor war er… Er brachte ja nicht einmal den Mut auf mit seinem Paten zu reden.

Auch war da Voldemort, oder Quirrel. Bei beiden hatte er keine Ahnung wo sie steckten und das wurmte ihn ungemein. Hatte er mit Sirius Befreiung die Zeitlinie schon derart weit beeinflusst? Anscheinend schon. Allerdings war nicht alles anders. Als er in der Winkelgasse war hatte er mitbekommen, wie Hagrid den Stein der Weisen aus dem Verlies holte. Dieser musste also wieder zum Schutz vor Voldemort im Schloss versteckt sein. Nun fragte er sich nur wie er ihn am besten schützen konnte, nun da er sich nicht sicher war wie wann und mit welchen Mitteln old Voldi versuchen würde an den Stein zu gelangen.

Seine Schlange Salazar schlängelte sich langsam unter der Bettdecke hervor und betrachtete seinen Herren nachdenklich.

„Wasss hassst du Harry? Irgenetwassss beunruhigt dich? Wassss issssst essss?"

Harry sah milde auf seinen Vertrauten hinunter und antwortete ruhig und leise.

„Die ZZzzzukunft mein Freund, die Zzzzunkunft. Ich weissssss nicht wassss ssssie bringen wird und dasssss ängssstigt mich."

„Verssssstehe. Gibt essss irgendwasss das ich tun kann um dir zzzzzu helfen?"

Harry schwieg einen Moment und dachte über das Angebot seines Vertrauten nach bevor er antwortete, nach wie vor sehr leise um seine Zimmergenossen nicht zu wecken geschweige denn auf seine Parselfähigkeiten aufmerksam zu machen.

„Wenn ich genau überlege gibt esssss etwassss."

„Ja Meissster?"

„Könntesssst du dich ein bissschen bei den anderen Ssschlangen und Tieren umhören ob ssssssie etwassss über den andren Menssschen wisssen, der Parsssel beherrsssssht?"

„Natürlich, dassss isssst mir ein leichtesss!"

„Danke Sssalazzzar! Melde esssss mir bitte ssssofort wenn du etwasss wichtigesss erfährsssssst."

Dieses Mal machte Salazar nur eine Bewegung, die man bei einer Schlange wohl als Nicken verstehen konnte und schlängelte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

Harry ließ sich seufzend und mit einem etwas leichteren Herzen in die Kissen zurücksinken. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später befand auch er sich in dem Land der Träume.

Am nächsten Morgen wunderte sich ¾ der Schule über die Lücken am Slytherin Tisch. Es schien als wären mindestens ein halbes dutzend Schüler abwesend. Auch konnte man eine fast sichtbare Trennung des Hauses erkennen.

Auf der einen Seite saß Ginny zusammen mit Blaise, Julia und etwas 2 Dutzend anderer Slytherins verschiedener Jahrgänge. Auf der anderen Seite hatten es sich die Pro-Dark Schüler breit gemacht. Sie umfassten etwa 20 Schüler. Zwischen diesen beiden Gruppen befanden sich noch ungefähr 50 andere Schüler die keiner Gruppe anzugehören schienen.

Draco Malfoy saß, was für jeden in der Halle sehr überraschend war, in der mittleren Sektion. Dieses brachte ihm sehr viele fragende Blicke ein, die er allerdings gekonnt ignorierte und sich ungestört weiter seinem Frühstück widmete.

Zwischen den drei Fraktionen waren jeweils Lücken von ein paar Metern, was die Aufspaltung des Hauses für alle anderen in der großen Halle sichtbar machte.

Dass Gerüchte über einen großen Kampf im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, förmlich nur so durch den Raum flogen machte die ganze Sache natürlich nicht im Geringsten besser.

Harry freute sich nur, dass ausnahmsweise einmal nicht er das Objekt der Gerüchte war. Allerdings wunderte er sich was Ginny mit dem Ganzen zu tun hatte. Auch war ihm aufgefallen das Snape das Verhalten seines Hauses, mit einer Grimmasse auf dem Gesicht, beobachteten.

Harry saß zusammen mit Hermine und einigen Anderen aus seinem Jahrgang am Ravenclaw Tisch und beobachtete das Ganze schweigend. Er wartete nebenbei aufmerksam darauf, dass endlich die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt werden.

Kurz darauf machte auch der kleine Professor Flitwick seine Runde am Tisch und verteilte gut gelaunt die Stundenpläne.

Harry und Hermine hatten als erstes eine Doppelstunde DADA zusammen mit den Gryffindors, gefolgt von je einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche, beides mit den Slytherins.

Dem Jungen-der-lebt wurde bei dem Gedanken an Sirius wieder ganz mulmig und er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er sich zusammen mit seinen Klassenkameraden auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer machte. Er ging extra langsam, um sich noch ein wenig Zeit zu geben sich zu sammeln, stand aber dann doch viel zu schnell vor der Tür zu Sirius Klassenraum.

Er betrat den Raum und blieb vor Schock wie angewurzelt stehen.

Langsam zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben, bevor er schließlich in ein gellendes Gelächter ausbrach.

AN:

So.. Wieder ein Kapitel beendet…

Erst einmal möchte ich mich (wie jede Woche) für alle Kommentare bedanken! Ein ganz besonders großes Dankeschön natürlich auch an meine Beta Leserin Veronica Evans!

Sie hat mir gesagt mein Cliffi wäre gemein und ich sollte es lassen… Naja… konnte es mir nicht verkneifen! Ein bisschen Spannung muss sein, auch wenn es noch so gemein ist :)

Ein paar Fragen beantworte ich dann auch gleich noch mal…

Wir Ron wieder zu Harrys Freund?

Ja, wird er.. auch wenn das Ganz etwas langsam geschieht.

Bekommt Blaise noch eine größere Rolle?

Gut möglich..

Werden die Zwillinge zu einer Percy Imitation?

Um Gottes Willen! Die Beiden! Nie im Leben!

So.. und nun noch einige andere Kleinigkeiten.

Zum einen. Was soll ich mit Draco machen? Wie ihr ja gesehen habt ist er derzeit neutral. Soll er sich Harrys Truppe anschließen oder wieder zu den bösen Buben zurückgehen? Ihr habt die freie (und begründete) Wahl.

Irgendwelche bestimmten Paare, die noch gewünscht sind? Vielleicht lässt sie da noch was einrichten

Ps. Die Kampfszene in diesem Kapitel ist die erste, die ich je geschrieben habe also geht nicht zu hart mit mir ins Gericht. :)

Na dann.

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	12. A not only sirius Situation

_Letztes Kapitel_

_Dem Jungen-der-lebt wurde bei dem Gedanken an Sirius wieder ganz mulmig und er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er sich zusammen mit seinen Klassenkameraden auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer machte. Er ging extra langsam, um sich noch ein wenig Zeit zu geben sich zu sammeln, stand aber dann doch viel zu schnell vor der Tür zu Sirius Klassenraum._

_Er betrat den Raum und blieb vor Schock wie angewurzelt stehen._

_Langsam zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben, bevor er schließlich in ein gellendes Gelächter ausbrach._

Kapitel 12

A not only sirius Situation

Harry bot sich in diesem Klassenraum das absolut irreste Bild, das er je gesehen hatte.

Dutzende kleiner Tomaten, Rüben, Äpfel und anderer Früchte denen kleine Arme und Beine gewachsen waren jagten Sirius durch den Raum während dieser versuchte seine kleinen Angreifer mit allen möglichen Zaubern aufzuhalten. Dies war allerdings nicht von Erfolg gekrönt.

Kurz darauf konnte er sich auf einen Tisch retten und erst einmal verschnaufen. Panisch probierte er weiter alle möglichen Zauber aus um der Plage Herr zu werden.

Allerdings hatte er nicht mit dem Einfallsreichtum der kleinen Plagegeister gerechnet.

Diese bauten nämlich eifrig an einer Art „Menschlichen Leiter" und hatten bereits fast den Tischrand erreicht.

Sirius sah sich Hilfe suchend um, sah allerdings nur sein Patenkind, das sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden krümmte.

Das Sirius Angreifer bei ihrer Attacke immer wieder wiederholten „Du bist einer von uuuuns! Looos! Koooomm zu uuuuuuns!" half Harrys Lachanfall auch nicht im Geringsten.

Nun hatte das Obst und Gemüse die Tischoberfläche erreicht und stürzte sich voller Vergnügen auf den kreischenden Sirius, der sofort vom Tisch und in eine Masse anderer Plagegeister fiel.

Es gab ein kurzes matschendes Geräusch, Sirius sprang auf und rannte zur Tür. Nur um anzuhalten als die „Überlebenden" hinter ihm ein herzzerreißendes Klagelied anstimmten.

Mit einem Stöhnen hieb sich Sirius den Kopf gegen die Tür, wurde aber dann von seinem immer noch lachenden Patenkind abgelenkt.

„Das findest du wohl lustig, was?" fragte er, inzwischen auch leicht belustigt, Harry.

Dieser war immer noch so sehr am lachen, dass er nur ein kleines Nicken zustande bringen konnte bevor er sich wieder seinem Lachanfall hingab.

Sirius beobachtete ihn noch einen Moment schweigend, bevor er mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes einen Bottich voll eiskaltem Wassers über Harry beschwor und auskippte.

Ein kleiner Schrei von Harry und dessen nasses Auftreten überzeugten ihn von dem Erfolg seiner Aktion. Er fing an breit zu grinsen. Dieses Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter, als er gemurmelte Beleidigungen und ein leises Knurren von Harry wahrnahm.

Er hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, was als nächstes geschah.

„Tarantallegra!"

Sirius fing an wie wild zu tanzen und warf dem nun wieder grinsenden Harry einen finsteren Blick zu. Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und beendete das ganze mit einem „Finite Incantatem!".

Wieder halbwegs sicher auf den Beinen schleuderte er seinem gemeingefährlichen Patenkind einen „Expilliarmus!" entgegen.

Dieser konterte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit einem „Protego!" und schützte sich vor der Attacke.

In den nächsten Minuten entwickelte sich die kleine Plänkelei zu einem ausgewachsenen Duell in dem der umliegende Klassenraum arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde und die letzten der überlebenden Obst- und Gemüsesorten ein verfrühtes Ende fanden.

Der Lehrertisch fiel so einem schlecht gezielten Reductor zum Opfer, genau wie einige Tische und die Tür.

Sirius ließ es sich nicht anmerken aber er war von Harrys Fähigkeiten sehr beeindruckt. Kein normaler Erstklässler sollte sich auf einem derart hohen Level duellieren können. Er musste all sein Können aufbringen, damit Harry mit ihm nicht völlig den Boden wischte.

Was Sirius allerdings nicht wusste war, dass Duellieren auf diesem Level für Harry nur als „Aufwärmen" galt. Dieser wollte sich allerdings nicht schon alle seine Fähigkeiten offenbaren, also blieb er auf einem für ihn relativ niedrigen Level.

Das Duell endete schließlich als die Stimmen der anderen Erstklässler im Gang zu hören waren, die sich auf den Klassenraum zu bewegten.

Sirius und Harry warfen sich noch einen schnellen panischen Blick zu bevor sie sehr eilig den Klassenraum mit einen schnellen aber kraftwollen Reparo wieder in Ordnung brachten.

Als die anderen Schüler den Klassenraum betraten war alles wieder an seinem angestammten Platz. Sirius saß an seinem Tisch und ein scheinheiliger Harry Potter in der ersten Reihe. Nichts wies auch nur annähernd auf die Schlacht hin, die hier Sekunden vorher noch getobt hatte.

Harry grinste nur in sich hinein. ‚Ohja.. Ich denke dies ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft'

Laut plappernd füllte sich die Klasse langsam auf. Hermine setzte sich auf Harry linke Seite und Ron Weasley an die Rechte.

‚Wie in alten Zeiten.. Das Goldene Trio wieder vereint. Nur das wir in verschiedenen Häusern sind und ich Ron hier noch nicht einmal kenne…" dachte Harry bei sich.'

Ronald Weasley betrachtete die Berühmtheit neben sich aus dem Augenwinkel.

‚Ich würde ihn gern zum Freund haben… Aber ich hab ihm nichts anzubieten.. Ich bin arm und habe keine besonderen Fähigkeiten… Wieso sollte er etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen? Aber naja… Fragen schadet nichts... denke ich zumindest…'

Mit einem etwas nervösen Gesicht wandte er sich Harry zu und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Hallo! Ich bin Ron Weasley. Schön dich kennen zu lernen!"

„Hi. Harry Potter mein Name. Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite" erwiderte Harry lächelnd

Bereits Sekunden später waren sie derart in ein hitziges Gespräch über Quidditch vertieft, dass Hermine sich völlig ignoriert vorkam und sich beleidig in ein großes Buch über DADA vertiefte.

Sirius beobachtete dieses nur mit einer belustigten Miene von vorne und begann schließlich seinen Unterricht.

Sirius Unterricht war einmal eine erfrischende Abwechslung zu den inkompetenten Lehrern, die Harry sonst gewohnt gewesen war mit Ausnahme von Remus Lupin. Allerdings waren seine Lernmethoden etwas….unorthodox. Jedes Mal wenn eine Frage falsch beantwortet wurde, bekam dieser innerhalb der nächsten 30 Sekunden von Sirius einen Streich gespielt.

Einmal wuschen dem Unglücklichen plötzlich überall am Körper Federn, ein anderes Mal fing ein Mädchen an wie irre zu jodeln und dergleichen mehr.

Damit sich überhaupt jemand meldete, selbst auf die Gefahr hin verzaubert zu werden hatte Sirius dafür gesorgt, dass jeder Schüler sich mindestens einmal pro Stunde melden musste. Andernfalls würden sie sein „Streiche Spezial" abbekommen und das wollte selbstverständlich niemand.

So hatte Professor Black in einen Zug seinen Spaß und animierte gleichzeitig seine Schüler dazu besser aufzupassen und die Arbeit gewissenhaft zu erledigen.

Alles in Allem ein rundum gutes Arrangement von dem sowohl Schüler, als auch Lehrer beträchtlich profitierten.

Fröhlich vor sich pfeifend ging er nach der vollendeten Stunde zusammen mit Hermine in den Kerker zum Tränkeunterricht.

Diese guckte ihn angesichts seiner Fröhlichkeit bereits den ganzen Weg recht schief an.

„Gibt es einen besonderen Grund für deine Fröhlichkeit Harry?"

Harry grinste sie nur an und tänzelte förmlich die Stufen zum Kerker hinunter.

„Wenn man davon absieht, dass ich grade meinen Paten flüchtig kennen gelernt hatte und gleich Snape fertig machen werde eigentlich nicht."

„PROFESSOR Snape, Harry! Autoritätspersonen verdienen ein gewisses Maß an Respekt! Selbst wenn sie so schlecht unterrichten wie Snape, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf."

Hier hörte Harry langsam auf zu grinsen und sag seine intelligente Freundin mit einem gewissen Ernst an.

„Respekt ist etwas, das man sich verdienen muss. Nicht etwas, das nur wegen eines Titels gegeben werden sollte. Wenn er sich entsprechend verhält werde ich ihn auch respektieren, sonst nicht."

Den Rest des Weges legten sie in einem nachdenklichen Schweigen zurück. Insbesondere Hermine dachte angestrengt über Harrys Worte nach. Sie musste zugeben, dass eine große Weisheit darin lag und sie keinen Fehler an seinen Aussagen entdecken konnte. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte einfach keinen finden und entschloss kurz darauf seinem Beispiel zu folgen und Respekt nur noch denen zu geben, die ihn auch verdient hatten, auch wenn sie sich erst einmal an diese Sicht der Dinge gewöhnen musste.

Schweigend betraten die beiden den Klassenraum und setzten sich zu Ginny und Blaise, die es sich bereits in der Mitte des Klassenraumes bequem gemacht hatten.

Angeregt tauschten die Vier ihre gesammelten Erlebnisse der ersten Doppelstunde aus und bemerkten nicht einmal das filmreife Eintreten von Professor Severus Snape.

Dieser allerdings mochte es überhaupt nicht derart ignoriert zu werden. Das auch noch von 4 Schülern, von denen zwei aus seinem eigenen Haus waren. Schlimm genug, dass sie sich mit den zwei Ravenclaws wunderbar verstehen zu schienen. Das sie ihn allerdings völlig ignorierten verzerrte seine Gesichtszüge zu seiner Schmerz und Qual versprechenden Grimmasse.

‚Immerhin sind es keine Gryffindors..." dachte er noch bevor er zu einem verbalen Gemetzel ansetzte.

„Was haben wir denn hier…? Vier Schüler, die nicht einmal die niedrigsten Regeln des Benehmens kennen? Von einem Wiesel hab ich nichts anderes erwartet. Schließlich ist die Familie Weasley nicht wirklich das, was in Zaubererkreisen als Standart betrachtet wird.

Potter ist auch keine wirkliche Überraschung. Mit seinem übersteigerten Ego und gefeierten Status denkt er sicher, er stehe über solchen kleinlichen Regeln, die sowieso nur uns Normalbürger betreffen. Er kann seine heilige Person ja um Merlins Willen nicht mit so etwas Trivialen belasten.

Und wen haben wir denn hier noch... Ein Schl… Eine Muggelgeborene ohne jeglichen Respekt für die Welt, in die sie gnädigerweise eingelassen wurde. Sie hätte lieber bei Ihresgleichen bleiben sollen und sich so viel Ärger und Schmach ersparen können. Aber nein, sie fand es besser uns mit ihrer minderwertigen Präsenz zu beehren.

Allerdings sie, Mr. Zabini. Von ihnen hätte ich mehr erwartet. Sie kennen die angemessene Etikette und doch ziehen sie die Gesellschaft dieses Pöbels angemessenen Kreisen vor. An ihrer Stelle würde ich dieses schnellstens ändern wenn sie sich keine Krankheit einfangen wollen oder anderweitig bleibenden Schaden nehmen wollen."

Der größte Teil von Snapes Triade triefte förmlich nur so vor Sarkasmus und boshafter Freude einige seiner Schüler niedermachen zu können.

Er hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich einige Schüler auch wehren konnten.

Harry hatte das ganze ruhig über sich ergehen lassen. Er wurde allerdings wütend, als er sah das Ginny und Hermine durch die harten verbalen Tiefschläge den Tränen nahe waren. Ginny war normalerweise für so etwas nicht anfällig, doch ging es ihr dieses Mal anscheinend sehr an die Substanz. Bei Hermine hatte er einen wunden Punkt getroffen, der sie fast in Tränen ausbrechen ließ. Blaise hatte seine kalte Maske aufgesetzt, drückte allerdings unter dem Tisch Hermine mit einer unterstützenden Geste die Hand, was diese mit einem kleinen aber traurigen Lächeln quittierte.

‚Genug ist genug' dachte Harry nur zornig, bevor er zum Gegenschlag ausholte.

„Ich verstehe Professor. Schüler ohne triftigen Grund auf niedrigstem Niveau verbal anzugreifen gehört also zur angebrachten Verhaltensweise? Kein Wunder, dass Sie derart verbittert und sarkastisch sind. Sie brauchen dringend eine Freundin, habe ich den Eindruck. Wie dem auch sei... kommen wir zum Punkt."

Snape machte währenddessen eine beachtliche Goldfischimitation, schaffte es aber trotzdem wegen des respektlosen Tonfalls und dem Inhalt seiner Worte langsam vor Wut rot anzulaufen. Er ähnelte so stark einem roten Goldfisch von beachtlicher Größe. Dieser Umstand hinderte Harry allerdings nicht im Geringsten am Fortfahren.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass Ihnen jegliches Talent als Lehrer fehlt. Diese können nämlich normalerweise mit Schülern umgehen und beleidigen sie nicht als erstes nach dem Betreten des Raumes. Ich werde deshalb in Zukunft nicht mehr an ihrem verschandelten Unterricht teilnehmen und mir das Material im Selbststudium aneignen. Bevor sie etwas gegenteiliges sagen, ich weiß das diese Möglichkeit besteht auch wenn sie nicht hinreichend bekannt ist. Ich lade alle hier herzlich ein zu mir zu stoßen."

Nach dem Beenden seiner Rede verbeugte er sich kurz spöttisch in Richtung Snape, packte seine Sachen und verließ fröhlich pfeifend den Raum.

Keine 5 Sekunden später hatten Hermine, Ginny und Blaise ebenfalls den Raum verlassen in dem noch immer ein absolut verblüffter Professor stand der versuchte ein Sinn auf den ganzen Vorkommnissen zu machen. Kurz darauf wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihn der Rest der Klasse ungläubig anstarrte, was ihn nur wieder wütend machte.

„Was glotzt ihr denn so? An die Arbeit! Ihr seid nicht hier fürs Nichtstun!"

Während die Schüler sich beeilten seinen Anweisungen nachzukommen setzte Snape sich psychisch erschöpft an seinen Schreibtisch und begann einige kleine Okklumentik Übungen zu seiner Beruhigung.

Die Vier, die den Tränkeunterricht verlassen hatten, saßen währenddessen an einem ruhigen Tisch in der Bibliothek und berieten das weitere Vorgehen.

„Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass ich das grade getan habe" kam grade von einer leicht verwirrten Hermine Jane Granger.

Als sie diese neue Welt der Zauberer betreten hatte wollte sie in allem die Beste sein und nun schmiss sie gleich am ersten Tag alles über den Haufen.

„Am Ende wird es sich für uns auszahlen, glaub mir.", antwortete Harry nur ruhig.

Blaise sah ihn nur kritisch an. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein Harry? Nach allem was ich weiß könnten wir grade eben unsere zukünftige Karriere völlig versaut haben."

Harry grinste nur. „Mein Cousin ist ein Tränkemeister. Einer der obendrein auch noch weiß, wie man unterrichtet. Ich muss es wissen, schließlich hat er mir einen großen Teil meines jetzigen Wissens in Zaubertränken vermittelt. Er ist übrigens genau unser Alter. Ich denke ich kann es arrangieren, dass er uns unterrichtet. So werden wir einen gewaltigen Vorsprung vor allen anderen unseres Jahrgangs haben, denn soweit ich weiß kann Snape genauso gut unterrichten wie er singen kann. Also gar nicht."

Die Mienen seiner Freunde hatten sich angesichts dieser, zugegeben etwas überraschenden, Entwicklung merklich aufgehellt.

Blaise musterte ihn allerdings nach wie vor kritisch. „Wie kommt es, dass dein Cousin ein Tränkemeister ist und ich noch nie von ihm gehört habe? Gerade wenn in solch jungem Alter eine Meisterschaft erreicht wird sollte es doch in aller Munde sein, nicht wahr?"

Harry hatte diese Frage erwartet und antwortete deswegen ohne viel zu überlegen „Dudley ist kein offizieller Meister. Er ist nicht einmal Teil der Zaubererwelt. Er ist ein Squib und hat sich daher der Magiebranche verschrieben, die er ausüben kann. Und er ist absolut genial dabei. Zurzeit arbeitet er glaube ich nebenbei an einem Heilmittel für Wehrwölfe. Niemand kennt ihn also in der Branche aber ich kann euch versichern, dass ihr kaum jemanden mit einem größeren Wissen über Zaubertränke finden werdet. Ach ja.. falls ihr mal einen Anwalt brauchen solltet, könnt ihr euch ebenfalls an ihn wenden. Er ist ein kleiner juristischer Experte und könnte in dieser Richtung wahrscheinlich ein Vermögen verdienen, wenn ihn nicht seine Tränke schon reich machen…"

Diese Aussage verblüffte die anderen Drei. Ihr Alter und doch schon ein inoffizieller Meister. Laut Harrys Bemerkung sogar einer der Besten. Obendrein auch noch ein Gesetzesexperte. Harry hatte wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Verwandtschaft.

Nachdem Blaises Skepsis befriedigt war spielten sie noch eine Runde Schach, bevor sie sich zu Filwicks Unterricht in den Zaubersprücheklassenraum begaben.

Dieser Unterricht verlief ohne allzu große Zwischenfälle, wenn man einmal davon absieht, dass Harry statt der Feder einen aufmüpfigen Slytherin mit Wucht gegen die Decke levidierte, völlig aus Versehen natürlich.

Der Schüler wurde von einem Klassenkameraden aus demselben Haus auf die Krankenstation begleitet, die noch immer durch die Ereignisse im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum voll belegt war.

Poppy Pomfrey machte sich allmählich Sorgen. Die Schule hatte kaum angefangen und sie hatte bereits über ein halbes Dutzend Schüler in ihrer Obhut. Bis auf einen Gryffindor, der eine Treppe hinunter gefallen war, waren es alles Slytherins. Sie nahm sich vor diese Vorkommnisse im nächsten Treffen des Lehrerkollegiums am Abend zur Sprache zu bringen.

Draco Malfoy konnte später tief in Gedanken versunken im Gemeinschaftraum gesehen werden. Er hatte hier in Hogwarts viel zum Nachdenken bekommen und sortierte nun Stück für Stück seine bisherigen Erfahrungen aus.

‚Zuerst einmal haben wir das Duell im Gemeinschaftsraum gestern Abend. Ginny Weasley hat die anderen nach Strich und Faden fertig gemacht. Es schien als müsse sie sich dafür nicht einmal anstrengen. Und dieser Schild.. Dergleichen hab ich noch nie gesehen… Wie waren Vaters Worte doch noch genau… ach ja… „Weasleys sind genauso minderwertig wie Schlammblüter... Sie sind schwach, arm und haben nicht das geringste bisschen Anstand". Ist das wirklich so? Ich denke nicht... Schwach ist sie ganz sicher nicht… Arm? Das ist wohl richtig, es sei denn sie angelt sich einen reichen Ehemann... Anstand? Das kann ich noch nicht beurteilen, allerdings hat sie sich nur verteidigt und am Boden liegende Gegner nicht mehr angegriffen.. Das war Anstand den bestimmt keiner ihrer Gegner gehabt hätte.

Es scheint so als müsste ich mir ein völlig neues Weltbild zusammensetzen. Die Aktion heute im Tränkeunterricht unterstreicht das nur... Severus ist zwar mein Pate, aber sein Verhalten war unangemessen. Verdammt unangemessen sogar. Obendrein habe ich den Eindruck, dass er so einige der Schüler mit dem meisten Potential aus seinem Unterricht verjagt hat.

Nun gut... mit dem was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe kann ich mir noch kein Urteil bilden..Erst einmal abwarten und schauen was weiterhin passiert. Also sitze ich weiterhin im neutralen Teil des Slytherin Tisches. Wie die mich heute morgen alle angesehen haben. Als wäre ich das achte Weltwunder oder irgendwas in der Richtung.

Ich hoffe nur mein Vater erfährt davon nichts…'

Harry hatte sich nach Flitwicks Unterricht unter einem Vorwand von seinen Freunden getrennt und stand nun direkt vor der Kammer des Schreckens. Ein Name, den er nebenbei mal bemerkt, völlig idiotisch fand.

Durch seine Studien wusste er, dass er als Parselmund gegen die Blicke eines Basilisken immun war. Ärgerlich, dass er das damals in seinem zweiten Jahr nicht gewusst hatte. Es hätte den Kampf anfangs um einiges leichter gemacht. Aber da es keinen Sinn hat über verschüttete Milch zu trauern wandte er sich wieder zu seinem anstehenden Vorhaben zu.

„Öffne!" zischte er der Tür zu, worauf dieser sofort reagierte und langsam aufschwang. Er hatte zuerst überlegt ob er Ginny mit auf diesen kleinen Ausflug nehmen sollte, die Idee dann allerdings verworfen. Sie würde schon noch früh genug hier herunterkommen.

Langsam und bedächtig schritt er durch die große Halle, versunken in alten Erinnerungen, die er mit dieser Umgebung verband. Tom Riddle und der Basilisk waren einige davon.

Vor der Statue Slytherins blieb er schließlich stehen.

„Sssssprich mit mir, Ssssalazzzar Ssslytherin, Größßßßter der Gründer!" sprach der laut zu der Statue.

Mit einem leisen Knirschen öffnete sich der Mund der Statue und die große Schlange kam heraus. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie Harry gegenüber zur Ruhe und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Wasss bringt Euch hierher, mensssschlich Sssslange?"

„Ich hörte, dasssss in der Kammer desssss Ssschreckensssss eine Königin der Sssschlangen anzzzutreffen sssei. Ich wollte mich ssselbsssst davon überzzzzeugen und meinen Ressspekt zzzzollen."

Der Basilisk schien mit dieser Antwort sehr zufrieden zu sein und neigte ihr Haupt leicht in Anerkennung.

„Dassss issst ssssehr höflich von Euch. Ich habe sssonssst hier unten sssssehr wenig Besssssuch. Dassss letzzzte Mal vor etwa 50 Jahren… Eine bösssse Person. Er legte einen Zzzzzauber auf mich und sssso mussssste ich ihm dienen. Ich tötete eine Persssson, ein mensssschliches Mädchen. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl…"

Von dieser Wendung der Ereignisse war Harry sehr überrascht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, den Basilisken wieder töten zu müssen, da sie eine Gefahr für die Studenten darstellte. Nun sah das Ganze allerdings völlig anders aus.

„Liegt diesssser Zzzzauber immer noch auf dir?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Ja.. Leider.. Ich bin, wie Ihr offensichtlich sssehen könnt, kein Zauberer und kann ihn daher nicht entfernen."

„Hättesssst du etwassss dagegen wenn ich esss verssssuche?"

„Wasss? Dasss könntet Ihr? Ich wäre Euch dafür ewig dankbar!"

Harry nickte der Schlange nur aufmunternd zu und hob seine Hände. Für diese Art der Magie konnte er seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen. Er würde durch die magische Energie förmlich ausbrennen. Nicht, dass er ihn überhaupt brauchen würde.

Langsam fing er an leise eine lange Formel auf Latein aufzusagen. Seine Hände begannen parallel in einem leichten Blau zu leuchten. Kleine, ebenfalls blaue, Fäden wandten sich durch die Luft und strebten schließlich auf den Basilisken zu. Kurz darauf war die ganze Kammer von diesem Leuchten erfüllt und die große Schlange war vollkommen von den Fäden eingehüllt.

Durch genaues Hinsehen waren schwache, rauchige, schwarze Ketten zu erkennen, die den Basilisken umschlossen. Langsam lösten die blauen Fäden die schwarzen auf, bis in einer Explosion gleißenden Lichts das letzte Stück im Nichts verschwand.

Der Basilisk betrachtete Harry nun mit Respekt in den Augen. Um ihre Fesseln zu sprengen bedurfte es einer beachtlichen Macht. Dass jemand so jung dazu in der Lage war konnte sie einfach nur beeindrucken. Sie verneigte sich tief vor dem nun verblüfften Harry.

„Ich danke Euch! Endlich bin ich frei von meinen Fesssseln."

„Wenn du willssssst, kann ich einen Schutzzzzzzauber auf dich legen der ssssolche Beeinflusssssungen in Zukunft verhindern wird."

„Ich bitte Euch darum."

Ein paar Minuten später hatte Harry dies ebenfalls erledigt und wurde von der großen Schlange mit noch mehr Respekt betrachtet. Den letzten Magier, den sie derart respektiert hatte war Salazar Slytherin gewesen. Ein weithin missverstandener Zauberer, der seine Zeit lieber mit Schlangen als mit den Menschen verbrachte.

„Ich danke Euch wiederum. Ich werde Eure Taten nicht vergessssen und mich einesss Tagessss dafür revangieren. Kann ich noch etwassss für euch tun?"

„Ja... Ich hätte ein kleinesss Anliegen. Ich würde diesssen Raum gerne als Trainigsssraum nutzzzen. Für mich und für einige Freunde. Ich würde dich dessshalb bitten keinen der Mensssschen, die mit mir kommen zzzu töten oder zzzu versssteinern."

„Dasss lässt ssssich einrichten. Diesssse Kammer hat einen Ausssgang in einen großßßen Wald. Ich werde mir dort meine Nahrung besssorgen. Und da ich kontrollieren kann, welche Aussswirkungen mein Blick hat werde ich keinem Eurer Begleiter Leid zzzufügen. Ich biete weiterhin an diesssen Raum zzzu bewachen, damit keiner den Euch unerwünssscht isssst die Kammer betreten kann."

„Ich wäre dir sssssehr verbunden wenn du esss sssso einrichten könntesst. Da ich in der Sssschule inzzzwisssschen sssicher ssschon vermissst werde mussss ich nun gehen. Auf Wiedersssehen!"

Die Königin der Schlangen neigte legendlich ihr Haupt zum Abschied und begab sich in den zum Wald führenden Tunnel um auf Nahrungssuche zu gehen.

Diesen Abend ging Harry James Potter sehr zufrieden mit Gott und der Welt ins Bett, nicht im geringsten gestört von einigen Ereignissen die sich in einem ganz anderen Teil der Welt abspielten.

Die Auswirkungen sollte er allerdings zu spüren bekommen, wenn auch nicht in unmittelbarer Zukunft.

AN:

Wieder einmal ein großes Dankeschön für alle Kommentare! Und natürlich einen großen Dank an meine Beta Leserin Veronica Evans!

Anscheinend wollen die Meisten Draco auf der grauen/hellen Seite haben. Schauen wir mal was ich so daraus machen kann. Auch bei den Parings hab ich eure Vorschläge zur Kenntnis genommen und nun könnt ihr euch überraschen lassen was ich davon ausführen werde.

Nu noch zu ein paar Fragen..

Warum fragt Harry Ginny nicht telepatisch über die Spaltung des Hauses?

Er war einfach so neugierig, dass er nicht an diese Option gedacht hat

Warum geht Ginny so entschlossen gegen ihre Angreifer vor wenn sie das Kämpfen doch hasst?

Sie musste gegenüber den Slytherins Stärke demonstrieren.. auch wenn ihr die Mittel hierfür nicht wirklich gefallen.

Warum kämpf Ginny stablos?

Tut sie nicht! Ich hab da irgendwo geschrieben das sie ihren Zauberstab zieht.. Ist vielleicht ein wenig untergegangen.. hust

Wird es eine Menge Action geben?

fies vor sich hinlacht und aus dem Raum geht

Was passiert mit dem Stein der Weisen?

Sehr ihr irgendwo in den nächsten Kapiteln.

So… abschließend möchte ich mich noch einmal für die etwas verlängerte Wartezeit entschuldigen.. aber wie in meinem Profil steht war das gute Wetter schuld!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	13. Der Orden der Dämmerung

Kapitel 13

Der Orden der Dämmerung

Die Zeit bis zu den Weihnachtsferien verging wie im Fluge und ohne großartige Ereignisse, zumindest sahen die Lehrerschaft und die meisten Schüler es so.

Merkwürdigerweise hatte es nie einen Zeitungsartikel über einen Einbruch bei Gringotts gegeben, was Harry gewisse Sorgen machte. Auch hatte er noch nicht mal ein kleines Piepsen von Quirrel gehört, geschweige denn etwas über den dunklen Lord.

Ihm war zwar klar gewesen, dass er die Zukunft stark beeinflusst hatte, aber so allmählich wurde ihm bewusst in welchem Ausmaß dies wirklich der Fall war. Umso mehr Zeit verging, umso klarer wurde ihm, dass er zukünftige Ereignisse nicht mehr mit 100 prozentiger Sicherheit vorhersagen konnte.

Aber er würde das Beste daraus machen!

Angefangen hatte er damit, dass er des Nachts immer die Kammer des Schreckens zu seinen Gunsten ausbaute und veränderte.

Da die Kammer sich tief unter der Erde in einer großen Felsformation befand, konnte er sie nach Belieben verändern und vergrößern.

Zuerst baute er ein Tränkelabor in einen Seitenraum mit den Ausmaßen 40 x 40 Meter und richtete es mit dem Besten vom Besten ein. Geld war keine Frage und zur Winkelgasse konnte er immer durch seine Phönixteleportation. So war es also nicht das geringste Problem ein voll ausgerüstetes Laboratorium wie aus dem Nichts zu schaffen.

Der in der Kammer beheimatete Basilisk schaute der ganzen Entwicklung interessiert zu und leistete Harry hin und wieder etwas Gesellschaft. Ansonsten kümmerte sie sich um ihre selbst gestellte Wachaufgabe und sorgte dafür, dass keine ungebetenen Gäste in der Kammer erschienen.

Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen baute er die Kammer des Schreckens ganz nach seinen Wünschen und Vorstellungen um.

Unter anderem waren hier nun zwei Dutzend Einzelquartiere und ein Dutzend Doppelzimmer aufzufinden, die alle gut ausgestattet waren und recht wohnlich aussahen. In jedem war das entsprechende Bett, als auch ein bis zwei Nachschränke, Schreibtische und Bücherregale zu finden. Die Regale waren allerdings allesamt leer und müssten von den eventuellen Bewohnern selbst aufgefüllt werden.

Angeschlossen war an jeden Raum ein kleines, aber ausreichendes Badezimmer, das in hellen Tönen gehalten war und alles in allem sehr freundlich und einladend wirkte.

Der größte neu eingerichtete Raum war der Trainingsraum, welcher mit der Größe von vier Fußballfeldern einen beachtlichen Platz einnahm. Dieser Raum war in 4 Sektionen unterteilt, die allerdings alle von einer großen Laufbahn umgeben wurden. In einer Sektion standen Muggel – Sportgeräte, die dem Aufbau jeglicher Muskeln helfen sollten.

In der zweiten Sektion befand sich ein recht großer Pool, der schon fast die Ausmaße eines Schwimmbades annahm. Hier konnte insbesondere die Ausdauer trainiert werden. Oder vielleicht auch der eine oder andere Feuerspruch, wenn man nicht unbedingt das Trainingsgelände abbrennen wollte.

Der dritte Sektor war ausschließlich dem Duelliertraining vorbehalten. Dieser Bereich war so verzaubert, dass er dem Raum der Wünsche ähnelte, allerdings nur auf das Duellieren bezogen. Er konnte die Form von allen möglichen Umgebungen zum Kämpfen und Üben annehmen. Von einem Friedhof über eine dicht besiedelte Stadt bis hin zur menschenfeindlichen Umgebung der Sahara. Auch waren hier Dummys aufgebaut, die bei einem Treffer die Kraft des Spruches in einer Skala von 1 bis 100 anzeigen konnten und so jedem Trainierenden den Stand seiner oder ihrer Fähigkeiten darstellen würden.

Sektor Nummer Vier war komplett mit Judo Matten ausgelegt und war ausschließlich für jegliche Art des Kampfsportes gedacht. Hier konnte von Karate über Tai Chi bis zu Kung Fu und Kick Boxen alles geübt werden, dass das Herz begehrt.

Ein eher kleiner Raum war die Bücherei. Dies war ein Viereckiger Raum, der an jeder Wand Regale besaß, die bis zum Bersten mit Büchern aus Harrys Beständen bestückt waren. Der Raum war fast 6 Meter hoch und da die Regale dieselbe Höhe erreichten, standen an selbigen fahrbare Leitern, die einem das Erreichen bestimmter Bücher ermöglichten. In der Mitte standen ein paar Tische mit bequemen Stühlen, die praktisch zum Lernen einluden. Allerdings war der Raum so verzaubert, dass keins der Bücher aus ihm entfernt werden konnte. Einige dieser Bücher waren nämlich sehr kostbar und Harry hatte nicht die Absicht auch nur eins von ihnen zu verlieren.

Alle diese Räume mündeten in einen großen, runden Gemeinschaftraum im Zentrum der ganzen Konstruktion, der von einem großen Kamin beheizt wurde. Her waren verschiedene Tische mit Sofas und Sesseln als Sitzgelegenheiten rund um einen großen runden Tisch in der Mitte verteilt. An diesem zentralen Tisch hatten bis zu 50 Personen Platz, allerdings standen zu dieser Zeit erst 12 Stühle an der Runde.

Auf diesen Tisch war Harry besonders stolz. Er war aus weißem Marmor und wurde von Adern aus schwarzem Quarz durchzogen. In der Mitte war in einem Kreis ein stilisierter Sonnenaufgang abgebildet. Das Wappen seines neu gegründeten Ordens.

Das Symbol vom Orden der Dämmerung.

Vor sich hinlächelnd betrachtete Harry das stolze Zeichen, war aber gleichzeitig traurig darüber, dass er hatte den Orden überhaupt gründen müssen. Schon in seiner Zeitlinie war der Orden des Phönix nicht mehr gewesen als ein Haufen von Informationssammlern und Müllmännern, die immer hinter Voldemort aufräumten, aber nichts taten um ihm aktiv entgegen zu treten. Sie warteten nur ab. Damals hatte er sie damit durchkommen lassen.

Diesen Fehler würde er nicht wieder begehen, denn er hatte sie seiner Meinung nach den Krieg verlieren lassen. Ohne wirkliche Gegner war Voldmort wie ein Wirbelsturm durch das Land gezogen und hatte jegliche, noch so kleine Opposition brutal vernichtet.

Seine Freunde waren überrascht gewesen, als er sie das erste Mal hier herunter geführt hatte. Grinsend dachte er an ihre Reaktionen.

_Flashback_

_Harry stand zusammen mit Ginny und, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottem, Julia Xanders, den Zwillingen und Padme und Parvati Patil vor dem Mädchenklo der maulenden Mirte._

_Diese 10 hatten es Harry nachgemacht und zum großen Ärger des Tränkemeisters dessen Unterricht dauerhaft verlassen. Da Harry ihnen versprochen hatte sich um einen Ersatzlehrer zu kümmern folgten sie diesen nun zum Treffpunkt mit Dudley._

_Der Kammer des Schreckens._

_Zuerst waren sie von dem Ort ihres Unterrichts sehr erschrocken und auch etwas verängstig gewesen. Gutes Zureden von Harry konnte diese Furcht allerdings recht schnell eingrenzen. _

_Bevor er eingewilligt hatte sie alle zur Kammer zu bringen mussten alle noch ein paar Bedingungen zustimmen und diese auch gewissenhaft ausführen._

_Diese waren:_

_- Erlernen von Okklumentik wegen von Harry verlangter Geheimhaltung._

_- Unterschreiben eines Blutpaktes, der dafür sorgte, dass interne Informationen nicht _

_nach außen gelangen konnten_

_Sie stimmten alle zu, auch wenn sie den Sinn des zweiten Punktes nicht recht verstanden. Wieso sollten sie ihren Tränkeunterricht schließlich geheim halten? Da allerdings alle Snape entkommen wollten taten sie wie ihnen geheißen wurde._

_Harry hatte bei dem ganzen allerdings noch Hintergedanken. Das Okklumentik Training würde erstens der Sicherheit und Geheimhaltung helfen. Zweitens, und das war viel wichtiger, würde es sie mental um einiges schneller reifen lassen. Da er darauf spekulierte einen eigenen Orden zu gründen würde er ihre Hilfe brauchen. Und selbst wenn sie nicht alle seinem Orden beitreten wollten würde der Blutpakt das Austreten von Informationen verhindern._

_Er ignorierte das überraschte Aufkeuchen hinter ihm als er den Eingang zur Kammer in Parsel öffnete._

_Beim Hinunterrutschen des Rohres kreischten allerdings alle bereits wieder vor Vergnügen. Ihren grinsenden Gesichtern nach zu schließen würden sie die Tor jedes Mal wieder genießen. _

_Fast wie eine Achterbahn, wie Hermine nebenbei bemerkte._

_Das Auftauchen des Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens führte wiederum zu einigen panischen Reaktionen und es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis Harry alle soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er wieder auf einem halbwegs vernünftigen Niveau mit ihnen reden konnte._

_Dudley begrüßte sie alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und stellte sich erst einmal vor, kurz darauf kamen ihm die anderen nach._

_Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten erhob Harry schließlich das Wort._

„_Nun.. Ihr habt sicher einige Fragen, richtig?" fragte er leicht belustigt. Denn natürlich war die Reise hierher und einiges anderes förmlich dazu verdammt hinterfragt zu werden._

_Zabini fing auch sofort danach an Fragen zu stellen._

„_Nun.. Ich habe eine ganze Masse Fragen, allerdings werde ich die wichtigsten zuerst stellen. Wieso ist ein Basilisk hier unten? Wieso sind wir nicht tot? Wir haben sicherlich alle in ihre Augen gesehen… Seit wann kennst du die Lage der Kammer des Schreckens? Wo sollen wir jetzt genau unseren Tränke Unterricht ausführen? Ich habe bis jetzt noch kein Labor gesehen."_

_Harry nickte ihm leicht zu und hob zu einer Antwort an._

„_Der Basilisk ist seit über einem Jahrtausend hier. Er wurde ursprünglich von Salazar Slytherin hergebracht um diese Kammer zu beschützen. Vor etwa 50 Jahren wurde er von einem noch zur Schule gehenden Voldemort dazu verzaubert Muggelgeborene in Hogwarts anzugreifen und tötete die maulende Mirte. Als Parselmund bin ich gegen die tödlichen Augen des Basilisken immun und konnte die Zauber brechen. Aus Dankbarkeit hat sie versprochen diese Kammer vor all jenen zu beschützen, die nicht von mir oder einer Person meiner Wahl eingelassen werden. Aber selbst beim Verteidigen dieser Kammer wird sie niemanden mehr töten, nur noch versteinern. Schließlich hat sie die Kontrolle über ihre Augen und kann bestimmen was die Person am anderen Ende ihres Blickes erleidet. Deswegen ist auch keiner von euch gestorben oder erstarrt. Ihr wart zusammen mit mir unterwegs und daher sicher._

_Ich werde im Nachhinein noch mit ihr sprechen und dafür sorgen, dass ihr jederzeit herunterkommen könnt. _

_Ich kenne die Lage seit einiger Zeit.. Ich habe sie gegen Anfang des Schuljahres durch Zufall entdeckt und seitdem hier unten ein wenig umgebaut. Der Raum in dem wir grade sitzen war ursprünglich noch nicht hier. Ich habe ihn erst aus dem Fels gehauen könnte man sagen._

_Dasselbe gilt auch für das Tränke Labor. Die Tür hinter mir führt zu einem gut ausgestatteten Labor, in dem uns Dudley, unser hauseigener Tränkemeister, sicherlich einiges mehr beibringen kann, als Snape, dieser elende shampoomeidende Misthaufen, es je könnte._

_Sonst noch Fragen?"_

_Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Anscheinend waren die wichtigsten Fragen fürs erste zur Zufriedenheit aller beantwortet worden._

_Zufrieden nickte Harry Dudley zu und alle machten sich auf den Weg ins Labor, um mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen._

_Nach der ersten Stunde bei Harrys Cousin verteilte Harry Zweiwegeportschlüssel, die alle Anwesenden zu jeder Zeit in die Kammer oder den jeweiligen Korridor vor dem Gemeinschaftraum bringen konnten. Außer Ginny und Harry sprach schließlich keiner Parsel und so hätte auch keiner die Tür öffnen können. Die Portschlüssel waren hier eine recht angemessene Alternative. Grade da Harry sie so gestaltete hatte, dass sie nur von der ihm zugedachten Person benutzt werden konnten. So war sein Geheimnis weiterhin sicher und jeder Portschlüsseldieb hätte nicht das Geringste von seiner Errungenschaft._

_Als nach einigen Wochen die Okklumentik ihre Effekte zeigte und die Schüler mental reifer wurden erklärte er ihnen seine Idee vom Orden. Durch ihre erhöhten mentalen Fähigkeiten erkannten alle die Wichtigkeit eines solchen Unterfangens für ihre Zukunft, gerade da Harry ihnen erzählte, dass Voldemort noch immer lebte und früher oder später wieder auf die Welt der Zauberer losgehen würde._

_Nach einer langen Diskussion stimmten schließlich alle zu seinem Orden beizutreten, da sie sich aufgrund ihres mentalen Alters von durchschnittlich 17 Jahren durchaus dazu in der Lage fühlten eine solche Entscheidung treffen zu können._

_Kurz darauf sah er immer wieder kleine Gruppen des Ordens in der Bücherei oder dem Trainingsraum, wo sie sich neue Fähigkeiten aneigneten._

_Dudley war dem Orden ebenfalls als Tränkemeister und Gesetzesspezialist beigetreten. Okklumentik beherrschte er dank Harry schon seit Jahren und machte sich nun in seiner Freizeit daran Tränke für den Orden zu brauen. So erfüllte er eine nützliche Aufgabe, die ihm gleichzeitig noch tierischen Spaß machte. Er konnte sich also nicht beklagen._

_Allerdings mussten seine Unterrichtsstunden und das Brauen seiner Tränke immer abends stattfinden, damit es nicht von seinen Eltern bemerkt wurde. Er ging schließlich parallel noch zu einer normalen Schule. Jeden Abend kam er dann mittels seines Zweiwegeportschlüssels in der Kammer an und begann mit seiner Arbeit. Den Portschlüssel hatte er von Harry bekommen. Es war ein kleiner silberner Ring, der ihn wann immer er wollte zur Kammer und in sein Zimmer bringen konnte._

_Durch ihr dauerhaftes gemeinsames Training und Lernen wurde die Gruppe um Harry herum immer mehr zusammengeschweißt, was dieser mit wohlwollendem Blick beobachtete. Hausrivalitäten und ähnlichen Unsinn gab es bald unter den Mitgliedern nicht mehr. Weder während des normalen Schulbetriebes, noch während ihrer Freizeitaktivitäten. _

_Dieses gab allerdings wieder dem Direktor zu denken und er warf ein wachsames Auge auf Harry und seine Freunde. Vereinte Häuser waren schließlich nicht im Geringsten in seinem Sinne, wenn er Harry zu seiner perfekten kleinen Waffe machen wollte. Seiner Meinung sollte Harry anhand der Rivalität wachsen und bei Fragen immer zu ihm kommen. So könnte er ihn über die Zeit durch steigenden Einfluss immer mehr auf einen von ihm vorbereiteten Pfad führen._

_Flashback Ende_

Seit sich der Orden zu einer derartigen Einheit entwickelt hatte konnte Harry keinen Schritt mehr machen ohne irgendwie von Dumbledore beobachtet zu werden. Mal verfolgte ihn ein Geist, ein anderes Mal beobachteten ihn die vielen magischen Bilder aufmerksam. Praktisch immer war er unter Beobachtung.

Und das nervte ihn tierisch..

Genervt saß er im Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und warf mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes schnell einen Stillezauber über Hermine, Padma und sich, so das niemand ihrer Konversation lauschen konnte ohne seinen Zauber vorher zu brechen. Das würde er sofort merken und könnte das Gespräch rechtzeitig beenden.

Mit einem entnervten Seufzer ließ er sich weiter in den weichen Ohrensessel rutschen und rieb sich die Schläfen.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen ihren Freund leicht besorgt an.

„Wir wissen, dass dir diese Beobachtung auf die Nerven geht, Harry. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass du es weiter ertragen musst. Zumindest bis du offiziell emanzipiert bist und Dumbledore mit einer Klage vor dem Zauberermangot oder den Schulräten drohen kannst", fing Hermine in einem beruhigenden Tonfall an.

„Ich versuche es ja Mione… Ich versuche es wirklich. Nur ist das alles andere als einfach. Ich tue immer so als würde ich das ganze nicht bemerken.. aber das macht es auch nicht grade einfacher. Mich wundert allerdings schon eine ganze Weile warum der Direktor einfach so zugelassen hat, dass wir Snapes Unterricht dauerhaft verlassen.."

„Harry James Potter! Hier wird nicht einfach so das Thema gewechselt! Selbst wenn ich zugebe, dass die Frage mehr als nur berechtigt ist. Ich habe mich das auch schon gefragt.. Ich könnte mir denken, dass er nichts gemacht hat um ein wenig Einfluss über dich zu bekommen.. wer weiß.. Ich traue dem Direktor so einiges zu…" zum Schluss war Hermine nur noch am murmeln und versank dann ganz in Gedanken.

Padma hatte nur still zu Hermines Kommentar genickt, sich aber sonst nicht weiter an dem Gespräch beteiligt. Sie war generell ein eher ruhiger Typ und sagte eigentlich nur etwas wenn sie direkt angesprochen wurde.

Kurz darauf schweiften ihre Gedanken von einem immer noch vor sich hinmurmelnden Harry zu ihrem Studienpartner ab. Fred Weasley hatte es ihr wirklich angetan, auch wenn sie es sich gegenüber noch nicht so recht eingestehen wollte. Völlig unterbewusst fing sie an zu summen und verträumt vor sich hin zu lächeln.

Harry, der ihr gegenüber saß, sah sie nur mit einem wissenden Blick an und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Transfigurationshausaufgaben zu, die dank seines Vorwissens nicht grade eine große Schwierigkeit für ihn darstellten.

Derweil führten Serverus Snape und Albus Parcival Wufric Brian Dumbledore eine hitzige Diskussion über die genervte Person im Ravenclaw Turm.

„Albus! Wie konntest du zulassen, dass sie meinen Unterricht dauerhaft verlassen? Ich musste inzwischen bereits allen anderen Klassen mit gewaltigen Strafen drohen, damit sie nicht zu Dutzenden meinen Unterricht verlassen! Das KANN so NICHT weitergehen! Tu etwas!"

„Serverus.. du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich das nicht kann! So gerne ich es auch wollte.. Das Schulgesetz erlaubt es mir nicht, hier einzugreifen da das Handeln der Schüler legal ist.. Ich habe hier nicht den geringsten Einfluss.. So leid es mir auch tut.."

Professor Snape betrachtete den Direktor mit einem gemischten Blick. Einerseits war er wirklich unglaublich sauer über die öffentliche Demütigung, die er durch Potter und seine Freunde ertragen musste. Andererseits konnte er Dumbledore verstehen. Auch gab es sowieso wichtigere Sachen zu besprechen.

„Nun gut.. ich werde diese Sache erst einmal ruhen lassen. Aber was ist mit Potter und seinen Freunden? Seine Kontakte erstrecken sich quer durch alle Häuser, dass könnte noch sehr unbequem für uns werden. Obendrein verschwinden diese Schüler hin und wieder immer eine bestimmte Zeit, nur um dann an einer völlig anderen Stelle wieder aufzutauchen! Das Schlimmste ist allerdings, dass ich bei KEINEM EINZIGEN dieser Schüler auf ihre Gedanken zugreifen kann! Sie alle scheinen Okklumentik zu beherrschen! Und sie sind alles Erstklässler! Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie sich diese Situation in den nächsten Jahren entwickeln wird.."

Albus Dumbledore ließ sich nur seufzend weiter in seinen Sessel sinken. Seit Harry Potter seine Schule betreten hatte lief absolut gar nichts mehr nach Plan. Erst wird er nach Ravenclaw sortiert, obwohl er dem Hut gesagt hat, dass er ihn nach Gryffindor stecken sollte. Dann beherrscht der Kleine Okklumentik und nun bekommt er zu schnell zu viele Freunde. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

„Du hast Recht Serverus.. Irgendetwas ist da im Busch. Ich lasse den jungen Potter seit einiger Zeit von den Bildern und Geistern des Schlosses beobachten. Bisher allerdings ohne wirklichen Erfolg. Irgendwie schafft er es immer wieder diesen Aufpassern zu entwischen und zu verschwinden, dabei macht es den Eindruck als würde er sie nicht einmal bemerken… Hast du irgendeine Idee wie wir diese Gruppe von Freunden sprengen können, Serverus?"

„Hm… Zurzeit nicht. Ich würde sowieso abwarten, zumindest bis zum zweiten Jahr. Normalerweise werden solche Querulanten von den anderen Mitgliedern des jeweiligen Hauses gezwungen auf Abstand zu anderen Häusern zu gehen. So war es zumindest die letzten Jahrzehnte immer.. Es gab nur sehr wenige Ausnahmen und diese sind meistens nicht öffentlich bekannt geworden."

„Ja.. ich denke ich kann mich deiner Meinung erst einmal anschließen.. Warten wir noch etwas und beobachten die Entwicklung… Kann ich dir noch einen Zitronenbonbon anbieten?"

Snape sah ihn nur an, als hätte er grade vorgeschlagen ihn in ein rosa Kleid zu stecken und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Nein danke, Albus. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht wie du dieses ekelige Zeug den ganzen Tag essen kannst.."

„Liegt an den Fröhlichkeitstränken, mit denen die Bonbons versetzt sind.. Hilft mir meine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten."

„Ich verstehe.. Gute Nacht, Albus!"

Snape nickte dem Direktor noch einmal zu und verließ dann mit, wie immer, wehenden Roben den Raum und ließ einen nachdenklichen, aber zwanghaft fröhlichen Dumbledore in seinem stillen Büro zurück.

Am nächsten Tag ging es in die Weihnachtsferien und alle bis auf Harry Potter und einige Lehrer machten sich bereit das Schloss für ein paar Wochen zu verlassen.

„Wird es nicht langweilig? Die ganzen Ferien nur mit Lehrern in Hogwarts?" fragte Ron Harry grade, als dieser ihn am Bahnhof verabschiedete.

„Ich finde schon etwas zu tun. Obendrein werde ich ein paar von euch ja vielleicht noch in der Kammer sehen, nicht wahr? Ihr habt ja die Portschlüssel."

Ron hieb sich mit seiner Hand angesichts seiner eigenen Blödheit gegen den Kopf.

„Natürlich, das hatte ich ganz vergessen! Na ja, wir sehen uns ja dann! Fröhliche Weinachten wünsche ich dir!"

„Ich dir auch Ron! Grüß deine Familie von mir!"

Abschließend winkte er dem Zug noch hinterher, bis dieser außer Sicht war. Er hatte sich vorher schon von allen anderen des Ordens herzlich verabschiedet, insbesondere natürlich von Ginny.

Sogar Draco Malfoy hatte er zum Abschied zugenickt, was dieser zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte. Als Draco dann an ihm vorbei zum Zug gegangen war hatte er ihm irgendetwas zugesteckt. Allerdings hatte Harry noch keine Zeit gefunden den Gegenstand zu betrachten, da er mal wieder beobachtet wurde. Er würde also wohl oder übel damit warten müssen bis er wieder in die Kammer des Schreckens entfliehen konnte.

Am selben Abend schaffte er es dann schließlich auch sich in sein geheimes Refugium davonzustehlen. Sobald er sich gemütlich in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes gesetzt hatte griff er in die Tasche, in die Draco Malfoy etwas gesteckt hatte und zog ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier heraus. Nach kurzem Auseinanderfalten kam eine kleine Notiz zum Vorschein.

_HP_

_SS und AD planen etwas. Ich an deiner Stelle würde in nächster Zeit verdammt vorsichtig sein. Richte dies auch deinen Freunden aus, denn ich denke, dass sie fast mehr in Gefahr sind als du. Laut LM wird auch V wieder eine Gefahr._

_DM_

Harry war sofort klar wofür die Abkürzungen standen. Allerdings waren ihm Dracos Beweggründe etwas schleierhaft. Vielleicht wüssten die Slytherins des Ordens etwas mehr. Er würde sie bei Gelegenheit fragen und natürlich auch warnen. Selbst wenn es nur ein blinder Alarm sein würde. Es wäre besser als unvorsichtig ins offene Messer zu laufen.

Nachdenklich ließ er schließlich den Abend ein paar Stunden später im Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer ausklingen. Die Augen eines Geistes beobachteten ihn nur traurig aus der Ferne.

In den nächsten Tagen machte er sich wieder an den Ausbau der Kammer. Wie über Nacht hatte er ein paar Ideen bekommen, die sich vielleicht in der Zukunft als äußert nützlich erweisen könnten.

Zuerst richtete er eine Schmiede von moderater Größe ein. Neben Amboss und Schmiedefeuer waren hier noch alle Werkzeuge und Utensilien zu finden, die sich ein ausgebildeter Schmied nur zu erträumen gewagt hätte.

Direkt neben der Schmiede befand sich nun ein etwas kleinerer Raum. Eine Werkstatt an der die Zwillinge sicher ihre helle Freude haben würden. Alle möglichen Gegenstände lagen kreuz und quer durch den ganzen Raum und über die Werkbänke verteilt. Der Raum war mit Zaubern von gewaltiger Macht gegen Explosionen und andere Erschütterungen gesichert. Natürlich war auch ein Stillezauber über den Raum gelegt worden.

Nach der Fertigstellung dieses Raumes hatte Harry gleich Fred und George eine Eule geschickt. Die Zwillinge standen keine 4 Stunden später in der neuen Werkstatt und sahen aus als wären Ostern, Weihnachten und alle Geburtstage auf ein Datum gefallen. Wie Kleinkinder im Schlaraffenland.

Sie sollten die nächsten paar Tage nicht mehr gesehen werden.

Einen weiteren Raum, denn Harry einrichtete, war eine kleine Labor/Werkstatt Kombination, die gebraucht wurde um Zauberstäbe- Strecken und andere magische Fokusse zu erstellen. Seiner Meinung würde dieser Raum sicherlich irgendwann einmal nützlich sein.

Der letzte, und größte Raum den er erstellte war eine gigantische Vorratskammer. Hierzu sprengte er eine riesige Kammer von 2 x 2 Kilometern Länge und 500 Metern Höhe in den Fels. Diese Halle vergrößerte er dann magisch auf das Hundertfache der ursprünglichen Größe, ohne dass dies das umliegende Gestein oder die umliegenden Felsformationen verändern würde. Der höchste Punkt aller Räume lag immer noch gut 500 Meter unter dem Erdboden und keiner der Bewohner von Hogwarts hatte bis jetzt auch nur das Geringste von seinen Umbauten mitbekommen.

Da Harry die Kontrolle über alle Potter Besitztümer hatte, hatte er auch die Kontrolle über alle seine angestellten Hauselfen. Es waren 56 an der Zahl, die normalerweise in seinen vielen verschiedenen Anwesen arbeiteten.

Nun hatte er sie allerdings angewiesen noch eine andere Aufgabe für ihn zu erledigen.

Es ist nicht vielen bekannt, aber die Landwirtschaft in Europa produziert jedes Jahr einen gewaltigen Überschuss an Lebensmitteln. Um die Preise für Lebensmittel stabil zu halten wird dieser Überschuss im Normalfall vom jeweiligen Staat aufgekauft und vernichtet. Rein theoretisch könnten die Nahrungsmittel zwar auch an ärmere Länder zu Billigpreisen verkauft werden aber das würde wieder Auswirkungen auf den inländischen Lebensmittelpreis haben.

Also wurden sie vernichtet.

Harry gab nun seinen Hauselfen aus dieser Situation etwas Gutes zu machen. Laut seinem Befehl würden sie nun verhindern, dass Tausende von Tonnen Lebensmittel jedes Jahr vernichtet würden. Die Elfen würden die Lebensmittel, hauptsächlich Getreide und andere Feldfrüchte, vor der Vernichtung entwenden und das Gedächtnis der Verantwortlichen so modifizieren, dass sie denken würden alles vernichtet zu haben.

Die „erbeuteten" Lebensmittel würden in dem neu erschaffenen Lagerraum gelagert und mit einem Stasiszauber belegt werden, damit nichts schlecht werden würde.

Bei dem Krieg in Harrys alter Zeitrechnung waren nämlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit der guten Seite die Nahrungsmittel ausgegangen, was einen großen Teil zu ihrer Niederlage beigetragen hatte.

Und Harry wollte verdammt sein, wenn er dies noch einmal zulassen würde!

Nach getaner Arbeit saß Harry nun wieder im Ravenclaw Turm und ließ sich ein Buch über Tränke lesend wieder von Dumbledores Handlangern bespitzeln.

Nicht das sie etwas nützliches erfahren würden..

AN:

So.. da wär ich mal wieder.. Diese Woche nur einen Tag zu spät.. Ich besser mich anscheinend! Nun aber erst einmal ein herzliches Dankeschön für alle Kommentare! Der Dank für das Beta lesen geht diese Woche an meinen Bruder, da meine Hauptberufliche Beta Leserin Veronica Evans leider aus Zeitgründen verhindert war.

Nun noch zu ein paar Fragen:

F: Kann sich der Basilisk schrumpfen und mit Harry in der Schule rumwandern?

A: Nein, kann er nicht. Obendrein hat er ja auch schon eine Schlange.

F: Wird Harry irgendwem seine komplette Geschichte erzählen?

A: Vielleicht…..

F: Hätte Harry nicht eigentlich auch schon mit 10 Jahren eingeschult werden müssen?

A: Harry konnte zu der Zeit bereits seine Aura genug kontrollieren um dies zu verhindern.

Tut mir mal wieder leid, dass ich mich verspätet habe… Ich schiebe jetzt einfach mal HBP als Ausrede vor..

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	14. Hat man IMMER eine Wahl?

Kapitel 14

Hat man immer eine Wahl?

Ein paar Tage nachdem wieder alle Schüler in Hogwarts eingetroffen waren saß der Orden der Dämmerung zusammen in der Kammer des Schreckens. Harry hatte die Nachricht von Draco herumgereicht und den Inhalt erklärt. Nun war ein nachdenkliches Schweigen über die Anwesenden gefallen, bis Neville schließlich das Wort erhob.

„Ich verstehe… Nur weil Dumbledore Harry nicht kontrollieren oder überhaupt an ihn herankommen kann wird er es mit uns versuchen. Eine hinterhältige aber logische Herangehensweise. Voldemort scheint auch im Begriff zu sein wieder in Erscheinung zu treten. Fragt sich nur ob wir Malfoy trauen können."

Daphne Greengrass kam hier mit der nächsten Bemerkung. „Ich kann dir soweit zustimmen Nev. Und wegen Malfoy. Da kann man sich nicht ganz sicher sein. Wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, hat sich mein Haus in drei Teile gespalten. Hell, Dunkel und Neutral. Malfoy sitzt schon seit Schulanfang im neutralen Teil… Das ist übrigens sehr verwirrend für die Pro-Dark Schüler. Sie verstehen einfach nicht wieso Malfoy nicht bei ihnen sitzt. Mir ist übrigens aufgefallen, dass Malfoy bei schnellen oder anstrengenden Bewegungen Schmerzen zu haben scheint… ich denke, dass sein Vater nicht unbedingt glücklich mit dem Verhalten seines Sohnes gewesen ist."

„Sicher. Sicher. Was sollte Malfoy Senior denn auch sonst sein? Er will Draco zu einem perfekten Todesser erziehen. Natürlich gefällt es ihm nicht, dass Malfoy sich nicht offiziell auf die dunkle Seite stellt. Auch würde ich diesem Abschaum zutrauen seine Familie zu misshandeln, wenn sie sich nicht seinen Vorstellungen entsprechend verhalten. Mal ein etwas anderes Thema. Ich denke wir sollten uns bei Malfoy bedanken. Seine Nachricht bzw. Warnung verdient so etwas.", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Und wie sollte diese Hilfe aussehen? Wir können ihn ja schlecht vor aller Augen unterstützen. Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen.", schnaubte Ginny. Sie mochte Malfoy zwar nicht sonderlich, aber so etwas würde sie nicht einmal ihm wünschen.

„Wie wäre es mit ein paar Heiltränken und Lernanweisungen?", schlug Dudley vor.

Alle betrachteten ihn mit fragenden Blicken und forderten ihn so dazu auf fortzufahren.

„Nun… Da er anscheinend noch verletzt ist und aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht zu Krankenstation geht könnten wir ihm ein paar Heiltränke zukommen lassen. Und die Anweisung Okklumentik zu lernen. So könnte er vielleicht seinem Vater etwas besser falsche Tatsachen vorspielen und würde sich eher gegen ihn wehren können."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe. So könnten wir ihm auch, unter der Hand sozusagen, mitteilen, dass er nicht völlig allein steht und eine andere Wahl hat als sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Sehr gute Idee Dudley. Kannst du dich um die Tränke und den Rest kümmern?"

Dudley nickte und verließ sofort darauf den Raum um die entsprechenden Tränke aus einem der kleinen Tränke Lagerräume zu holen. Nach 5 Minuten kam er zurück und stellte zwei kleine Flaschen, die mit einer leuchtend blauen Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren, auf den Tisch.

„Hier sind die Heiltränke. Sie sind ziemlich allgemein, da ich ja nicht genau weiß was ihm fehlt oder wie er verletzt ist. Sie sollten aber in jeglicher Hinsicht helfen. Wer kümmert sich darum, dass die Tränke zusammen mit einer Nachricht und einem Buch über Okklumentik in seinen Besitz kommen?"

Julia Xanders hob zögernd die Hand. „Ich kann das wohl machen. Mit ein bisschen Glück kann ich das ganze Packet ungesehen in sein Zimmer schmuggeln. Gott sei Dank haben Slytherins Einzelzimmer. So kann die Sachen zumindest kein anderer finden."

Harry nickt zufrieden und machte sich schnell daran eine kleine Nachricht zu schreiben, die er dem Paket für Draco beilegen konnte. Sobald das erledigt war verpackte er das ganze in einem kleinen endlosen Lederbeutel und warf diesen quer über den Tisch zu Julia. Diese fing den Beutel fachmännisch und steckte ihn in ihre Robe.

„Und nun wieder zurück zum ursprünglichen Thema. Was machen wir wegen Dumbledore? Snape ist auch ein Problem. Er hat bei praktisch allen von uns schon versucht Legilimens anzuwenden. Zwar ohne Erfolg, aber es ist nichtsdestotrotz besorgniserregend." warf Padma in den Raum.

„Das ist richtig. Aber ich befürchte, dass wir derzeit nicht wirklich etwas dagegen machen können. Höchstens ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen. Ihr habt alle eure Portschlüsselringe, nicht wahr?" kam es von Harry

Ein kollektives Nicken rund um den Tisch antwortete ihm.

„Gut… Dann werde ich bei allen von euch einen Parsel Spruch auf den Ring zaubern. Dieser wird die Ringe vor allen, außer euch selber verbergen. Jeder im Orden wird sie sehen können, Dumbledore, Snape und alle anderen nicht. So seid ihr perfekt geschützt, da ihr euch aus gefährlichen Situationen schnell entfernen könnt. Niemand außer Voldemort wird den Ring entdecken können, da nur Parselmagie den Zauber wieder aufheben kann. Auch werde ich ein kleines Schild integrieren, dass ihr mit einem einfachen Gedanken aktivieren könnt. Wenn alles so klappt, wie ich es mir vorstelle wird der Schild Zauber bis zum Niveau des dritten Jahres abwehren können. Allerdings nur ein paar davon. Ihr könnt schließlich keine Wunder erwarten."

Erstaunte Blicke trafen ihn. Diese verwandelten sich aber schnell in respektvolle, da die Vorteile eines solchen Rings schnell allen klar wurden. Nur Blaise war noch nicht völlig überzeugt.

„Wir können doch nicht einfach per Portschlüssel verschwinden, wenn der Direktor uns irgendwie in die Ecke gedrängt hat! Das würde sehr verdächtig wirken. Ich meine… welcher normale Schüler hat schon einen Portschlüssel dabei? Das würde unsere Situation nur noch schlimmer machen. Dumbledore wird sowieso schon hinter uns her sein. Aber wenn ihm irgendwas Ungewöhnliches auffällt wird er uns wie ein Bluthund an den Hacken kleben!"

„Ich fürchte Blaise hat hier recht… Trotzdem denke ich, dass wir alle den Ring tragen sollten… Benutzen dürfen wir ihn sowieso nur in Notfällen. Mit den Lehrern müssen wir nun einmal etwas aufpassen. Wir können auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass sie noch misstrauischer werden, als sie sowieso schon sind. Bedenkt doch einmal folgendes. Es gibt an einer Schule eine Gruppe Schüler, Erstklässler wohlgemerkt, die allesamt von den akademischen Leistungen her brillant sind. Selbige Schüler verschwinden des Öfteren ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen, nur um an einer anderen Stelle etwas später wieder aufzutauchen. Alle diese Schüler sammeln sich um Harry Potter und sie kommen aus 4 verschiedenen Häusern. Also wenn sie DAS nicht misstrauisch macht weiß ich auch nicht mehr…" murmelte Ginny vor sich hin.

Ein verlegendes Hüsteln war rund um den Tisch zu hören als allen ihre Lage bewusst wurde.

„Ich denke..." sagte Harry „ das wir unsere Treffen und das allgemeine Betreten dieser Räumlichkeiten auf die Abendstunden verlegen sollten. So denken die Lehrer, dass wir bereits im Bett sind und wir haben unsere Ruhe. Tagsüber können wir nur hierher wenn wir Freizeit haben und von einem ungestörten Ort aus verschwinden können. Alle damit einverstanden?"

Allgemeines Kopfnicken war die Antwort, was Harry zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Wunderbar. Ich denke für heute haben wir erst einmal alles geklärt. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder. Gute Nacht allerseits."

Nach und nach verschwanden nun die Ordensmitglieder aus dem Raum und begaben sich zu Bett.

Als Draco Malfoy eine halbe Stunde später sein Zimmer betrat fand er dort einen kleinen Beutel und eine Nachricht auf seinem Schreibtisch vor. Misstrauisch näherte er sich den Gegenständen und las zuerst die Notiz, allerdings ohne diese zu berühren. Man wusste ja nie ob es ein getarnter Portschlüssel war. Er war als Malfoy erzogen worden und daher immer und überall derart vorsichtig, dass es fast an Paranoia grenzte.

Was er dort las, überraschte ihn.

_DM_

_Danke für die Warnung. Ich habe sie weitergegeben und die nötigen Vorkehrungen getroffen. AD und SS werden keinen Erfolg haben, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Mit dem Inhalt des Beutels möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken und dir vielleicht eine Alternative zu deinem Vater zeigen. Für Freunde und Verbündete bin ich immer da, egal unter welchen Umständen._

_Denke daran. Eine Wahl hat man immer. Selbst wenn es auf den ersten Blick nicht so scheint._

_HP_

Nun war Draco klar von wem dieser Beutel kam, nur wunderte er sich wie dieser jemand es geschafft hatte ihn in sein Zimmer zu schmuggeln. Da er dies allerdings zurzeit als eher unwichtig betrachtete griff er nach dem Beutel um sich über dessen Inhalt zu informieren.

Als er die zwei Heiltränke herauszog seufzte er erleichtert auf. Es war eine Qual gewesen sich die letzten Tage vernünftig zu bewegen. Sein Vater war alles andere als glücklich gewesen, als er ihn in den Weihnachtsferien gesehen hatte. Er hatte auch sofort angefangen ihn auch eine sehr brutale Art zu „erziehen". Das er dabei nicht gestorben war hatte er seiner Meinung nach nur seiner Mutter zu verdanken. Sie hatte sich irgendwann vor ihn geworfen und einige Flüche mit ihrem Körper abgefangen.

Sein Vater hatte nur wütend das Gesicht verzogen und war aus dem Raum gestürmt. Er hatte den Rest der Ferien damit verbracht wieder halbwegs auf die Beine zu kommen und nebenbei noch über einen möglichen Ausweg aus den Fängen seines Vaters nachzudenken. Es war ihm leider keine vernünftige Lösung in den Sinn gekommen.

Vielleicht wäre Harry Potter eine solche Möglichkeit.

Er würde sich nie dem dunklen Lord anschließen, wie es sein Vater wollte. Er betrachtete Voldemort nur als einen Psychopaten, der in einer realitätsfernen Phantasiewelt lebt und obendrein noch eine sehr tyrannische Ader hat.

Dumbledore auf der anderen Seite könnte er sich ebenfalls nicht anschließen. Der alte Bastard war für seinen Geschmack viel zu manipulativ. Der Direktor würde ihn sofort opfern, wenn dieses für das so genannte „größere Gute" von Nutzen wäre.

Potter hingegen würde etwas Derartiges niemals tun. Draco war schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres am überlegen, ob er sich vielleicht zu Potter und seinen Leuten gesellen sollte. Nach allem was er gesehen hatte und wusste wäre dies wahrscheinlich seine beste Chance.

Deshalb hatte er ihm auf vor den Ferien die Warnung zukommen lassen. Und nun revangierte er sich. Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

Schnell trank er nun die beiden Tränke und seufzte danach hörbar auf als seine Schmerzen wie im Nichts verschwanden.

Erstaunt musterte er die beiden Fläschchen noch einmal genauer. Keiner der normalen Heiltränke hatte eine derart schnelle Wirkung. Als er das Etikett las keuchte er erstaunt auf.

_Vitas Trank: Level 4 by DD_

Immer noch etwas benommen setzte er die Flasche vorsichtig auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

Dieser Trank war ungeheuer selten und sehr schwer zu brauen. Es würde einen Tränkemeister von dem Grad seines Paten, Serverus Snape, brauchen um einen derartigen Trank perfekt zu mischen. Dass Harry Potter zu etwas derartigem Zugang hatte sagte für Draco bereits viel aus.

Nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte sah er noch einmal in den Beutel und fand ein dünnes Buch über Okklumentik. Dracos Augenbrauen levidierten sich fast von seinem Gesicht.

‚Wenn Potter jemandem hilft, dann richtig' dachte Malfoy nur traurig lächelnd. Er hatte diese Hilfe auch bitter nötig.

Vielleicht hatte er mit Potter doch auf das richtige Pferd gesetzt.

Am nächsten Tag sah Harry beim Frühstück, dass sich Draco Malfoy anscheinend wieder schmerzfrei bewegen konnte. Auch viel ihm auf, dass er zwar noch im neutralen Teil des Tisches saß, allerdings um einiges weiter in Richtung der „hellen" Seite gerutscht war. Dieses entlockte Harry ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen zuwandte.

Gemütlich nahm Harry sich seinen Tagespropheten vor, nur um bei einem Artikel hängen zu bleiben.

_**Merkwürdige Ereignisse in Rumänien!**_

_Von Merkur Selbun_

_In den letzten Wochen häufen sich in diesem kleinen (von Vampiren geplagten) Land seltsame Ereignisse. Zuerst verschwinden wiederholt Zauberer und Hexen spurlos, nu um einige Tage später in einem zustand aufgefunden zu werden, der einer 2000 Jahre lang mumifizierten Leiche ähnelt._

_Später verlassen alle magischen Kreaturen einen magischen Wald in einer östlichen Provinz des Landes. Verschiedene Aurorenteams, die in dem Wald diese Vorkommnisse untersuchen sollten sind seit dem Betreten des Waldes nicht mehr gesehen worden._

_Das rumänische Ministerium sperrte nun vor kurzem den Wald komplett ab und legte Alarmzauber rund um ihn herum._

_Gestern nun wurden diese Zauber ausgelöst. Als der amtsinhabende Minister mit einem Kontingent Auroren an der betreffenden Stelle erschien, waren bereits alle 15 Wachen auf grausame Weise getötet und sämtliche Ausrüstung zerstört oder gestohlen worden._

_Mangels besserer Alternativen wurde die Wache erneuert und verdoppelt. Im Umkreis von 50 Kilometern um den Wald wurden alle Personen, magisch oder nicht, eiligst evakuiert. Den Muggeln wurde hierfür etwas über einen radioaktiven Zwischenfall erzählt._

_Das Ministerium steht währenddessen vor einem Rätsel. Alle Einwohner der magischen Welt sind dazu aufgerufen zur Aufklärung dieser Ereignisse beizutragen, falls möglich. Hinweise werden vom Ministerium des jeweiligen Landes gerne entgegengenommen._

Nachdenklich faltete Harry seine Zeitung zusammen. In seiner alten Zeitlinie hatten diese Ereignisse nie stattgefunden. Woran lag es also, dass es sich nun ereignete? Und vor allen Dingen, wer steckte dahinter? Harrys Meinung nach konnten es nur Todesser, Voldemort oder beides sein. Dass Harry bis jetzt noch nichts von Voldemort oder Quirrel gehört hatte bestätigte diesen Verdacht nur noch.

Dumbledore hatte den Artikel ebenfalls gelesen und verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. Was hatte dies nur zu bedeuten. Vorsichtig schielte er zu dem jungen Potter und sah dort ein sehr nachdenkliches Gesicht. Wusste dieser Junge etwas, dass er nicht wusste? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Und durch die Okklumentik Schilde des Jungen hatte er auch keine Möglichkeit es herauszufinden. So gerne er es auch wollte.

Vielleicht konnte er Sirius überreden etwas Einfluss auf den Jungen zu nehmen. So würde er seine zukünftige Waffe vielleicht etwas mehr in seine Kontrolle bringen können. Je mehr er über diese Möglichkeit nachdache, desto mehr gefiel sie ihm. Er würde sich noch am selben Abend darum kümmern.

Da es Samstag war und somit kein Unterricht anstand, fanden sich Harry und seine Freunde schnell in der Kammer des Schreckens wieder. Harry ging zielstrebig auf die Slytherins zu und nahm dort angekommen erst einmal Ginny in die Arme.

Selbige entspannte sich sofort und schmiegte sich zutraulich an ihn. Harry fixierte nun Blaise mit seinem Blick und stellte eine Frage, die ihn schon den ganzen Morgen auf der Zunge brannte.

„Gab es bei Malfoy irgendwelche Veränderungen?"

Zabini nickte „Ja, allerdings. Erst einmal hat er, wie du vielleicht auch gemerkt hast, keine Schmerzen mehr und kann sich wieder uneingeschränkt bewegen. Auch ist er den „hellen" Schülern gegenüber um einiges freundlicher geworden. Die „dunklen" Schüler ignoriert er nun fast völlig. Ich hätte ebenfalls schwören können, dass er mir heute Morgen zum Gruß zugenickt hat. So etwas macht er sonst nie. Ich würde also sagen, dass die Tränke und das Buch sehr positiv angekommen sind."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Sehr gut. Könnt ihr es irgendwie einrichten ihn weiterhin etwas zu unterstützen ohne das dies jemandem auffällt?"

Nun knuffte Ginny ihn leicht mit ihrem Ellenbogen in den Magen. „Wir sind Slytherins! Natürlich schaffen wir das! Du musst wissen, dass wir nicht umsonst als gerissen bezeichnet werden…"

Harry hob beschwichtigend, aber grinsend die Arme. „Ist ja schon gut, ich sage ja schon gar nichts mehr."

Die anderen anwesenden im Raum sahen diesem kindischen Verhalten nur kopfschüttelnd, allerdings innerlich lachend zu. Sie waren zwar geistig schon fast erwachsen, doch tat es immer wieder gut das körperliche Alter hin und wieder durchscheinen zu lassen. Es war einfach erholsam.

Nachdem er sich von Ginny gelöst hatte machte Harry einen kleinen Rundgang durch die Kammer des Schreckens. Nur in die Werkstatt der Zwillinge traute er sich nicht, da dort trotz aller gegenteiligen Zauber hin und wieder, teilweise heftige, Explosionen zu hören waren.

An dieser Tür rannte er förmlich vorbei, ohne sie eines weiteren (selbstmörderischen) Blickes zu würdigen und machte sich danach etwas gemächlicheren Schrittes auf den Weg zum Lebensmittellagerraum.

Dieser war durch seinen Vergrößerungszauber auf gigantische Proportionen angewachsen. Er hatte nun eine Länge und Breite von jeweils 200 Kilometern und eine Höhe von 50Kilometern. Trotz allem nahm das ganze nur den Platz von 20002000500 Metern ein. Harry verstand die Theorie hinter dem Vergrößerungszauber zwar nicht wirklich, aber nachdem was er begriffen hatte überlappte er zwei Dimensionen, sodass der durch die Ausdehnung entstehende zusätzliche Platz eigentlich aus einer anderen Dimension kam und so die „realen" Größenverhältnisse nicht beeinflusste.

Mit einem schnell konfigurierten sehr starken Fernglas konnte er am anderen Ende der Halle schemenhaft einen riesigen Berg Getreide sehen, der anscheinend langsam zu wachsen schien. Zufrieden grinsend verließ er die Halle wieder und verschloss hinter sich die schwarze Titantür wieder und bestückte sie mit den stärksten Schließzaubern, die er kannte.

Der nächste Punkt auf seinem Rundgang war der Trainingsraum in dem sich grade Neville und Dudley im Kampfsportbereich saures gaben auch wenn Dudley ohne große Probleme zu gewinnen schien. Aber er hatte ja auch bereits um einiges mehr trainiert.

Die Patil Zwillinge feuerten währenddessen fast ununterbrochen auf die im Duellierbereich stehenden Dummys und zerlegten diese langsam aber stetig in ihre Einzelteile.

Nun fröhlich pfeifend bewegte er sich in die Bibliothek, wo er sofort von Hermine angefaucht wurde.

„Hör auf zu pfeifen! Das hier ist eine Bibliothek! ALSO RUHE!"

Harry zuckte nur schuldbewusst zusammen und verschwand sehr schnell wieder aus dem Einflussbereich seiner büchervernarrten Freundin.

Als letztes besuchte er noch einmal seine Werkstatt zum Herstellen von Zauberstäben etc. und fand hier zu seiner Überraschung Ron vor, der eifrig an einer Werkbank am arbeiten war.

„Ron? Was machst du denn hier?"

Ron sah ihn einen Moment schuldbewusst an, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern.

„Die Herstellung von Zauberstäben und anderen magischen Fokussen hat mich schon immer fasziniert. Ich hab mir gedacht, wo wir hier schon eine entsprechende Werkstatt haben, da kann ich das Ganze doch einmal ausprobieren. Mit ein bisschen Glück bin ich bald so gut, dass ich uns alle mit Zauberstäben versorgen kann, die nicht vom Ministerium überwacht werden."

Harry sah Ron beeindruckt an. Das Herstellen solcher Gegenstände war für ihn ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Ron schien im Gegensatz zu ihm allerdings zu verstehen wovon er sprach. Er grinste seinen Freund an.

„Ron, das ist ja super! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich so dafür interessierst. Aber umso besser! Lass dich bloß nicht von mir stören. Aber sag bescheid, wenn du etwas fertig hast, ok?"

Ron nickte ihm nur geistesabwesend zu und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, wobei Harry sich sehr schnell sehr ignoriert vorkam. Vor sich hingrummelnd machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in den Trainingsraum um dort seine Fähigkeiten als Feuerelementar weiter auszubauen.

In diesem Bereich war er nämlich nach wie vor absolut miserabel. Seine Feuerimmunität und das werfen von kleinen Flammen waren Fähigkeiten, die am absolut unteren Ende für Elementare angesiedelt waren.

Er ließ sich neben dem Pool auf dem Boden nieder und ließ zwei Feuerkugeln in seinen Händen entstehen. Diese ließ er dann durch reine Willenskraft um sich kreisen und er vermehrte die Anzahl der Feuerkugeln alle 10 Minuten.

Nach 40 Minuten hatte er nun 8 Kugeln in Kreisen um sich herum fliegen.

Er verlor die Kontrolle.

Die Feuerbälle flogen in alle Richtungen davon und hinterließen beim Auftreffen recht ansehnliche Brandflecke. Fred und George, die grade aus der Werkstatt kamen und sowieso schon etwas angesengt aussahen, mussten sich mit einem Hechtsprung in den Pool in Sicherheit bringen, als ein besonders großer Feuerball auf sie zuraste.

Das kümmerte sie kurz danach allerdings schon wieder weniger, als sie fröhlich im Pool am Plantschen waren und das Beste aus der Situation machten.

Dumbledore hatte sich unterdessen seinen DADA Lehrer in sein Büro bestellt. Selbiger setzte sich gerade gegenüber des Direktors in einen bequemen Sessel.

„Sirius, darf ich dir einen Zitronenbonbon anbieten?"

Angesprochener verzog nur sein Gesicht in schlechter Erinnerung.

„Nein danke Albus, ich verzichte."

„Du weißt wirklich nicht was du verpasst." murmelte der Direktor nur und sah Sirius dann scharf an.

„Sag mir Sirius. Was hältst du von deinem Patenkind?"

Sirius sah Dumbledore überrascht an. Wieso zum Teufel wollte er das denn wissen?

„Darf ich fragen worauf du mit dieser Frage hinaus willst?"

„Natürlich. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass Harry Dunkel wird!"

Sirius konnte einfach nicht anders.

Er fing an zu lachen. Und zwar dermaßen stark, dass er aus dem Stuhl fiel und mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Hart

Dumbledore betrachtete nur verblüfft den nun bewusstlosen Professor und schüttelte den Kopf. Warum mussten ihn auch nur immer alle in Frage stellen. Es war der große Dumbledore, man DURFTE ihn NICHT hinterfragen. Warum verstanden nicht alle, dass seine Entscheidungen sowieso die Besten waren und fügten sich?

„Es scheint so, als müsste ich hier etwas nachhelfen." murmelte der Direktor grimmig und wandte sich dann wieder Sirius zu.

„Enneverate!"

Sirius öffnete langsam die Augen und hielt sich dann mit beiden Händen stöhnend den Kopf.

„Urg…. Albus, hast du dir die Nummer von dem Drachen notiert, der mich erwischt hat?"

Wieder Willen konnte Dumbledore sich ein kleines Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Verlasse man sich auf Sirius Black, wenn man einer solchen Frage bedarf.

„DSF – 343- TF" antwortete er nur trocken.

„Huh?"

„Die Nummer.. DSF – 343 – TF"

„Oja.. danke Albus…" sagte der noch ziemlich verwirrte Sirius Orion Black und versuchte sich sehr behutsam vom Boden zu erheben, was ihm wieder ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte.

Sobald er sich wieder auf seinem Sitz befand reichte ihm der Direktor kommentarlos einen Trank gegen Schmerzen aller Art, den Sirius mit einer Grimasse herunterstürzte.

Als ein paar Minuten später die Wirkung eintrat ließ sich Sirius mit einem erleichterten Seufzen tiefer in den Sessel sinken und sah den Direktor fragend an.

„Was wolltest du noch mal von mir, Albus? Meine Erinnerungen der letzten halben Stunde sind irgendwie etwas, unscharf."

„Nichts, dass nicht warten kann bis es dir wieder besser geht." teilte ihm der Direktor auf seine großväterliche Weise mit.

„Verstehe… Morgen um dieselbe Zeit dann? Bis dahin dürfte ich wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen sein."

„Natürlich Sirius, bis morgen!"

Mühsam stand der noch immer von leichten Kopfschmerzen geplagte Mann auf und begab sich langsam zum Ausgang des Büros, nur um kurz vor der Tür von der Stimme des Direktors zurückgehalten zu werden.

„Eins noch Sirius."

Fragend drehte der Angesprochene sich um, nur um einen äußerst bösartig lächelnden Dumbledore vor ihm zu sehen. Dieser hatte den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und zischte zu seinem Entsetzen das vorerst letzte Wort, dass er eine Weile bewusst wahrnehmen würde.

„Imperio!"

AN:

So… Das war es mal wieder! Und ich bin pünktlich! Hrhr Püntklich! Das erste Mal in den letzten paar Wochen das ich ein Kapitel rechtzeitig hochstellen kann.

Erst einmal wieder ein dickes Dankeschön an alle, die mir ein Kommentar geschrieben haben! Natürlich auch an meine Beta Leserin Veronica Evans!

Nun noch zu ein paar Fragen..

F: Wie wird er neue Mitglieder für den Orden bekommen?

A: Werdet ihr noch sehen…

F: Wer war der traurige Geist?

A: Werdet ihr eventuell auch noch erfahren.. oder im Sequel

F: Was planen Dumbledore und Snape

A: Als wenn ich das jetzt schon verraten würde

F: Hat der Name „Orden der Dämmerung" eine größere Bedeutung?

A: Es steckt sogar eine ganze Geschichte und vieles mehr dahinter.. Was genau werdet ihr im Laufe der Zeit sicher sehen…

F: Stimmt es, dass Europa eine Überproduktion an Lebensmitteln hat?

A: Ich habe das irgendwo einmal gelesen… Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, könnte es mir allerdings gut vorstellen…

F: Sind Ginny und Harry verheiratet oder verlobt?

A. Genau genommen sind sie nur versprochen… Ich würde das allerdings schon fast mit einer Verlobung gleichsetzen.

So….. Das war es dann auch wieder für heute.

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	15. Ein Einbruch und dessen Folgen

Kapitel 15

Ein Einbruch dessen Folgen

Das letzte halbe Jahr verging für Harry wie im Fluge. Das lag zum einen daran, dass er rundum und immer beschäftigt war, als auch an so einiger Action und anderer Sachen, die er im Laufe der Monate mitmachen musste.

Einige merkwürdige Dinge waren ihm in diesen Monaten ebenfalls aufgefallen.

Vor allem verhielt sich Sirius sehr merkwürdig. Er ging nicht länger fröhlich an seinen Unterricht heran, sondern mit einer unerbittlichen Strenge, bei der die kleinsten Ausrutscher sofort geahndet wurden. Streiche und Ähnliches wurden in seinen Stunden nicht länger geduldet. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit stieg er zum meistgehassten Lehrer nach Serverus Snape ab.

Für Harry, der Sirius nur ganz anders kannte, schien dieses Verhalten auf den Imperius Fluch oder einen anderen, den Geist kontrollierenden Zauber hinzudeuten. Bevor sich der normale Sirius Orion Black auf eine solche Art verhalten würde, würde eher die Hölle zufrieren und der Teufel persönlich darauf im rosa Tutu Pirouetten drehen.

Das größte Problem an der ganzen Sache war, dass er nicht genau wusste was er machen sollte ohne dabei großartig aufzufallen. So sehr er sich darüber auch den Kopf zerbrach, er kam einfach auf keine angemessene Lösung! Schlussendlich legte er sich darauf fest Sirius während der Sommerferien von dem Fluch, welcher Art auch immer dieser sein mochte, zu befreien. In dieser Zeitspanne müsste er sich über eventuelle Beobachter keine größeren Sorgen machen und könnte so seinen Patenonkel behandeln.

Der größte Schock kam Anfang Mai in einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Er hatte schon das ganze Jahr auf ein Lebenszeichen Voldemorts gewartet, nun hatte er zumindest einen guten Hinweis auf dessen Aktivitäten.

_Einbruch bei Nicolas Flammel! Stein der Weisen gestohlen!_

_Wie aus zuverlässigen Quellen bekannt wurde, wurde in der gestrigen Nacht in Flannel Manor eingebrochen. Sämtliche Schutzzauber und Alarmvorrichtungen wurden durch unterschiedliche Methoden ausgeschaltet bevor sich der oder die Diebe ans Werk machen._

_Rücksichtslos wurden wertvolle und nahezu unbezahlbare Gegenstände aus sechs Jahrhunderten beschädigt und vernichtet, allerdings nicht gestohlen. Die Diebe schienen nur ein Ziel zu haben._

_Den Stein der Weisen!_

_Dieses wertvolle Artefakt schenkt dem Besitzer das ewige Leben und macht ihn den meisten Krankheiten gegenüber immun. Nicolas Flammel erschuf den einzigen bis heute bekannten Stein und zählt inzwischen über 700 Lebensjahre, genau wie seine Frau mit der er sich den Stein teilt. Nun wird dies allerdings nicht mehr möglich sein. _

_Der Stein wurde entwendet!_

_Das Ministerium und die Auroren stehen vor einem Rätsel. Die Ermittlungen sind bereits eingeleitet worden. Sie haben allerdings, wie ein Insider mitteilte, keine große Aussicht auf Erfolg, da anscheinend der Tatort ohne jegliche verwendbare Spur hinterlassen wurde._

_Es kann also nur spekuliert werden, was der oder die Täter mit dem Stein vorhaben. Ob sie ihn nur zum persönlichen Nutzen einsetzen oder ein ganz und gar anderes Ziel vor Augen haben kann nur erahnt werden._

_Hinweise werden von allen Ordnungshütern dankend entgegengenommen. Lord Flammel hat ebenfalls einen Finderlohn von 10 Millionen Galleonen für den Stein der Weisen ausgeschrieben._

_Wir halten sie natürlich weiter auf dem Laufenden!_

Nachdenklich legte Harry die Zeitung auf den Tisch und griff nach einem Brötchen, nur um völlig in Gedanken versunken darauf herumzukauen.

Die einzige seiner Meinung nach realistische Täterprognose ließ sich in einem Wort zusammenfassen.

Voldemort

Da in dieser Zeitlinie Dumbledore den Stein anscheinend nie versteckt hatte, hatte Voldemort bzw. einer seiner Gefolgsleute sich den Stein anscheinend unter den Nagel reißen können.

Das war schlecht.

Sehr schlecht.

Nach wie vor in einer nachdenklichen Stimmung stand er vom Tisch auf und ging langsam zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde, nur um vor einem nicht genutzten Klassenraum Stimmen zu hören. Um nicht entdeckt zu werden warf er schnell einen Unsichtbarkeits- und Stillezauber über sich und schlich sich in den Klassenraum.

Hier standen Serverus Snape und Albus Dumbledore und diskutierten angeregt.

Harry war sofort klar, dass der Direktor, wie auch immer, durch seinen Zauber sehen würde und versteckte sich so schnell hinter einer Sitzbank. Nachdem er es sich halbwegs bequem gemacht hatte fing er an den beiden aufmerksam zuzuhören. Professor Fillwick würde sicher eine Fehlstunde wegen „Übelkeit" entschuldigen können, nicht wahr?

„Aber wenn ich es doch sage, Albus! Der Stein wurde von einem Todesser gestohlen! Der Dunkle Lord ist heute Nacht wiedererweckt worden!"

Der Direktor sah aus, als wäre er in den letzten Stunden um Jahrzehnte gealtert und ließ sich geschlagen auf einen leeren Stuhl fallen.

„Nun gut.. Nehmen wir einfach einmal an, dass du Recht hast. Wie lange wird es dauern bis er vor unser Tür steht und wieder einen Krieg beginnt?"

Serverus seufzte und setzte sich ebenfalls gegenüber des Direktors auf einen Stuhl. „Das ist die einzige halbwegs gute Nachricht des Tages… Er wird nach der Erweckung durch den Stein volle 3 Jahre brauchen um wieder völlig auf die Beine zu kommen. Der Stein würde in der Zeremonie zu seiner Wiedererweckung vernichtet und kann ihm daher nicht mehr helfen.

Wir haben drei Jahre um uns auf ihn vorzubereiten. Danach ist wieder alles offen… Von den Todessern wissen bis jetzt nur ein paar, dass der dunkle Lord wieder unter den Lebenden weilt.

Dies sind Malfoy, Avery, ich und ein letzter Todesser den ich nicht kenne. Dieser könnte auch der Einbrecher bei den Flammels gewesen sein, denke ich."

Dumbledores Gesicht hatte während dieser Antwort immer mehr an Farbe verloren, bevor es sich angesichts der Zeitspanne bzw. Gnadenfrist von drei Jahren wieder etwas erhellte.

„Ich verstehe.. Drei Jahre also.. Du kennst ja die Prophezeiung.. Es wird Zeit, dass wir Potter trainieren….."

Hier horchte Harry unweigerlich auf. Auf eine solche Idee wäre der Dumbledore in seiner Zeitlinie niemals gekommen. Er war schließlich ein Kind und sollte seine Kindheit fern von Krieg und Zerstörung verbringen. Dumm nur, dass Voldemort all eben dies immer direkt zu ihm trug und die Versuche des Direktors eben genau das zu verhindern ziemlich nutzlos waren.

„… Zu diesem Zweck werde ich im August dafür sorgen, dass ich zu seinem Erziehungsberechtigten ernannt werde. Ich werde ihn dann aus Hogwarts nehmen und in Dumbledore Manor trainieren. Drei Jahre lang, ohne großartige Pausen. Freunde brauch er nicht, wenn er überleben will, dass wird er sicher einsehen.

Auch hat das Ganze den nützlichen Nebeneffekt, dass ich seinen Sitz im Zauberermangot bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit vertreten kann. So kann ich ganz nebenbei noch ein paar Gesetze auf den Weg bringen, die mir schon eine Weile auf der Seele brennen…

Das Dumbledore Vermögen ist ebenfalls größtenteils erschöpft. Wenn ich die Macht über den Jungen habe kann ich das ändern, indem ich einfach einen Teil seines Geldes an mich überschreibe.

Alles unter dem Zweck des größeren Guten, versteht sich."

Dumbledore sah zum Schluss seiner kleinen Rede sehr selbstzufrieden aus und lächelte seinen Tränkemeister nur aussagekräftig an.

„Das größere Gute… natürlich.." gab dieser nur grinsend zurück. Alles was Harry Potter schaden und ihn am Ende vielleicht auch noch vor Voldemort retten würde war im Recht.

Je mehr Schaden James Sohn dabei nahm, umso besser.

Das Objekt des Gespräches übte währenddessen im hinteren Teil des Klassenraumes einige Okklumentikübungen zur Beruhigung des Geistes aus. Er musste sich sehr viel Mühe geben nicht einfach auf die beiden Professoren loszugehen.

Ihre Pläne für ihn waren inakzeptabel!

Bevor er deren Vorschläge und Pläne mitmachen würde, würde er eher Millicent Bulstrode zum nächsten Tanz bitten und das war sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Er bleib noch lange nachdem die Beiden den Raum bereits verlassen hatten an seinem Platz und dachte über seine Situation nach.

Dumbledores Plan die Verantwortung für ihn zu übernehmen war von vorne herein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Er würde am 31. Juli offiziell emanzipiert werden. Wenn sich Dumbledore also erst im August um diese Sache kümmern würde, wäre er sicher. Nun musste er nur noch sicherstellen, dass er aus welchen Gründen auch immer vorher auf gar keinen Fall dazu kommen würde.

Die anderen Pläne des Direktors würden automatisch zusammen mit dem ersten den Bach runter gehen. Ohne die Macht eines Erziehungsberechtigten konnte er nichts davon in die Tat umsetzen, selbst wenn er es sicherlich auch so versuchen würde.

Er wollte die Details noch einmal mit Dudley abklären, bevor er sich endgültig für eine Vorgehensweise entscheiden würde. Er war schließlich der einzige Experte in Sachen Recht und Gesetz den er kannte und vertraute.

Als er am selben Abend seinen Freunden von den Plänen des Direktors erzählte waren diese kurz davor diesen zu lynchen. Dudley meldete sich schließlich als die Stimme der Vernunft zu Wort.

„Lassen wir Dumbledore erst einmal beiseite! Ich kann euch allen versichern, dass er im August keine gesetzliche Grundlage für seine Ansprüche haben wird. Seine gute Position und vielen Kontakte werden ihm hier nicht im Geringsten weiterhelfen können. Also vergessen wir das erst einmal…

Wichtiger ist, was unternehmen wir wegen Voldemort? Drei Jahre ist eine verdammt kurze Zeit! Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Ein bedrücktes Schweigen legte sich über die jugendliche Runde, bis es schließlich von Ginny gebrochen wurde.

„Erst einmal wegen Dumbledore.. Einige von uns kommen aus politisch recht wichtigen Familien.. Ich denke sie können ohne Probleme dafür sorgen, dass der Direktor vor August keine Ansprüche stellt…

Zu Voldemort. Alles was wir tun können ist uns so gut wie möglich vorzubereiten. Mit der Gründung unseres kleinen Ordens hier haben wir schon einen Schritt in diese Richtung getan.. Allerdings werden die Erwachsenen uns nicht am Krieg teilhaben lassen. Zumindest solange nicht, bis sie merken, dass wir gebraucht werden.

Ob es uns gefällt oder nicht. Wir sind noch Kinder.. selbst wenn wir mental schon sehr viel weiter sind als praktisch alle unsere Altersgenossen.

Aber nun zu den konkreten Vorschlägen.. Wir trainieren.. Am Besten wäre es wohl wenn sich jeder von uns in ein oder zwei Bereichen spezialisiert.. Wir sollten ebenfalls versuchen unseren Orden etwas zu vergrößern. Wobei wir dabei sehr vorsichtig sein müssen, da wir nicht genau wissen wem getraut werden kann und wem nicht.

Vorräte sollten wir auch anlegen.. Egal welcher Art. Fred und George hier könnten einige ihrer Streichprodukte zu einer etwas gefährlicheren Art umgestalten. Wenn Ron es irgendwann schafft magische Fokusse herzustellen könnten auch diese gelagert werden und so weiter.

Was haltet ihr davon?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel und Nicken stimmte ihrer Ansprache zu. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. Ihr Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter, als Harry ihr unter dem Tisch anerkennend die Hand leicht drückte bevor er sich aus seinem Sitz erhob.

„Nun gut.. dann hätten wir das soweit.. Irgendwelche Vorschläge für neue Mitglieder?" frage er in die Runde.

„Ich wüsste Fünf" kam von Neville. Alle Blicke wandten sich fragend an ihn und forderten ihn so still auf fortzufahren.

„Susan Bones und Cedric Diggory aus Huffelpuff, Cho Chang aus Ravenclaw als auch Draco Malfoy und Daphne Greengrass aus Slytherin. Ich denke, dass sie alle vertrauenswürdig sind und nach ein paar Okklumentik Lektionen auch schnell die nötige Reife für den Orden erreichen werden. Alle von ihnen stehen soweit ich es sehen konnte auf unserer Seite, allerdings sollte das vorher irgendwie noch überprüft werden.

Insbesondere Draco Malfoy möchte ich dabei haben, da er uns schon vorher geholfen hat und anscheinend nicht die geringste Absicht hat in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten. Wenn wir ihm dabei helfen können und dabei noch etwas gewinnen, umso besser. Könntet ihr mit dieser Wahl leben?"

Wie schon so oft legte sich ein nachdenkliches Schweigen über die Gruppe bevor zugestimmt oder abgelehnt wurde. Eine solche Entscheidung konnte nicht leichtfertig getroffen werden. Schlussendlich stimmte jedoch einer nach dem anderen zu. Nachdem festgelegt wurde, wer welchen Kandidaten ansprechen würde zerstreute sich die Gruppe langsam und wandte sich wieder anderen Aktivitäten zu.

In den nächsten paar Tagen wurden alle Neueinsteiger angesprochen und konnten teilweise erst nach langen Gesprächen dazu gebracht werden dem Orden beizutreten.

Sie lebten sich recht schnell im Orden ein und wurden nach kurzer Zeit von allen als vollwertige Mitglieder akzeptiert.

Dass die Gruppe von Freunden um Harry Potter zu wachsen schien, machte einem gewissen Direktor allerdings Sorgen. Im letzten Jahr war für ihn praktisch nichts nach Plan gelaufen.

Erst wurde Harry Potter nach Ravenclaw sortiert, obwohl er es so arrangiert hatte, dass er nach Gryffindor kommen würde und somit zu seiner perfekten Schachfigur gemacht werden könnte. Dann schloss er Freundschaften quer durch alle Häuser, obwohl er ihn dahingehend beeinflussen wollte, dass er die Welt nur in Schwarz und Weiß sah. Somit stark gegen Slytherins und alles Dunkle eingestellt war. Nichts von alle dem hatte auch nur im Geringsten funktioniert. Das erste Schuljahr war vorbei und er hatte nicht mehr Einfluss auf den jungen Potter gewonnen als am Anfang des Jahres.

Er war allerdings zuversichtlich, dass mit seinen Sommerplänen für den Jungen diese Rückschläge sehr schnell wieder aufgeholt werden konnten. Bei Gelingen seiner Pläne hätte er seine menschliche Schachfigur zurück und nebenbei noch gut an Einfluss und Vermögen gewonnen.

Zufrieden lehnte sich Dumbledore in seinen Sessel zurück, bemerkte dabei aber nicht den enttäuschten Blick den ihm sein Phönix zuwarf.

Im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Sichtweise waren Phönixe sehr intelligente Wesen, die sich nur mit Menschen verbanden, die nicht im Entferntesten böse waren. Menschen konnten sie durch ihre Aura beurteilen. Menschen, die böse waren hatten eine schwarze Aura.

Fawkes hatte im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres mit angesehen wie die Aura des Direktors immer dunkler wurde. Inzwischen war sie ein solides Grau mit einigen Schwarzen Flecken.

Es wurde Zeit das er seinen Bund mit diesem Menschen löste.

Vielleicht wäre dies ein Weckruf für ihn und er würde seine Handlungswege noch einmal überdenken. Wenn nicht, hätte er auch sonst nichts mehr für ihn tun können.

Mit einem letzten traurigen Blick auf seinen Langzeitfreund stieß er ein bedauerndes Trillern hören und verschwand zusammen mit seiner speziellen Sitzstange in einem Ball aus Flammen.

Albus schreckte hierbei aus seinem Sitz hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Er spürte sofort, dass etwas fehlte. Nachdem er einige Zeit seinen magischen Kern untersucht hatte bemerkte er auch was.

Sein Vertrauter hatte ihn verlassen!

Geschockt ließ er sich wieder in seinen Sitz fallen. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Er konnte sich keinen Grund dafür denken. Einzig und allein die Nachteile dieses Vorfalles kamen ihm in den Sinn. Nun konnte er nicht mehr mit Hilfe seines Phönixes andere Leute dazu bringen ihm zu vertrauen und damit andere beeindrucken. Auch hatte es einige andere Nachteile, über die er nicht einmal nachdenken wollte.

Wäre Albus Percival Wufric Brian Dumbledore dazu in der Lage gewesen Auren zu sehen, hätte er vielleicht bemerkt, dass seine Aura wieder etwas dunkler geworden war.

Als die Abschlussarbeiten des Jahres anstanden verfiel praktisch die gesamte Schule in hektische Aktivität. Die Lehrer gaben ein gewaltiges Maß an Arbeiten auf um die Schüler im letzten Moment noch auf das kommende vorzubereiten. Die Schüler hingegen schienen unter der Last der Hausaufgaben praktisch erdrückt zu werden.

Dies halt insbesondere für die Jahrgänge 5 und 7, die die wichtigsten Prüfungen vor sich hatten. Wiederholt musste Madam Pomfrey Beruhigungstränke ausgeben und hin und wieder sogar verschiedene Fälle von Nervenzusammenbrüchen behandeln.

Harry und seine Freunde hingegen ließen das Ganze sehr ruhig angehen. Sie hatten den wichtigen Stoff schon Monate im Voraus gelernt und machten sich so keine Sorgen über die Prüfungen. Natürlich lernten sie trotzdem, gerade weil Hermine in anderem Falle immer mit unaussprechlichen Dingen drohte. Da keiner ihren Zorn auf sich ziehen wollte fand man sie meistens in der Schulbibliothek oder in der Bibliothek im der Kammer des Schreckens wieder.

Harry schaffte es die meiste Zeit sich davon zu stehlen. Was sollte er denn auch noch groß lernen? Er konnte die geforderten Themenbereiche praktisch auswendig. Mit dem kombinierten Wissen seiner und dieser Zeitlinie hätte er rein theoretisch bereits sein Abschlussexamen schreiben können und dieses mit Topnoten bestehen können.

Aber da das nicht sein Ziel war befand er sich gerade mal wieder auf seinem Rundgang durch die zurzeit recht spärlich besiedelte Kammer des Schreckens. Sehr zu seiner Zufriedenheit war der Berg der Lebensmittel, der durch die Hauselfen aus ganz Europa herangeschafft wurde, inzwischen auf gigantische Ausmaße herangewachsen, bedeckte aber noch nicht einmal 5 der gewaltigen Kammer.

Trotzdem hätte er mit den vorhandenen Vorräten einige Tausend Personen einige Jahre ernähren können. In den drei Jahren bis zu Voldemorts vollständiger Genesung würde er mit etwas Glück die Kammer zu 75 füllen können.

Dies reichte ihm allerdings nicht.

Nach kurzer Überlegung rief er seine oberste Hauselfe zu sich.

„Tinky!"

Mit einem kleinen „pop" erschien selbige vor ihrem Meister und verbeugte sich bis zum Boden. Die kleine Elfe trug eine tief blaue Robe mit dem Wappen der Potters. Eine Kleidung, die in seiner Familie von allen Elfen verlangt wurde.

„Was kann Tinky für euch tun, Master Harry?"

„Ich möchte, dass du zum Ministerium gehst und 20 weitere Elfen kaufst. Nimm das Geld dafür aus meinem Verlies. Diese Zwanzig sollen in Amerika das gleiche machen, wie ihr hier in Europa. Ich möchte, dass in drei Jahren diese Kammer bis zum Bersten gefüllt ist.

Da ich weiß, dass ihr schon jetzt Probleme habt der ganzen Arbeit nachzukommen sehe ich dies als beste Möglichkeit an. Schließlich müsst ihr ja nebenbei auch noch meine ganzen Anwesen verwalten."

„Ja Master, es wird sofort erledigt werden Master Harry, Sir. Tinky und die Anderen werden Master Harry nicht enttäuschen!" quietschte sie, bevor sie sich schnell verbeugte und mit einem leisen Geräusch wieder aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Zufrieden setzte sich Harry später mit einem Tee draußen an den See und starrte verträumt auf das Wasser hinaus.

Viel hatte sich in den letzten Jahren ereignet und viel hatte er verändert. Nicht alles zum Guten, wie er nun bemerkte. Voldemort würde nun früher wieder auf der Bildfläche auftauchen. Er sollte sich Mühe geben bis dahin den jetzigen Minister Fugde zu ersetzen. Dieser Idiot hatte letztes Mal nicht mit Voldemorts Auftauchen umgehen können und würde es dieses Mal sicherlich nicht besser regeln.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken merkte er gar nicht, dass Ginny bei ihm war bis sie ihn von hinten umarmte. Seufzend lehnte er sich in sie hinein und genoss die Wärme ihrer Nähe.

„Das gefällt dir wohl, was?" fragte sie ihn belustigt.

„Mhmmm…."

„Ist das deine Anwort? Mhmmm?"

„Mhmmm….!"

„Ahja. Verstehe.. Darf ich fragen was dich beschäftigt?" fragte sie noch immer etwas belustigt über sein Verhalten.

Harry seufzte nur laut und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an sie bevor er antwortete.

„Die Zukunft, Gin. Was denn auch sonst, nicht wahr? Wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten und ich hoffe, dass wir gut durch die nächsten Jahrzehnte kommen werden. Ich will dich schließlich irgendwann auch noch mal heiraten und eine Familie gründen.. Aber bei den jetzigen Zukunftsaussichten.. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen."

Ginny hatte ihn bei dieser Antwort nur noch fester an ihn gedrückt und war tief gerührt. Selbst jetzt dachte er an sie. Und dass er bereits über Heirat und Familie sprach rührte sie tief, denn so wusste sie genau was er für sie empfand.

Beruhigend streichelte sie ihm über den Rücken während sie beide mit einem angenehmen Schweigen der untergehenden Sonne zusahen.

Ein Geist betrachtete diese herzerwärmende Szene mit einem melancholischen Lächeln aus sicherer Entfernung und verschwand ebenso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.

Von diesem heimlichen Beobachter bemerkten die Beiden am See nichts. Sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt diesen ruhigen Moment in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Serverus Snape hingegen, der grade nach erfolgreicher Suche nach Tränkezutaten, aus dem Verbotenen Wald zurückkam, konnte einen guten Blick auf den Geist erhaschen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Nach kurzem aber intensivem Starren wurden seine Augen groß wie Teller. Mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch verdrehte er die Augen und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Er wurde am nächsten Morgen von Hagrid gefunden und sollte eine Woche lang den Krankenflügel nicht mehr verlassen.

Madam Pomfrey diagnostizierte einen starken Schock, der einige Zeit brauchen würde um wieder abzuklingen.

In der ganzen Schule schwirrten innerhalb kürzester Zeit alle möglichen Vermutungen um den Grund dieser Vorkommnisse. Von dem Auftauchen eines Dementors bis hin zu einer Begegnung mit einem, eigentlich in einem anderen Erdteil beheimateten Yeti, wurde alles in Erwägung gezogen und ebenso schnell wieder verworfen.

Es schien so, als würde nur der Tränke Professor selbst Licht in das Dunkel der Ereignisse bringen können. Da dieser allerdings nach wie vor außer Gefecht war genossen sämtliche Schüler eine Snape freie Woche, die den Stresspegel vor den Abschlusstests um einiges senkte.

Diese erhöhte Gelassenheit der Schüler fiel natürlich auch den Lehrern auf, allerdings konnten sie es sich bis auf einige Ausnahmen nicht wirklich erklären. Aber da sie einem geschenkten Gaul nicht ins Maul schauen wollten, wie man sagt, genossen auch sie das etwas entspanntere Klima ohne sich groß um die Ursache zu kümmern.

Als eine Woche später Snape wieder aus seinem komaähnlichen zustand erwachte befanden sich sämtliche Schüler bereits im dem Hogwarts Express und somit auf dem Weg in die wohlverdienten Ferien.

Sirius hatte vor der Abfahrt versucht Harry zu überreden mit ihm die Ferien zu verbringen, was von Harry allerdings sofort mit der Ausrede, dass seine Verwandten ihn bei sich zu Hause haben wollen, ablehnte. In Wirklichkeit wollte er nur nicht zusammen mit Sirius die Ferien verbringen solange dieser unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubers war.

Sein Patenonkel hatte seine Ausrede mit ausdrucksloser Miene zur Kenntnis genommen und war ohne ein Wort wieder zum Schloss zurückgestapft.

Als Harry am selbigen Abend wieder im Lingusterweg ankam fiel er nur noch mit einem erschöpften Seufzen ins Bett und war bereits am Schlafen noch bevor sein Kopf auf das wartende Kissen traf.

AN:

So.. das war es mal wieder… Und wie immer zu spät.. Ich komme echt mit dem Schreiben kaum hinterher.. Wundert euch also nicht wenn ich mich in Zukunft nicht mehr an die 7 Tage Regel halte.. Es wird vorkommen das mal in einer Woche 2 Kapitel kommen oder mal drei Wochen gar nichts. Ich verspreche allerdings die Story zu beenden. Ich hasse es, wenn Geschichten immer mitten drin abgebrochen werden.

Aber naja.. weiter zu anderen Dingen. Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön an all jene, die mit ein Kommentar geschrieben haben. Der Dank fürs Beta lesen geht dieses Mal an meinen Bruder.

So.. nun noch zu ein paar Fragen, die ich zu antworten gewillt bin :)

F: Warum erfasst das Ministerium den „Imperio" nicht?

A: Die Überwachungszauber des Ministeriums liegen nur auf Zauberstäben der Minderjährigen, ergo hat niemand eine Ahnung was Dumbledore dort treibt.

F: Was lässt Dumbeldore Sirius machen?

A: Bis jetzt noch nicht viel.. aber wer weiß..

F: Warum kann das andere Ende der Halle gesehen werden, wenn es durch die Erdkrümmung doch unsichtbar sein müsste?

A: Ich schiebe das einfach mal auf die Natur des Unsichtbarkeitszaubers…

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	16. Rauferei, Tod, Befreiung

Kapitel 16

Rauferei, Tod, Befreiung

Albus Dumbledore stand an dem Fenster seines Büros und sah in der Entfernung die Schüler den Hogwarts Express besteigen. Unter diesen Schülern war auch Harry Potter. Eine Schachfigur, die sich bis jetzt allen Kontrollversuchen entzogen hatte.

Dies zu ändern, hatte er aber bereits diverse Pläne in Bewegung gesetzt.

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen ließ er sich in seinen bequemen Sessel fallen und starrte in die Gegend. Im Geiste ging er noch einmal alle geplanten Maßnahmen durch.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er mit Vernon Dursley gesprochen. Ein sehr unangenehmer Zeitgenosse, wie Dumbledore fand. Allerdings für seine Pläne genau richtig.

Nach kurzer Unterredung hatte dieser zugestimmt, gegen einen gewissen Bargeldbetrag, Harry Potter einen sehr, sehr unangenehmen Sommer zu bereiten. Dem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht von Harrys Onkel nach zu schließen, hätte Dumbledore ihn dafür nicht einmal bezahlen müssen, doch nun ließ es sich nicht mehr ändern.

Als zweiten Schritt seines Planes würde der Direktor den noch immer unter seiner Kontrolle stehenden Sirius Black Anfang August zu den Dursleys schicken. Er würde die Familie wegen der schlechten Behandlung Harrys aufs Schärfste angreifen und auf diese Weise seine Dankbarkeit und sein Vertrauen gewinnen. So würde er, über diesen Mittelsmann, beträchtlichen Einfluss auf den jungen Potter ausüben können und alle seine Probleme wären gelöst.

Natürlich sollte nicht alles so kommen, wie es sich der Direktor ausgemalt hatte.

Kurze Zeit später fuhr der berühmt berüchtigte Zug in gemäßigtem Tempo im Bahnhof „Kings Cross" ein. Kurz nachdem er gehalten hatte, stürzten sich bereits die ersten Schüler in die Arme ihrer Familien und Freunde.

Harry ging unterdessen eher ruhig durch das bunte Getümmel und bemühte sich darum, nicht erkannt zu werden. Hierzu hatte er ein paar Glamor Zauber auf sich gesprochen und schlich, sich möglichst unauffällig verhaltend, auf die Passage zum Muggelteil des Bahnhofs zu.

‚Was nimmt man nicht alles auf sich um diesen verdammten Reportern auszuweichen', dachte Harry nur theatralisch bevor er sich erleichtert unter Muggeln wieder fand.

Diese wiederum schienen nicht zu merken, wie plötzlich ein dunkelhaariger Junge einfach aus einer soliden Mauer erschien. Nur seinen Verwandten war dies natürlich nicht entgangen.

Vernon starrte seinen Neffen nur hasserfüllt an und freute sich innerlich bereits darauf, was er alles mit ihm anstellen konnte. Das Beste war, dass er sogar die Erlaubnis von diesem alten Knacker bekommen hatte und zu allem Überfluss noch dafür bezahlt wurde.

Innerlich grinsend, aber äußerlich keine Regung zeigend, bedeutete er dem Jungen ihm zu folgen und machte sich schweigend auf den Weg zum Auto. Petunia und Dudley kamen ihm ebenfalls schweigend hinterher.

Doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Warum warten? Er konnte den Jungen zumindest verbal schon einmal etwas misshandeln.

„Junge, nur damit du es weißt. Du wirst wieder in deinem alten Zimmer schlafen" blaffte er seinen Neffen wie aus dem Nichts an.

„W-w-w-as?" war die verblüffte Erwiderung.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Kleiner. Dudley braucht sein zweites Zimmer dringend wieder! Des Weiteren wirst du alle im Garten und im Haushalt anfallenden Aufgaben übernehmen. Bei den kleinsten Fehlern werde ich dich bestrafen… und ich warne dich.. Komm mir nicht in die Quere und mach deine Sachen gefälligst ordentlich und ohne Beschwerden! Dann könnten wir uns eventuell dazu herablassen dich Freak mit unseren Essensresten zu beglücken. Mehr verdienst du nicht! Sei froh, dass wir so großzügig sind und dir das zugestehen!"

Sie standen grade am Ende eines Gleises, an dem sie sich zurzeit alleine aufhielten. Keiner der sonst auf dem Bahnhof anwesenden Muggel bekam auch nur das Geringste von den Familienstreitigkeiten mit.

Harry war während der Triade seines Onkels immer wütender geworden. Als er erwähnte, dass Dudley sein Zimmer wieder bräuchte, warf er diesem einen fragenden Blick zu. Als Antwort kam nur ein hilfloser und gleichzeitig total verwirrter Blick zurück. Petunia wirkte von der ganzen Situation genauso überrumpelt wie ihr Sohn.

Nach ein paar tiefen (und beruhigenden) Atemzügen wandte Harry sich dem zufrieden aussehenden Vernon Dursley zu.

„Nein."

Sein Onkel lief bei dieser knappen aber eindeutigen Antwort langsam rot an. Sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse des Hasses verzogen, trat er einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Harry zu.

„Was meinst du mit ‚Nein' du Freak! DU HAST MIR ZU GEHORCHEN!"

„Nein! Ich beuge mich nicht vor dir, elender Tyrann!"

Nun vor Zorn fast übermannt baute sich Vernon bedrohlich über Harry auf und starrte auf den kleinen Jungen hinab. Dieser Junge wagte es, sich seinen Anweisungen zu widersetzen. Dazu hatte er kein Recht. Genau genommen hatte er seiner Meinung nicht einmal das Recht zu existieren. Ihm war grade völlig egal, dass er mitten auf einem Bahnhof stand, als er mit seiner rechten Faust Schwung holte und dem widerspenstigen Biest vor ihm grade eine verpassen wollte, als plötzlich sein eigener Sohn Dudley vor diesen Freak sprang.

„Dad, tu ihm bitte nichts. Deine Wünsche sind einfach inakzeptabel, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Bitte zwing mich nicht, mich auf seine Seite zu stellen...", sprach dieser in einem ruhigen aber bestimmten Tonfall.

Vernon wurde nur noch wütender und knurrte seinen Neffen an.

„Nun hast du mir auch noch meinen Sohn gestohlen. Erst futterst du dich durch unsere Brieftasche und nun bringst du auch noch meine Familie gegen mich auf. DAFÜR WIRST DU ZAHLEN!"

Den letzten Teil brüllte er und stürzte sich in einem mächtigen Satz auf Harry. Noch mitten im Flug schmetterte er seinen ungehorsamen Sohn mit einem kräftigen Schlag zur Seite.

Dieser schrie gepeinigt auf und ging mit einer gebrochenen und blutenden Nase zu Boden. Petunia Dursley war unterdessen fast hysterisch, konnte sich aber grade noch auf das zurzeit wichtigste konzentrieren, und eilte ihrem stöhnenden Sohn zur Hilfe.

Das Geschehen hatte bereits eine große Gruppe von Schaulustigen angezogen. Fast 20 Personen verfolgten das Geschehen gebannt, griffen allerdings nicht ein. Alle von dem Typus, der einen Verfechter von Zivilcourage in Tränen der Verzweiflung ausbrechen lassen würde.

Harry hatte die Zuschauer ebenfalls bemerkt und gab sein Möglichstes, den brutalen Faustschwüngen seines Onkels auszuweichen. Magie konnte er bei einer solchen Masse an Zeugen nicht benutzen und war somit in seinen Möglichkeiten ziemlich eingeschränkt.

Dass Onkel Vernon, auf Zuschauer keine Rücksicht nehmend, wie ein Irrer nach ihm schlug, machte seine Situation nicht unbedingt angenehmer. Er nahm den einzigen logischen Ausweg und rannte schnell, sein Onkel dicht hinter ihm, auf die versammelte Menschenmenge zu und klammerte sich an den ersten kräftig aussehenden Mann, den er finden konnte.

„Bitte helfen Sie mir! Mein Onkel will mich umbringen!", jaulte er in einem fast hysterischen Tonfall, der sich in einen kleinen Aufschrei verwandelte, als er von seinem Onkel gepackt und schmerzhaft einige Meter durch den Bahnhof geschleudert wurde. Als Harry nach einer sehr harten Landung wieder langsam auf die Beine kam, sah er bereits die Faust seines Onkels auf sich zurasen.

Mit einem furchterfüllt klingenden Aufschrei duckte er sich unter dem Schlag hinweg und trat nochmals die Flucht an. Vernon setzte in seiner Rage sofort zur Verfolgung an, wurde aber von zwei kräftigen Männern aufgehalten.

Einer von den Beiden war der Mann, den Harry um Hilfe angefleht hatte, der andere anscheinend ein Freund seines Retters.

Vernon Dursley interessierte dies herzlich wenig. Er wusste nur, dass diese zwei Idioten zwischen ihm und dem Freak waren, also griff er sie ebenfalls mit einem Wutschrei an. Vernon war von seiner Wut derart übermannt, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte und sich so nur darauf konzentrierte seinem Neffen so viele Schmerzen wie nur möglich zuzufügen.

Seine zwei Gegner waren allerdings alles andere als wehrlos. Und nachdem einige neugierige Zuschauer, die sich zu nahe herangewagt hatten, ebenfalls ein paar Schläge abbekamen, eskalierte die ganze Situation. Innerhalb von nicht einmal 10 Minuten hatte sich ein ruhiges Bahngleis in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt, auf dem sich fast 40 Männer und Frauen eine ausgewachsene Massenschlägerei lieferten.

Harry war, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, nicht mehr von seinem Onkel verfolgt zu werden, schnell zu Dudley und seiner Tante gestürmt und hatte sie eilig aus dem Getümmel gezogen.

Stablos wirkte er schnell einige Notice-me-not Zauber und wandte sich dann seinen Verwandten zu, während hinter ihm die Schlacht der Fäuste immer noch tobte. Nun, da die Muggel ihnen keine Beachtung mehr schenkten, öffnete er schnell seinen Koffer und nahm zwei Tränke heraus.

Dudley, der die Tränke schon an der Farbe erkannt hatte, griff zielstrebig nach der Phiole mit einer blau schimmernden Flüssigkeit und stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als seine gebrochene Nase sich von selbst richtete und ohne Komplikationen verheilte.

Harry brachte unterdessen seine Tante dazu, den anderen Trank zu sich zu nehmen. Der matt gelb schimmernde Trank beruhigte sie fast augenblicklich, als der Beruhigungstrank seine Wirkung tat. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und setzte sich erst einmal auf den Boden, wobei sie die Arme über ihrem Bauch verschränkte und erst einmal tief durchatmete.

Die Schlägerei hinter ihnen hatte währenddessen ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Mitten in dieser Masse von gut 60 Personen befanden sich nun auch Bahnhofspersonal und einige eilig herbeigeeilte Polizisten, die versuchten die Prügelei aufzulösen. Bislang allerdings ohne den geringsten Erfolg.

In einem grade einfahrenden Zug, wunderte sich der Dienst habende Lokführer zur selben Zeit warum auf dem in der Ferne zu erkennenden Bahnsteig so ein Menschenauflauf war. In der irrtümlichen Annahme, dass sie alle ungeduldig auf seinen Zug warteten, beschleunigte er auf den letzten Metern noch einmal kurz, um ein paar Sekunden wett zu machen und die Passagiere nicht weiter warten zu lassen. Als er den wahren Grund des Menschenauflaufs erkannte und er prompt eine Vollbremsung durchführte, befand er sich schon am Anfang des Gleises und konnte mit Entsetzen ansehen wie ein übergewichtiger Mann mittleren Alters durch einen brutalen Kinnhaken das Gleichgewicht verlor, direkt vor dem Zug auf die Gleise fiel, und von dem Zug unter einer schrecklichen Geräuschkulisse zermahlen wurde.

Harry und seine restliche Familie hatten in einer morbiden Faszination die Schlägerei beobachtet und sahen so auch, wie Vernon einen gewaltigen Schlag unter das Kinn einsteckte als er grade am Rand des Gleises stand. Sie konnten noch eben das ungläubig verblüffte Gesicht von Harrys Onkel erkennen, bevor dieser vom Bahnsteig auf das Gleis fiel.

Keine zwei Sekunden später sahen sie den einfahrenden Zug mit aller Kraft in die Eisen gehen, doch es war bereits viel zu spät. Mit einem hässlichen, mahlenden Geräusch, das von dem Kreischen der Zugbremsen dramatisch begleitet wurde, starb Vernon Dursley unter den stählernen Rädern des Schnellzugs nach Dublin.

Harry wandte sich mit einem durch diese Szene verzerrten Gesicht ab und blickte gradewegs in die absolut geschockten Augen seiner Tante. Merkwürdigerweise schien ihre Körperhaltung sich etwas entspannt zu haben.

Nach diesem tragischen Ereignis dauerte es noch den ganzen Tag, bevor Harry und seine verbleibende Familie den Bahnhof wieder verlassen konnten. Die schlimmste Aufgabe des Tages war es, den völlig verstümmelten Leichnam als Vernom Dursley zu identifizieren.

Nachdem alles erledigt war, wurden die beiden Teenager von einer zittrigen Petunia zum Ligusterweg Nummer 4 gefahren. Nach einer halben Stunde versammelten sich hier alle drei im Wohnzimmer bei einer heißen Tasse Tee und verfielen in ein bedrückendes Schweigen, bevor Harrys Tante sich schließlich tiefer in ihren Sessel sinken ließ.

„Harry, Dudley.. Ich weiß das klingt jetzt angesichts der Geschehnisse etwas brutal.. aber ich kann nicht wirklich um meinen Mann trauern...", gab sie in einem traurigen Tonfall zu und starrte dabei fest auf ihre Hände, als konnte sie den anderen Beiden nach dieser Offenbahrung nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Umso mehr überraschte sie Dudleys Antwort.

„Ich kann dich verstehen", erwiderte dieser leise und etwas zögerlich. Petunias Kopf zuckte hoch und musterte ihren Sohn überrascht. Dieser fuhr einfach fort.

„Mom, glaub nicht ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie er dich behandelt hat. Dass du manchmal wochenlang nur Pullover getragen hast, um die Verletzungen zu verbergen, die er dir zugefügt hatte. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos als ich mit ansehen musste, wie du hier in diesem Käfig eingesperrt warst und daran langsam zugrunde gingst."

Seine Mutter war fassungslos.

„Du hast das alles gewusst?", schluchzte sie und umarmte ihren Sohn zärtlich. „Ich hatte gehofft all dies von dir fernhalten zu können. Vernon war alles andere als ein perfekter Ehemann. Er war jähzornig und brutal, egoistisch und kontrollierend…Er war alles, dass ich hoffe ihr nie bekommt."

Durch dieses Geständnis schien eine Last von gewaltigem Gewicht von ihrer Schulter genommen worden zu sein. Sie wirkte von einem Moment auf den anderen um viele Jahre jünger, selbst wenn sie noch ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

Die Drei redeten noch die ganze Nacht und schliefen schließlich alle zusammen auf der Couch ein.

Einige Tage später waren sie abends wieder im Wohnzimmer versammelt, diesmal allerdings aus einem anderen Grund.

Petunia sah die beiden Jugendlichen vor sich mit einem zweifelnden Blick an. Sie hatte eine ganze Weile mit sich gerungen, war aber zu dem Entschluss gekommen ihnen von ihren Problemen zu berichten.

„Dudley, Harry.. wir haben ein Problem!"

Das brachte ihr sofort die vollste Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jugendlichen ein, die sie wortlos dazu aufforderten fortzufahren.

„Wie ihr wisst, bin ich nun schon über ein Jahrzehnt Hausfrau und Mutter. Gearbeitet hat immer Vernon, er war derjenige, der das Geld ins Haus gebracht hat. Nun, der er tot ist, liegen wir salopp gesagt auf dem Trockenen. Das Wenige, das wir angespart haben wird zwar noch ein paar Monate reichen, aber danach müsste ich anfangen zu arbeiten… nur gibt es hier ein kleines Problem."

Zuletzt war sie sehr zögerlich geworden und verstummte schließlich ganz. Dudley beobachtete sie mit einem zugleich sorgenvollen als auch ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bitte spann uns nicht so auf die Folter. Warum ist das ein Problem?"

Nach einem kurzen Zögern antwortete seine Mutter zaghaft. „Nun.. ich würde nicht länger als 6 Monate arbeiten können, bevor du ein kleines Geschwisterchen bekommst, Dudley"

Dudley machte dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Goldfisches alle Ehre, bevor er sich von dem Schock erholte, schnell zu seiner Mutter eilte und diese stürmisch umarmte. Während er sie fest in den Armen hielt flüsterte er ihr ein paar Worte ins Ohr die ihr ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen brachten.

„Das ist wenigstens etwas Gutes, das und Dad hinterlassen hat. Wir kriegen das schon hin", murmelte er ihr aufmunternd zu bevor er sich umdrehte und an den freudig aber auch nachdenklich wirkenden Harry wandte.

„Harry…. Ich frage dich wirklich nicht gern, aber kannst du für uns etwas in dieser Situation tun?", fragte er seinen Cousin unsicher.

Harry lächelte ihn nur beruhigend an.

„Ihr beide seid die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe. Natürlich kann ich etwas für euch tun!" grinste er sie an.

Petunia musterte ihn etwas misstrauisch. „Nimm es mir nicht übel Harry, aber du bist noch nicht einmal 12 Jahre alt. Wie kannst _du_ etwas an unserer Situation ändern?"

„Diese Frage ist relativ einfach zu beantworten Tante Petunia. In der Welt der Zauberer läuft einiges anders als in der Welt der Muggel. Durch alte Gesetze werde ich an meinem zwölften Geburtstag emanzipiert werden und bekomme damit Zugriff und Kontrolle über alle meine Finanzen und Besitztümer. Da die Potters eine sehr alte Familie sind, ist diese Erbschaft beachtlich. Ich besitze mehrere Häuser und mehr als genug Geld um euch auszuhelfen.

Ich biete euch hiermit an, dass wir alle am Anfang des nächsten Monats, einige Tage nach meinem Geburtstag, in eines meiner Häuser ziehen. Dort kannst du, Tante Petunia, weiterhin Hausfrau und Mutter sein und musst dir keine Sorgen um Geld machen.

Ich bitte euch mein Angebot anzunehmen. Dort kannst du das Kind zumindest die ersten Jahre betreuen, ohne nebenbei noch arbeiten zu müssen. Was danach kommt entscheidest du natürlich allein, Tante Petunia."

Petunia Dursley wurde von diesem Angebot wie von einem Vorschlaghammer getroffen. Was ihr Neffe ihr hier anbot war einfach viel zu gut um wahr zu sein. Nachdem sie sich mit ein paar (sehr tiefen) Atemzügen beruhigt hatte, nickte sie Harry dann dankbar zu und gab ihm so zu verstehen, dass sie und Dudley sein Angebot annehmen würden.

Ungefähr einen Monat später stand abends eine in eine dunkelblaue Robe gekleidete Gestalt vor der Tür der Dursleys und klopfte sich die Hand wund. Die Gestalt war natürlich ein Zauberer, sonst wäre er vielleicht auf die Idee gekommen die Klingel zu benutzen.

Nach ein paar weiteren frustrierenden Minuten benutzte er schließlich seinen Zauberstab und ein gemurmeltes „Alohomora!" um die Tür zu öffnen. Leise und vorsichtig wie ein Schatten drang er in das Haus ein und sah sich um.

Er verbrachte fast 30 Minuten damit, das Haus von oben bis unten zu durchsuchen. Da es dunkel war hatte er auf dem Weg in das Haus, das „Zu verkaufen"-Schild, das im Rasen steckte, nicht gesehen.

Nach ergebnisloser Suche stand er schließlich wieder vor der Tür des Hauses. Mit einer emotionslosen Stimme sprach er den „Point me" Zauber um die grobe Richtung herauszufinden, in der sich sein Ziel befinden musste.

Sein Zauberstab zeigte gerade nach Süden. Der für Zauberer bekannteste Ort in dieser Richtung war die Winkelgasse und genau dorthin apparierte Sirius Orion Black um die Suche nach seinem Patenkind fortzusetzen.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen, fragte er zunächst den Gastwirt Tom nach Harry und erhielt auch gleich eine positive Antwort. Allem Anschein nach, war seine Zielperson keine 3 Stunden vorher durch den „Tropfenden Kessel" gekommen und in der Passage zur Winkelgasse verschwunden.

Eiligen Schrittes begab auch Sirius sich auf den Weg in die Einkaufsstraße der Zauberer. Dort angekommen machte er sich zuerst auf den Weg zu Gringotts, da dies mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Ort war, an dem Harry vorbei gekommen sein musste. Als er grade die Stufen zur Zaubererbank hinaufstieg, sah er sein Ziel aus dem Augenwinkel in einer kleinen Seitengasse verschwinden und änderte sofort die Richtung, in die ihn seine eiligen Schritte führten.

Als er um die Ecke in die Gasse einbog sah er nur noch kurz ein rotes Licht aufleuchten, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

Harry hatte Sirius schon gesehen, als dieser die Winkelgasse betrat. Da es offensichtlich war, dass dieser auf der Suche nach ihm war, höchstwahrscheinlich auf Dumbledores Anordnung, richtete er es so ein, dass er ihn in einer Gasse verschwinden sehen musste, ohne Verdacht bei Sirius zu wecken.

Dort legte Harry sich auf die Lauer und betäubte ihn, sobald dieser in die Gasse trat, mit einem schnellen und lautlosen „Stupefy!". Langsam und vorsichtig näherte er sich seinem Paten um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser auch wirklich betäubt war.

Nachdem er sich von der Bewusstlosigkeit seines Opfers überzeugt hatte, handelte er schnell mit einem geflüsterten „Portus!" ein kleines Seil in einen Portschlüssel um und drückte diesen Sirius in die Hand, worauf dieser zur Kammer des Schreckens davon gerissen wurde. Kurz darauf erschien Harry dort mit Hilfe seiner Feuerteleportation direkt neben seinem Patenonkel.

Schnell levidierte er Sirius in eine neu angelegte Ritualkammer, in der bereits Draco, Hermine und Blaise warteten. Dort platzierte er den bewusstlosen Mann im Zentrum eines sauber mit schwarzer Farbe gezeichneten Pentagramms.

Da Harry sich sicher war, dass Sirius unter einem kontrollierenden Zauber stand, hatte er alles für das stärkste „Gegenmittel" vorbereitet, das er kannte.

Das Ritual der Freiheit.

Dieses Ritual würde jedweden Zauber auf der betreffenden Person brechen, selbst wenn dieser noch so machtvoll war.

Schweigend positionierten sich die Vier an den Ecken des Raums und sprachen die erforderlichen Sätze.

Harry schnitt sich mit einem silbernen Ritualdolch über die Hand und ließ etwas Blut auf den Boden tropfen.

„Mit meinem Blut bitte ich um die Freiheit meines Paten. _Versarucum Realease!_"

Hermine war als nächste an der Reihe und ließ ebenfalls etwas Blut auf den Boden fallen.

„Mit meinem Blut bitte ich um die Freiheit meines Lehrers. _Versarucum Realease!_"

Draco folgte auf dem Fuße, als auch vor ihm Blut auf den Boden tropfte.

„Mit meinem Blut bitte ich um die Freiheit meines Verwandten. _Versarucum Realease!_"

Blaise trat ein paar Schritte vor, bis er direkt über Sirius stand und leitete den letzten Teil des Rituals ein. Er schnitt sich mit dem Ritualdolch über beide Handflächen und faltete diese in einer betenden Position über dem bewusstlosen Mann. Blut tropfte auf Sirius und lief ihm über das Gesicht.

„Als Zeremonienmeister dieses Rituals bitte ich die Magie selbst, das dargebotene Blut als Opfer anzunehmen und diesen Mann zu befreien. _Versarucum Realease Finite!_"

Schon als der erste Tropfen Blut den Boden berührte, hatte das Pentagramm zu leuchten begonnen. Das zuerst noch schwache, blaue Leuchten intensivierte sich im Laufe des Rituals immer mehr, bis es zum Ende hin zu einem Strahlen geworden war, dass vom machtvollen Summen mächtiger Magie begleitet wurde.

Mit dem letzten Spruch von Blaise wurden plötzlich kränklich grüne Ketten um Sirius Kopf sichtbar, die anscheinend den Kontrollzauber, welcher Art auch immer, darstellten.

Das Pentagramm leuchtete noch ein paar Mal auf und immer wurden die Ketten ein wenig mehr zerschmettert, bis sie schließlich in einem grünlichen Funkenregen völlig vergingen und das Leuchten des Pentagramms verlosch.

Erschöpft aber glücklich sorgte Harry dafür, dass Sirius in eines der Gästezimmer gebracht und von Ginny medizinisch versorgt wurde. Das weitere Pflegen von Sirius überließ er dann seiner Tante Petunia, da diese sich bereits die letzten Wochen nutzlos vorgekommen war und nun auch etwas Sinnvolles machen wollte.

Als am nächsten Abend Sirius Orion Black noch nicht zum Direktor zurückgekehrt war, fragte dieser sich allmählich, wo sein doch recht nützlicher Handlanger blieb. Er hatte diesem Idioten von Black den Befehl gegeben sofort nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, hatte aber nun schon fast 24 Stunden nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

Das bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.

Steif erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich über das Verschwinden eines Handlangers Gedanken zu machen.

Er hatte sich um das Sorgerecht über einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu kümmern.

Mit weit ausholenden Schritten und sich seines Erfolges gewiss, machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade um von dort aus zum Ministerium für Magie zu apparieren und sich in den nötigen Papierkram zu stürzen.

Petunia las unterdessen auf einem Stuhl an der Seite eines schlafenden Sirius Orion Black ein Buch über magische Pflanzen und konnte es sich nicht verkeifen dem schlafenden Mann immer wieder undeutbare Seitenblicke zuzuwerfen.

Es war fast so, als würde sie etwas erkennen.

AN:

So.. da bin ich mal wieder… etwas längere Wartezeit.. aber naja.. Ich könnte jetzt hier viele viele Ausreden aufführen… aber lassen wir das einfach mal.. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust zu schreiben :). Ich hoffe das ändert sich in nächster Zeit etwas..

So.. nun aber so den wesentlichen Punkten! Ein herzliches Dankeschön dieses Mal an zwei Betaleser, Veronica Evans und meinen Bruder (welcher übrigens in Zukunft an dieser Story zusammen mit mir schreiben wird).

Fragen werde ich dieses Mal keine beantworten .

Ein herzliches Dankeschön natürlich auch für eure Kommentare! Insbesondere dass Kommentar von isato hat mir sehr weitergeholfen. Ich werde mich bemühen mich in Richtung dieser Tipps zu verbessern. Aber es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, nicht war?

Soo….. dass war es mal wieder von mir!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	17. Wandel der Zeiten

Kapitel 17

Wandel der Zeiten

Samantha Winter konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als Albus Dumbledore vor ihr stand und die Unterlagen verlangte um das Sorgerecht über Harry Potter zu beanspruchen. Eine Woche zuvor hatte sie nämlich bereits die Emanzipation von selbigem als rechtsgültig anerkannt. Natürlich würde sie es als ehemalige Slytherin dem Schuldirektor niemals sagen.

So händigte sie ihm nur schweigend die Formalien aus, welche sich auf einen Papierstapel von gut 10 Zentimetern beliefen und beförderte ihn so schnell wie möglich aus ihrem Büro. Sie hatte diesen Mann noch nie gemocht und würde nun ihre helle Freude daran haben sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen wenn er von seinem, bereits jetzt schon, abgelehnten Antrag erfuhr.

Pfeifend und guter Dinge ging sie weiter ihrer Arbeit nach und verunsicherte ganz nebenbei mit ihrer guten Laune noch verschiedene Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, die die ältere Dame sonst nur als kalt und schlecht gelaunt kannten.

Albus Dumbledore hatte währenddessen sämtliche Formalien sorgfältig ausgefüllt und mit einer Eiligen Eule zurück zum Ministerium geschickt. Nun hieß es warten, denn mit einer Antwort konnte er frühestens in einer Woche rechnen, schließlich mahlten die Mühlen des Ministeriums langsam, wenn auch meistens recht gründlich.

Seufzend lehnte sich der greise Direktor in seinen bequemen Sessel in seinem Büro und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Er hatte nach wie vor keine Nachricht von Sirius bekommen, was ihn inzwischen sehr beunruhigte und ihn an dem Erfolg dieser Unternehmung zweifeln ließ. Wenn er nicht innerhalb der nächsten paar Tage von seinem unfreiwilligen Handlanger hören würde, würde er sich um einen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bemühen müssen. Ein ganz und gar nicht rosiger Gedanke.

So kam es, dass sich eine der berühmtesten Gestalten in der Zaubererwelt zwei Tage später äußerst schlecht gelaunt auf die Suche nach einem Ersatz für einen verschollenen Lehrer machte.

Harry Potter saß unterdessen gemütlich einen Tee trinkend zusammen mit Ginny, Petunia, Sirius und Draco in der Kammer des Schreckens und unterhielt sich über das nächste Jahr in Hogwarts. Er hatte alle Anwesenden in den Orden der Dämmerung integriert und konnte so ohne Umschweife auf die wichtigen Themen zu sprechen kommen. Nachdem er bedauernd seine dampfende Tasse vor sich abgestellt hattebegann er das Gespräch.

„Hat jemand von euch sich schon nähere Gedanken über das nächste Jahr gemacht?"fragte er einfach einmal ins Blaue.

Sirius knurrte ärgerlich „Ich werde erst einmal Dumbledore für seinen Frevel in der Luft zerreißen! Danach sehen wir weiter!"

Draco legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter seines Onkels. „Du weißt genau, dass das nicht funktionieren würde. Entweder wärest du sofort wieder unter dem Imperius Fluch, oder er würde dich sofort töten. Du weißt einfach zuviel, wie du auch zugeben musst.."

Sirius gab nur ein ärgerliches Grunzen von sich, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Petunia trat nun als Stimme der Vernunft auf. „Auf welches Ziel soll den überhaupt hingearbeitet werden? Sobald das klar ist können wir auch die Aktionen für die nächste Zeit klarer definieren…"

Alle verfielen nun kurz in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen, bevor es diesmal von Ginny gebrochen wurde.

„Ultimativ ist unser Ziel Voldemort ein für alle mal zu besiegen, ich denke da sind wir uns alle einig. Wir haben noch fast 3 Jahre bis der dunkle Lord sich wieder aktiv in das aktuelle Geschehen einmischen kann, was allerdings nicht heißen soll, dass wir vorher nichts von seinen Gefolgsleuten hören werden.

Daher würde ich sagen, dass wir uns vorerst darauf konzentrieren diese drei Jahre nach unseren besten Möglichkeiten zu nutzen… Nun stellt sich allerdings die Frage, wie dies am Besten erreicht wird.."

Harry lächelte grimmig „Nun…, ich denke, dass wir mit dem Orden bereits einen großen Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht haben. Wir zählen bis jetzt knapp 20 Mitglieder und sind immer darauf bedacht nach würdigen Kandidaten Ausschau zu halten und unsere Basis zu verbreitern.

Ich denke, das ist uns bis jetzt auch recht gut gelungen. Wenn wir unser Regime im Orden weiter aufrecht erhaltenkönnen wir denke ich in drei Jahren von Anfang an recht viel entgegensetzen.

Auf politischer Ebene ist das ganze etwas komplizierter. Durch meine Emanzipation habe ich nun endgültig meinen Familientitel angenommen und so stark an Einfluss gewonnen. Obendrein haben wir von 6 der 10 hohen Häuser die Erben im Orden und so erheblichen Einfluss auf die politischen Entscheidungen im Land, selbst wenn ich zurzeit der einzige bin, der diese Macht aktiv ausüben kann. Die anderen sind schließlich noch keine amtierenden Lords. Trotz allem würde ich auf dieser Ebene für das nächste Jahr das Ziel setzen einen neuen Minister zu bekommen. Fudge ist zu inkompetent und korrupt, um im Kriegsfall auch nur im Entferntesten nützlich zu sein."

Die restlichen Anwesenden konnten bei seiner Zusammenfassung der aktuellen Situation nur zustimmend nicken. Ginny gab nach kurzem Schweigen auch noch ihren Teil dazu.

„Ich denke, dass wir allgemein weiterhin unseren Einfluss ausweiten sollten. In den vier Häusern von Hogwarts sind wir bereits recht gut vertreten… Es schadet allerdings nicht viele Freunde zu haben, je mehr desto besser. Also wäre es vielleicht nicht schlecht in den Jahren, in denen wir noch Frieden haben, mehr Freunde und generell Unterstützung jeglicher Art um uns zu sammeln."

Petunia hatte dem Gespräch bis jetzt nur schweigend zugehört und meldete sich nun zum wider einmal zu Wort.

„Ihr klingt alle so als wäre es ganz sicher, dass ein Krieg kommt. Warum wird der dunkle Lord nicht jetzt vernichtet, wo er noch schwach und angreifbar ist? Dann wäre all dies gar nicht nötig."

Ihre Frage stieß auf gepeinigte Gesichter und Harry antwortete ihr schließlich. „Es ist die Prophezeiung, Tante Petunia… Wir können nicht gegen sie gehen, da es sonst vernichtend für uns ausgehen würde… Obendrein gibt es nicht nur eine Prophezeiung, sondern zwei, die dieses Thema betreffen. Die erste ist allen bekannt und sagt aus, dass nur meine Wenigkeit Voldemort vernichten kann. Was mit der zweiten Prophezeiung gemeint ist kann ich erahnen, allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher. Sie lautet wie folgt:

DER GRAUE LORD KANN DAS EWIGE DUNKEL ERST BESIEGEN, WENN ETWAS DIE WELT DER MENSCHEN IN IHREN GRUNDFESTEN ERSCHÜTTERT, ERST DANN KANN DAS GRAUE LICHT IN DIE WELT GETRAGEN WERDEN, ERST DANN KANN GERETTET WERDEN, WAS DER RETTUNG WERT IST.

Wie ihr seht steuern wir neben einem Krieg auch noch auf eine Katastrophe irgendeiner anderen Art zu."

Alle sahen ihn mit einem Ausdruck puren Entsetzens an. Petunia starrte ihn geschockt an.

„B…bist du dir sicher, dass diese Prophezeiung der Wahrheit entspricht?" fragte sie fassungslos.

Ein grimmiges Nicken war alle Antwort, die sie brauchte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und fasste sich mühsam wieder bevor sie sich wieder an die Anwesenden wandte.

„Ich verstehe… Doch warum konzentriert ihr euch dann nur darauf Voldemort zu besiegen? Ich denke es sollten auch defensive Maßnahmen ergriffen werdenum die Schäden so klein wie möglich zu halten, falls dies irgendwie möglich ist. Denn warum soll man den Dunklen Lord bekämpfen wenn es nichts mehr zu retten gibt?"

Hier nickten wiederum alle Anwesenden, da die Logik dieses Argumentes nicht zu verkennen war. Harry betrachtete die Ordensmitglieder noch einmal mit einem prüfenden Blick und beschloss spontan sie in einige seiner Pläne einzuweihen.

„Nun denn… Ich habe vor einiger Zeit bereits über diese Dinge nachgedacht, da ich die Prophezeiung ja schon ein wenig länger kenne und bereits die ersten Schritte in die Weg**e** geleitet."

Mit diesem Satz hatte er mit einem Schlag die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Raumes auf sich gezogen und fand sich an dem Ende der interessierten Blicke seiner Freunde wieder. Nervös hüstelnd fuhr er fort.

„Wie ihr vielleicht aus dem Geschichtsunterricht wisst ist die Versorgung mit Nahrungsmitteln in Kriegen immer ein großes Problem gewesen, von dessen Lösung nicht selten der Ausgang des Konfliktes abhing. Einige von euch haben vielleicht bereits die Opsidiantür bemerkt, die sich etwas hinter der Werkstatt befindet. Dahinter findet sich ein gigantischer und magisch vergrößerter Lagerraum, der während wir hier sprechen von meinen Hauselfen mit Lebensmitteln gefüllt wird. Diese Lebensmittel stammen aus der Überproduktion Europas und Amerikas und ich denke, dass das Lager in drei Jahren fast voll gefüllt sein müsste.

Da nun Lebensmittel erst einmal kein Problem mehr darstellen habe ich vor kurzem angefangen über andere Maßnahmen nachzudenken, die uns das Leben in diesem Konflikt leichter machen würden und mir sind ein paar viel versprechende Gedanken gekommen.

Unter anderem habeich darüber nachgedacht Hogwarts in eine Art Festung zu verwandeln und Hogsmeade in eine Art Vorburg. Ich habe mich einmal informiert und gesehen, dass Hogwarts ursprünglich von einer hohen Granitmauer umgeben war, da die Zeiten bei Gründung der Schule alles andere als friedlich waren und daher ein wehrhaftes Bauwerk sehr nötig war.

Hogsmeade gründete sich damals unter dem Schutz, den dieses Bollwerk gewährte und war von einem Palisadenwall umgeben als auch mit Hogwarts verbunden.

Der Verteidigungswall der Schule wurde vor ca. 500 Jahren als überflüssig erklärt und mit einem speziellen Zauber in den Boden gesenkt, kann aber mit dem richtigen Zauber und dem entsprechenden magischen Ritual wieder gehoben werden.

Dies würde nun aber nur die Schule schützen und nicht unseren beschaulichen Vorort. Deswegen hatte ich geplant Hogwarts ebenfalls mit einer „Stadtmauer" zu umgeben und diese so zu errichten, dass sie Hogsmeade noch mit einschließt. Diese Mauer wird allerdings nicht direkt um das jetzige Dorf geführt, sondern in ungefähr einem Kilometer Abstand.

Auf diese Weise hätte Hogwarts eine zweite Verteidigungslinie, Hogsmeade wäre adäquat geschützt und gleichzeitig haben wir genug Platz um eine unbestimmte Anzahl von Flüchtlingen aufzunehmen und zu versorgen.

So können wir einer variablen Anzahl von Personen einen sicheren Hafen bieten und den Schaden so etwas abmildern. Falls es nötig werden sollte, können wir noch immer eine zusätzliche Verteidigungsmauer um die Stadt bauen und mehr Platz schaffen.

Zur Lebensmittelbeschaffung könnten Felder usw. außerhalb der Stadtmauern angelegt werden, da selbst unsere dann gigantischen Vorräte nicht ewig halten werden."

Alle Anwesenden starrten ihn mit einem sehr erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck an. Einen bereits solch detaillierten Plan hatten sie schließlich nicht erwartet. Ein paar Ansätze vielleicht, doch nie im Leben einen Plan, der bereits zu einem solchen Grad komplettiert war.

Nur langsam kamen alle wieder zu Sinnen und dachten noch einmal intensiv über die ihnen vorgelegten Pläne nach und hofften insgeheim dabei, dass es nie soweit kommen würde, dass diese Pläne in Kraft treten mussten. Es wussten jedoch alle, dass diese Hoffnung auf keinen Tatsachen beruhte und höchstwahrscheinlich vergebens sein würde.

Sirius sah sein Patenkind nur hoffnungslos an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass Maßnahmen in diesem Umfang nötig sein werden?"

„Leider ja… Ich kann euch nicht sagen warum, aber ich bin mir sehr sicher… Und glaub mir, keiner bedauert diese Tatsache mehr als ich…"

Den gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck bei ihrem Verlobten bemerkend nahm Ginny ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. Bei diesem Zeichen von Zuneigung entspannte sich Harry sofort wieder und lehnte sich Wärme suchend gegen sie.

Dies wurde von allen anderen nur lächelnd beobachtet, bevor Draco dieses Mal das inzwischen angenehme Schweigen brach.

„Nun gut… Zusammenfassend lässt sich also sagen, dass wir uns weiter auf den kommenden Krieg vorbereiten wie bisher und versuchen unseren Einfluss und unsere Basis auszuweiten, sehe ich das soweit richtig?"

Ein Raunen der Zustimmung unterstütze seine kurze Zusammenfassung.

„Gut, wenn wir das nun geklärt haben, möchte ich noch ein persönliches Anliegen zur Sprache bringen. Wie ihr wisst dient mein Vater dem dunklen Lord. Er will, dass ich am nächsten Wochenende das dunkle Mal empfange. Ich.."

„WAS?" brach ein erschütterter Sirius hervor. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

Draco lächelte seinen Onkel dankbar an und fuhr fort.

„Dann darf ich nicht nach Hause zurückkehren… Denn ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich noch einmal seinem Einfluss entziehen kann, bevor es zu spät ist."

Harry hatte sich unterdessen aufgerichtet. „Dann wirst du genau das tun!"

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber! Ich werde auf GAR KEINEN FALL zulassen, dass du in die Dienerschaft des dunklen Lords gezwungen wirst!" blaffte Sirius seinen Neffen an.

Dieser zuckte vor dem wütenden Erwachsenen zurück und seufzte.

„Ich wünschte, dass wäre so einfach.. Nur hat er noch meine Mutter in seiner Gewalt… Die Ehe meiner Eltern war nie glücklich und sie leidet wahnsinnig unter ihm. Wäre ich nicht geboren worden, hätte sie wohl schon längst Selbstmord begangen. So hielt sie aber durch, meinetwegen. Ich will sie nun nicht im Stich lassen… Ich kann es mir einfach nicht erlauben… Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen.."

Harry sah den am Boden zerstörten Jungen nachdenklich eine Weile an, bevor er zu einem Entschluss kam. Mit einem leichten Lächeln wandte er sich an seinen Paten.

„Sirius, du bist doch das Oberhaupt der Blacks, richtig?"

„Ja… Da hast du Recht, wieso?" fragte er neugierig.

Harry ignorierte seine Gegenfrage vollständig und fragte einfach weiter.

„Was passiert, wenn du die Ehe zwischen Narcissa und Lucius als nichtig erklärst?"

Sirius Augen leuchteten verstehend auf und er setzte mit Genugtuung zu einer Erklärung an.

„Nun…Narcissa würde wieder in meine Obhut kommen und die Mitgift, die Lucius bei der Heirat bekommen hat müsste zurückerstattet werden und wir reden hier nicht unbedingt von Kleinkram.. Über das Sorgerecht von Draco könnte er selbst entscheiden, wenn er, wie offensichtlich, bei seiner Mutter bleiben möchte, würde sein Name in Black geändert werden und Lucius würde jede Macht über ihn verlieren. Um das Ganze in die Wege zu leiten muss ich allerdings einen triftigen Grund haben…"

Hier meldete sich Draco wieder niedergeschlagen zu Wort. „Würde es reichen, dass er sie regelmäßig schlägt, misshandelt und obendrein andauernd fremdgeht? All dies während sie unter dem Imperius steht?"

Nach einer kurzen wütenden Pause kam die knurrende Antwort von Sirius. „Oh ja, dass ist mehr als nur ein Grund… So etwas wird ohne Probleme reichen um die Ehe annullieren zu lassen. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern! Deine Mutter wird noch heute Abend wieder mit dir vereint sein…darauf hast du mein Wort!"

Wütend stapfte Sirius aus dem Raum und begab sich zum Ministerium um alles Nötige in die Wege zu leiten.

Draco sah seinem Onkel nur hoffnungsvoll hinterher und wünschte ihm aus vollen Herzen, dass er Erfolg haben würde.

Petunia sah dem dunkelhaarigen Mann ebenfalls hinterher und warf ihm dabei einen undefinierbaren Blick nach, wobei sie ihre linke Hand schon fast bedauernd über ihren Bauch streichen ließ.

Harry beobachtete dies nur mit einem Lächeln und lehnte sich noch weiter in Ginny zurück und seufzte zufrieden, wobei seine Verlobte ihn nur belustigt ansah.

„Bin ich ein gutes Kissen? Schön komfortabel?"

„Mhm……"

„War das jetzt ein ja oder ein nein?"

„Mhmmm!"

Harry kuschelte sich weiter an sie, während er undefinierbare Grummellaute von sich gab und interessierte sich dabei herzlich wenig dafür, dass er nicht nur mit Ginny im Raum war.

Nach und nach verteilten sich schließlich die Anwesenden und gingen wieder ihren Aufgaben und sonstigen Tätigkeiten nach.

Sirius war unterdessen im Ministerium der Magie angekommen und schrie grade den für Eheannullierungen zuständigen Beamten an.

„WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN? SIE BRAUCHEN EINE WOCHE UM DAS ZU BEARBEITEN! WENN DIE EHE NICHT IN EINER STUNDE ANNULLIERT IST SORGE ICH DAFÜR, DASS SIE IN ZUKUNFT IN AZKABAN ZELLEN SCHRUBBEN!"

Der Beamte schrumpfte immer weiter in seinen Sitz hinein und ließ die lautstarke Triade des Black Patriarchen über sich ergehen. Sobald dieser geendet hatte, nahm er die Beine in die Hand und sputete sich, die gestellte Forderung zu erfüllen.

Keine 10 Minuten später war Narissa Malfoy wieder eine Black.

Weitere 5 Minuten später galt dies auch für ihren Sohn.

Nach 20 Minuten wurde Narcissa in das Ministerium bestellt um von dort von Sirius abgeholt zu werden.

Zeitgleich befand sich eine andere Eule auf dem Weg zu Lucius Malfoy um ihn von seinem neuen sozialen Status in Kenntnis zu setzen und die bei der Heirat mit Narcissa erhaltene Mitgift zurückzufordern.

Eine halbe Stunde nach Einleiten der Prozedur wurde Sirius Orion Black von einer weinenden Narcissa umarmt, die ihr Glück noch kaum fassen konnte. Während Sirius ihr beruhigend mit der Hand Kreise über den Rücken fuhr aktivierte er einen Portschlüssel und verschwand aus dem Ministerium.

Das erleichterte Aufatmen des zuständigen Beamten bekam er nicht mehr mit.

Kurze Zeit später übergab er Narcissa Black ihrem Sohn, der sie erleichtert in die Arme schloss und irgendwelche unverständlichen Dinge murmelte während er seine Mutter stärker an sich drückte, wogegen diese sich nicht im Geringsten wehrte.

Lächelnd und über alle Maßen mit sich selbst zufrieden verließ Sirius den Raum und ging hierbei an Petunia vorbei, die bei der Familienreunion in der Tür aufgetaucht war.

„Das war eine sehr noble Sache, die du grade getan hast…" komplimentierte sie ihn als er an ihr vorbei schritt.

„Familie ist nun einmal Familie…Ich tue was ich kann!" gab er leise zurück und war an ihr vorbei.

Petunia beobachtete die beiden neuen Blacks noch einen weiteren Moment, bevor auch sie sich abwandte und Sirius an eine Tischecke folgte, an der sie ihn auf einem Sofa schlafend auffand, was sie sehr belustigte.

Petunia lächelte auf den Mann herab und ging nebenbei belustigt ihren Gedanken nach. ‚Vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten hat er Draco und Narcissa zu ihrem Glück geholfen.. und nun schläft er schon… Sachen gibt's..'

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben Sirius Kopf auf das Sofa und atmete überrascht auf, als dieser sich im Schlaf räkelte und mit seinem Kopf in ihrem Schoß zum liegen kam.

Melancholisch lächelnd blickte sie auf den schlafenden Mann herab, rührte sich aber nicht um ihn nicht zu wecken. Während Sirius Genesung hatte sie viel Zeit damit verbracht ihm beim schlafen zuzusehen.

Wie schon so oft studierte sie seine Gesichtszüge und dachte laut darüber nach, was für ein Mann sich hinter ihnen verbarg.

„Ach Sirius.." fing sie in trauriger Stimme an „ wenn ich dich früher gekannt hätte wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen..

Du bist das komplette Gegenteil von Vernom.. gütig, charmant, humorvoll und intelligent… Ich fürchte, ich habe mich in dich verliebt…. Dabei kenne ich dich nicht einmal richtig… Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Traurig lachte sie sich selber leise aus, während sie abwesend durch sein Haar strich.

„Und nun werde ich nie die Gelegenheit bekommen zu erfahren ob es mit uns beiden geklappt hätte…. Ich habe bereits einen Sohn und bin wieder schwanger… Würdest du eine Frau wollen, die bereits zwei Kinder mit einem anderen hat? Ich denke nicht… Ich werde versuchen das Beste aus der Situation zu machen… selbst wenn es mir nicht leicht fällt…" murmelte sie leise als sich eine einzelne Träne den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft folgend über ihre Wange bewegte.

Überrascht erstarrte sie, als eine raue Hand diese einsame Träne stoppte und sanft entfernte. Dunkle blaue Augen blickten liebevoll zu ihr auf und ihr Besitzer murmelte nur trotzig „Als wenn mich solche Kleinigkeiten kümmern würden…" und überraschte damit Petunia erneut. Dieses Mal allerdings auf eine äußerst positive Weise.

Eine Woche später klopfte eine offiziell aussehende und durchgeregnete Eule an dem Fenster zum Büro des Hogwarts Direktors. Dieser bewegte sich in einem für sein Alter verblüffenden Tempo und ließ den Vogel in sein trockenes Büro.

Die Eule flog direkt zu seinem Schreibtisch und landete auf einigen wichtigen Unterlagen, die hierbei völlig durchnässt wurden. Ungeduldig streckte sie Albus Dumbledore ihr Bein mit einer wichtig aussehenden Schriftrolle entgegen.

Vorsichtig löste der Direktor das Pergament und rollte es eilig aus. Nachdem er es kurze Zeit später überflogen hatte stieß er einen wütenden Schrei aus und schmetterte vor lauter Aggression seine Faust mit aller Kraft gegen die links von ihm gelegene Steinwand.

Ein ernüchterndes knackendes Geräusch informierte ihn ohne Umschweife von einigen gebrochenen Knochen.

Der darauf folgende Schmerz schaffte es seinen vor Wut vernebelten Geist ein wenig zu klären.

‚Warum funktioniert in Bezug auf diesen Jungen denn GAR NICHTS? Das kann doch einfach nicht sein. Erst wird der Junge nach Ravenclaw sortiert.. Danach macht er jeden meiner anderen, lange vorbereiteten, Pläne zur Nichte und nun muss ich erfahren, dass er emanzipiert worden ist! Und das keine 10 Tage bevor ich das Sorgerecht beanspruche… Das kann doch einfach nicht sein!"

Wütend tigerte der alte Mann durch sein Büro und murmelte düster vor sich hin während er in Gedanken den jungen Potter auf übelste Weise verfluchte.

Zwanzig Minuten später erinnerte ihn ein stetiger Schmerz in seiner rechten Hand an eine nicht allzu intelligente Aktion zur Wutbewältigung seinerseits. Noch immer mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck machte er sich schweren Schrittes auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel um seine Hand richten zu lassen.

Eine, nach einer Erklärung für die Verletzung suchende Poppy Pomfrey hatte ihm grade noch gefehlt.

Mit großem Wirbel fuhr ein paar Wochen später der Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade ein und entlud seine Last an Schülern auf den ohnehin schon überfüllten Bahnhof. Mitten in diesem Gewimmel befanden sich Harry und seine Freunde, die sich mühsam einen Weg zu den von Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen bahnten.

Schließlich schafften sie es und Harry fuhr zusammen mit Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Blaise und Draco in gemächlichem Tempo den Weg zur Schule herauf. Auf der Tour wurde kaum gesprochen und alle waren in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen versunken.

In der großen Halle angekommen verteilten sich alle auf ihre Haustische und warteten zusammen mit den anderen Schülern auf den Beginn des Festes. Hierauf musste allerdings erst einmal noch gewartet werden, da zuerst der sprechende Hut die neuen Schüler auf ihre Häuser verteilen musste.

Erleichtert nahm Harry hierbei zur Kenntnis, dass Colin Creevly wieder nach Gryffindor sortiert wurde und so einen, seine Nerven schonenden, Abstand von ihm hatte. Der kameraverrückte Junge sah zwar etwas enttäuscht aus, weil er nicht im Haus seines Idols war, dies war Harry allerdings völlig egal, da dieser mehr an seiner geistigen Gesundheit als der Freude eines Jungen interessiert war.

Aufmerksam verfolgte er die Arbeit des sprechenden Hutes und bemerkte mit einem Lächeln, dass Luna Lovegood wie in der alten Zeitlinie in Ravenclaw landete. Leise schwor er sich, dass er die Schikanen ihrer Altersgenossen, die durch ihr abwesendes Verhalten verursacht wurden, sofort bei Auftreten unterbinden würde.

Ganz nebenbei wollte er natürlich auch noch versuchen sie in den Orden der Dämmerung zu integrieren. Schließlich war sie in seiner Zeitlinie eine gute Freundin und fähige Mitstreiterin auf Seiten des Lichts gewesen.

Schweigend musterte er den Lehrertisch, während der Hut langsam zum Ende kam und der letzte zu sortierende Erstklässler ausgerufen wurde.

Sofort viel ihm auf, dass Gilderoy Lockhard auf dem Platz des VgddK Lehrers saß und musste innerlich grinsen. Diesen Scharlatan würde er schon noch früh genug abservieren.

Serverus Snape saß neben dem selbstverliebten Egomanen und bedachte ihn mit dem gleichen Blick, den er auch einem verdorbenen Trank angedeihen lassen würde.

Der Schuldirektor, Albus Dumbledore, lächelte einfach mit seinem großväterlichen Lächeln in den Saal und schien sich in keinster Weise an der Abneigung seines Tränke Professors gegen den neuen Lehrer zu stören.

Dass dies allerdings nicht im Geringsten die wahre Laune des Direktors widerspiegelte wusste Harry nur zu gut.

‚Er muss vor Wut kochen…. Geschieht ihm nur recht! Mich einfach so kontrollieren zu wollen… Naja… wollen wir mal sehen, was er nach seinem gescheiterten Plan weiter unternimmt… Irgendwie hat dieses Katz und Maus Spiel ja durchaus seinen Reiz…" dachte Harry bei sich während er sich abwesend seinem Essen zuwandte und den Blickkontakt mit dem Direktor unterbrach.

Genüsslich kaute er auf den beachtlichen Leckereien herum und komplimentierte im Stillen den Hauselfen von Hogwarts für die außerordentlich wohlschmeckende Arbeit. Hierbei konnte er den bohrenden Blick des Direktors in seinem Rücken förmlich spüren und konnte sich ein leicht verschlagendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Nach dem Fest ging er gemütlich mit Hermine und seinen anderen Hausmitgliedern zum Ravenclaw Turm und befand sich eine gute Stunde später bereits im Reich der Träume, wo er einem ereignisreichen zweiten Schuljahr entgegenträumte.

Gleich am nächsten Tag erklärte er Ginny, was es mit dem ihr untergeschobenen kleinen Büchlein auf sich hatte und warf es dem Basilisken zum Fraß vor. In einem glühenden Funkenregen verging das Tagebuch von Tom Marvolo Riddle ohne auch nur den geringsten Schaden angerichtet zu haben.

Harry grinste immer noch, als er später im Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum saß und über Lucius Malfoy sinnierte, der sich sicherlich auf seinem Landsitz aufhielt und begierig auf Todesnachrichten aus Hogwarts wartete.

Diese würden allerdings nicht kommen.

Harry spekulierte nun darauf, dass Lucius nach einer Weile ohne jegliches Ereignis in Hogwarts auftauchen würde um den Stand der Dinge zu überprüfen. An genau dieser Stelle gedachte Harry den Hauselfen Dobby zum zweiten Mal zu befreien. Dies hatte allerdings noch Zeit.

Immer noch gut gelaunt wandte er sich Luna Loovegood zu, die ihm gegenüber an ihren Hausaufgaben saß und dabei abwesend vor sich hinsummte. Schnell verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, als zwei Erstklässler sich hinter ihr anschlichen und grade eine Stinkbombe mit Extra Hafteffekt auf ihre Arbeit schleudern wollten.

Ein einem leisen knurren hob der seinen Zauberstab.

„Banisho!"

Die Stinkbomben wurden den beiden Jungen aus der Hand gerissen, schmetterten ihnen mitten in ihr Gesicht und explodierten dort. Sofort war der Raum von einem atemberaubenden Gestank erfüllt.

Dieser versuchte Streich ging für die beiden Erstklässler im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „nach hinten los" und zwar auf eine spektakuläre Weise.

Denn Gestank sollten sie noch mehrere Tage mit sich herum tragen.

Luna, die erschrocken und ängstlich zusammengezuckt war, als er seinen Zauberstab in ihre Richtung gehoben hatte lächelte ihm nun dankbar zu und machte sich danach wieder an ihre Arbeit. Nun summte sie allerdings eine fröhlichere Melodie und ihre Haltung schien sich etwas entspannt zu haben.

Im Laufe der nächsten Monate lernte er Luna erneut kennen und sorgte dafür, dass sie anfing Okklumentik zu lernen. Einige Wochen später war sie bereits Mitglied des Ordens und hatte in Harry und den anderen Mitgliedern gute Freunde gefunden.

Ihr nun freundlicheres soziales Umfeld ließ sie förmlich aufleben und sie wurde generell zu einer fröhlicheren und aufgeschlosseneren Person als beim ersten Mal.

All dies beobachtete Harry mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wich aber gleichzeitig immer wieder dem Direktor aus, weil er befürchtete von diesem wieder auf irgendeine Art und Weise manipuliert zu werden. Dumbledore frustrierte dies zwar, allerdings wollte er Harry auch nicht direkt konfrontieren und ließ es so erst einmal auf sich bewenden.

Von der Beinahe – Katastrophe mit Voldemorts Tagebuch bekam er nicht das Geringste mit. Umso überraschter war er so, als Mitte November plötzlich Lucius Malfoy in seinem Büro stand und sich über die Situation and er Schule erkundigte, da der Schulrat gerne informiert werden möchte.

Nach einem für den Malfoy Patriarchen äußerst unzufriedenstellenden Besuch schritt der von seinem Hauselfen begleitete Mann aus dem Büro des Direktors und fand sich Harry Potter gegenüber.

„Was willst du, Junge?" fragte er harsch. Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust sichmit diesem arroganten Schüler herumzuschlagen.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur etwas zurückgeben, Sir.", antwortetedieser nu ebenmäßig, während er dem älteren Malfoy ein durchlöchertes Tagebuch entgegenhielt.

Malfoy sog den Atem mit einem gepressten Zischen ein als er das Buch erkannte. Da der ihm gegenüberstehende Junge das Buch nicht sinken ließ nahm er es mit leicht zitternden Händen an und schob es sofort seinem Hauselfen in die Hände.

Den Jungen keines weiteren Blickes würdigend lief er an ihm vorbei und auf den Ausgang zu als er hinter sich eine piepsige Stimme vernahm.

„Der Meister hat Dobby Kleider gegeben….. Dobby ist freeeeiiiii! Freiiii!" quietschte der kleine Elf und führte einen sehr merkwürdig aussehenden Freudentanz auf.

Lucius sah diesem Schauspiel nur immer wütender werdend zu, als er sah, dass er von Harry Potter an der Nase herum geführt worden war. Schnaubend hob er seinen Zauberstab. „Avaaa…"

Dobby sprang schnell zwischen die beiden Zauberer und traf Lucius mit einem Zauber, der seinen Spruch unterbrach und ihn den Gang entlang schleuderte. Nach dieser schmachvollen Niederlage machte der Deatheater wortlos kehrt und eilte aus dem alten Schloss.

Nach dieser Aktion band sich Dobby ohne Umschweife an „Master Harry Potter, Sir!" und war wenig später bereits damit beschäftigt in der Kammer des Schreckens durch sein aufgedrehtes Verhalten die anderen Ordensmitglieder zu belustigen.

„Der Rest des Jahres dürfte nun recht erholsam werden" murmelte er noch zu sich selbst und schritt dann gut gelaunt den Gang hinunter und begab sich auf den Weg zur Küche, da er ein gewisses Hungergefühl verspürte.

Die misstrauischen Augen des Direktors, die ihn aus einer schattigen Ecke aus beobachteten bemerkte er nicht.

Wenig später saß der Direktor wieder in seinem Büro und dachte über den einen Satz nach, den er hatte belauschen können. Was hatte Harry James Potter damit gemeint? Und warum hatte er diesen Satz ausgerechnet gesagt, als er Lucius Malfoy um seinen Hauselfen gebracht hatte. Vielleicht las er auch einfach nur zuviel in diesen einfachen Kommentar hinein.

Irgendwas störte ihn, jedoch kam er nicht darauf was und das treib ihn in den Wahnsinn.

Am nächsten Morgen saß er wieder in der großen Halle und beobachtete den dunkelhaarigen Jungen an seinem Tisch. Dieser saß dort lachend mit seinen Freunden und schien sich mit ihnen über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten zu unterhalten.

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und beschloss das Projekt „Golden Boy" in Bezug auf Harry Potter auf unbestimmte Zeit fallen zu lassen. Dieser Junge hatte alle seine Versuche gekonnt geblockt. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit einmal nicht alles zu kontrollieren, sondern die Zukunft der jüngeren Generation zu überlassen.

Ohne es bewusst zu registrieren schien nach diesem Entschluss ein großes Gewicht von den Schultern von Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore gefallen zu sein und er wirkte zum ersten Mal wirklich in Frieden mit sich selbst.

Die davor verdunkelte Aura des Direktors hatte sich wieder ein wenig aufgehellt, was der versteckt auf einem Balken sitzende Fawkes mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm.

Vielleicht gab es für seinen alten Freund ja doch noch Hoffnung.

b

b

b

Ich lebe noch! Auch wenn es zwischenzeitlich vielleicht anders aussah... Ich hoffe ich komme in Zukunft öfter zum updaten...

mfg thales85


	18. Es beginnt

Kapitel 18

Es beginnt…

Zwei Tage später überraschte Draco Black, ehemals Malfoy, die Schule damit, dass er sich mitten in die „helle Seite" des Slytherin Tisches neben Ginny setzte. Das daraus folgende Getuschel an allen Haustischen wurde von ihm geflissentlich ignoriert.

Ginny grinste ihn nur an und reichte im kurz darauf etwas zu trinken, ebenfalls ohne auf das Geflüster rundherum zu achten.

Die trügerische Idylle wurde keine 20 Minuten später von einem tiefen Gong unterbrochen, der mächtig und Unheil verkündend durch die Schule hallte und alle Gegenstände vibrieren ließ.

Dumbledore sprang sofort auf und adressierte die anwesenden Schüler.

„Es scheint als wird die Schule von Acromontulas angegriffen. Ich bitte alle Schüler umgehend in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Die Präfekten sorgen dafür, dass alles geordnet abläuft. Alle Lehrer gehen mit mir, um dieser Bedrohung entgegen zu treten."

Nach dieser Ansage bewegten sich alle in großer Eile, um den Anweisungen des Direktors zu folgen während die Präfekten verzweifelt versuchten ein wenig Ordnung in das herrschende Chaos zu bringen.

Die einzigen Schüler, die nicht sofort in eine Panik verfielen gehörten dem Orden der Dämmerung an und sammelten sich schnell um Harry um ihre Anweisungen zu erhalten.

Harry sah seine Freunde kurz aber ernst an und fing an Anweisungen zu verteilen.

„Wir können noch nicht mit dem Orden an die Öffentlichkeit. Also geht jeder von euch mit in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum. Sorgt dafür, dass die meisten Schüler auf ihre Zimmer gehen und baut vor den Eingängen zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen Barrikaden auf. Falls die Lehrer scheitern haben wir also noch eine letzte Verteidigungslinie. Viel Glück!"

Mit dem letzten Wort drehte sich Harry um und sprintete zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors, da er sich grade zwischen ihnen befand und das Gefühl hatte bei den Gryffindors gebraucht zu werden, auf ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu.

Dort angekommen wurden sie von einem geschlossenen Portrait empfangen. Die etwas korpulente Dame im Bild sah sie nur geschockt an.

„Ich dachte es sind alle bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum! Was macht ihr denn noch hier draußen!"

„Ist das nicht egal?" antwortete Harry bissig „Nun lass uns schon rein!"

Dasmagische Bildwirkte gequält. „ Ich kann nicht! Das Portrait wurde magisch versiegelt, nachdem ich annahm alle sind im Gemeinschaftsraum! Erst ein Lehrer kann den Eingang wieder öffnen… es tut mir leid…"

Seufzend drehte sich Harry zu seinen Begleitern um und fing an mittels Magie eine brusthohe Mauer aus Granit zu beschwören.

„Es sieht so aus, als müssten wir hier unseren Stand machen… Hoffen wir, dass die Spinnen nicht soweit kommen…. Falls doch wollen wir uns teuer verkaufen, also an die Arbeit und bereitet alles vor!"

Vor der Barrikade errichtete Harry hastig verschiedene magische Schutzwälle, während die Zwillinge sich daran machten den Korridor in ein wahres Minenfeld zu verwandeln, indem sie viele ihrer Produkte, die sie wie immer in magisch vergrößerten Taschen bei sich trugen, in ihm verteilten.

In den anderen Gemeinschaftsräumen hatten sich unterdessen alle sonstigen Ordensmitglieder verschanzt. Nachdem Minuten später alles vorbereitet war konnten sie nur noch warten.

Vor der Schule war unterdessen die Schlacht schon in vollem Gange. Etwa zwei dutzend Lehrer versuchten hier zusammen mit dem Direktor eine wahre Welle von Riesenspinnen von der Schule fernzuhalten.

Kontinuierlich sprachen sie Explosionssprüche und andere vernichtende Zauber, nur um die getöteten Spinnen sofort von zwei anderen ersetzt zu sehen.

Ohnmächtig musste das Kollegium von Hogwarts so zusehen, wie eine ansehnliche Gruppe von 50 Spinnen es durch ihren Verteidigungsring schaffte und in die Schule eindrang.

Dummerweise konnten sie grade nichts dagegen tun, da sonst auch der Rest der Spinnen in die Schule vordringen würde. Die 50 Acromontulas, die durchgebrochen waren, mussten also bis später warten.

Die Spinnen waren unterdessen nur auf ein Ziel fokussiert. Harry Potter zu finden und zu töten, genau wie es ihnen der schwarz gekleidete Mann gesagt hatte. Danach würden sie ihre Belohnung bekommen und an den leckeren Menschen dieser Schule ihren Hunger stillen können.

Auf ihrem Weg zum Turm der Gryffindors begegnete ihnen zuerst Flich, der Hausmeister, der sich ihnen todesmutig mit einer mittelalterlichen Schlachtaxt entgegen warf. Nach kurzem und blutigem Gefecht wurde der heldenhafte Hausmeister von der „Spinnenwelle" überwältigt und schnell getötet, aber nicht bevor er fünf der Spinnen mit sich genommen hatte. Seine Katze tötete in ihrer Wut über ihren getöteten Meister ebenfalls eine Riesenspinne, bevor sie von den Angreifern förmlich in Stücke gerissen wurde.

Kurz darauf stürmten die Kreaturen in den Korridor, der von Harry und seinen Leuten gehalten wurde nur um in einen Hagel von tödlichen Sprüchen zu rennen.

Die ersten Reihen der Angreifer wurden von den Zaubern innerhalb von Sekunden niedergestreckt. Der Frontalangriff stoppte kein bisschen durch den plötzlichen Verlust von fast 20 Mitstreitern und kam den Gryffindors und Harry stetig näher.

Harry fluchte unterdessen lautstark als die Spinnen trotz ihrer Verluste stetig weiter vorrückten und sich gegen seine schnell errichteten magischen Schutzwälle warfen. Solange dieser spezielle Zauber aktiv war, konnten sie keine Zauber auf die Angreifer schießen.

Ron warf Harry einen schiefen Blick zu "Es gibt so Tage an denen man am besten gar nicht erst aufsteht… Ich glaube heute ist so ein Tag."

Harry seufzte „Ich fürchte du hast Recht Ron… Ich kann den Schutzzauber höchstens noch fünf Minuten aufrecht erhalten…"

Schnell warf er einen kleinen Blick über die Barrikade um sich einen Überblick von der Situation zu verschaffen.

„Wie es aussieht sind noch etwa 15 Spinnen übrig. Sobald der Schutzzauber fällt will ich, dass jeder von euch einen Reducto auf die Angreifer zaubert. Danach greift euch Nahkampfwaffen und streckt alles nieder, was mehr als zwei Beine hat. Schlagt solange zu, bis nichts mehr zuckt."

Grimmiges Nicken antwortete seiner Ansage und alle wandten sich wieder den Angreifern zu.

Ein paar Minuten später fiel der Schutzzauber genau wie bereits erwartet mit einem knisternden Laut. Dieses Geräusch wurde allerdings von den „REDUCTO!" Schreien der Ordensmitglieder übertönt. Die Zauber forderten ihren blutigen Tribut und sorgten dafür, dass acht weitere Spinnen über den ganzen Korridor verteilt wurden.

Sieben Spinnen schafften es bis zur Barrikade und wurden hier sofort in Nahkämpfe verwickelt. Harry hackte sich mit seinen beiden Schwertern einen Weg durch die Angreifer um Colin zu helfen, der während des Kampfes in Bedrängnis geraten war.

Ron grinste unterdessen kampfslustig, als er bereits der zweiten Acromontula mit seinem grade erst fertig gestellten Kriegshammer mit einem ekelig knackenden Geräusch den Schädel einschlug.

Von den anderen hatte keiner eine Ahnung wie Ron mühelos einen Hammer schwingen konnte, der so aussah als wenn Hagrid ihn nicht anheben könnte. Da sie allerdings grade Wichtigeres zu tun hatten, kümmerten sie sich nicht weiter um diese Nebensächlichkeit und prügelten weiter auf die Spinnen ein.

Ein gequälter Aufschrei ließ Harry herumfahren. Keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt sah er wie Fred Weasley eine Spinne nicht daran hindern konnte ihre Zähne in sein Bein zu schlagen und ihn so zu fall zu bringen. Knurrend sprach Harry einen stablosen Bannzauber aus „Banisho!" und schmetterte die Spinne mit gewaltiger Wucht gegen die nächste Wand.

Die Spinne konnte danach nur noch mit einem Schaber von der Wand geholt werden und sollte im weiteren Verlauf des Gefechts nicht mehr stören. Fred warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und rappelte sich schnell wieder auf, um dem Kampf wieder beizutreten.

Dies war allerdings nicht mehr nötig als ein weiteres knackendes Geräusch den Tod der letzten Spinne durch Rons Hammer verkündete.

Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause räumten die Ordensmitglieder schnell hinter ihrer Barriere auf und erneuerten die Schutzzauber. Sie ließen immer zwei Mitglieder Wache halten während sich die anderen von dem grade beendeten Gefecht erholten und alle auf die nächste Welle von Angreifern warteten.

Eine weitere Welle kam jedoch nie. Das nächste Geräusch, dass sie durch den Korridor hallen hörten war nicht das Tackern der Spinnen sondern die eiligen Schritte von Menschen.

Trotzdem waren alle auf der Hut und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf das Ende des Ganges gerichtet an dem die Quelle der Geräusche in Kürze auftauchen würde.

Als Albus Dumbledore mit ein paar anderen Lehrern um die Ecke stürmte stoppte er geschockt.

Als er auf dem Weg zum Turm der Gryffindors Flichs Leiche umgeben von toten Acromontulas gefunden hatte, hatte er bereits befürchtet, dass die Spinnen es bis zu den Schülern geschafft und dort ein Blutbad angerichtet hatten.

Nun sah er, dass die Angreifer es nicht bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschafft hatten und kurz davor total aufgerieben worden waren.

Der Korridor vor ihm war mit Kratern, Brandflecken, Spinnenteilen und arachnoiden Blut übersäht. Trümmerteile und Spinnenleichen in der Größe von großen Hunden behinderten die Lehrer als sie sich langsam auf die Schüler zuarbeiteten, die sich anscheinend auf der anderen Seite des Ganges hinter einer Barrikade verschanzt hatten.

Dort angekommen sahen sie von paar erschöpften Schülern, die ihnen unbesiegt entgegengrinsten, teilweise aber verletzt waren und sicherlich nichts gegen ein wenig Ruhe einzuwenden hätten.

Unkommentiert ließ der Direktor auch, dass Harry Potter den Haufen von Schülern vor ihm offenbar anführte, da alle ihn anguckten als er nach einer Erklärung fragte.

Der Angesprochene seufzte nur „Wir haben, wie sie befohlen, uns nach ihrer Ansage so schnell wie möglich zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum begeben. Hier angekommen mussten wir feststellen, dass der Eingang bereits versiegelt war und so haben wir uns hier verschanzt, für den Fall, dass sie nicht alle Spinnen abhalten konnten. Eine ganz gute Idee, wenn ich mich hier so umsehe, finden sie nicht? Das Portrait hinter uns kann ihnen alles bestätigen, Professor."

Albus Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich und betrachtete nebenbei das nickende Portrait.

„Ich verstehe… Würdet ihr mir bitte alle für eine Untersuchung in die Krankenstation folgen?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten wandte sich der Direktor um und ging in Richtung der Krankenstation davon. Die Schüler schlurften langsam hinterher und stützten dabei Colin und Fred, die verletzt waren und sich nur schwer alleine auf den Beinen halten konnten.

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie an ihrem Ziel an und wurden sofort von einer fast hysterischen Poppy Pomfrey auf die Betten verteilt und untersucht. Bis auf die beiden Verletzten konnten alle nach einer kurzen Untersuchung wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren.

Harry und die anderen gingen schweigend wieder zum Gryffindor Turm zurück und setzten sich dort in eine stille Ecke ohne sich um die Fragen ihrer Hausgenossen zu kümmern.

Nachdem George einen Stillezauber gesprochen hatte wandte er sich an Ron.

„Ron, ich wollte das schon die ganze Zeit fragen… Wo bei Merlins Bart hattest du diesen Hammer her, mit dem du die Spinnen zusammengeprügelt hast!"

Der Angesprochene rutschte einen Moment nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her bevor er antwortete.

„Nunja… Ihr wisst ja, dass ich mich mit der Herstellung von Zauberstäben auseinandersetze, richtig?"

Ein allgemeines Nicken antwortete ihm.

„Nach einer Weile fing ich an zu versuchen magische Kerne in Waffen zu integrieren, um auch mit Waffen zaubern zu können. Als ich dabei fast die Werkstatt sprengte wurde mir klar, dass das nicht funktionieren würde.

Also fing ich an Waffen herzustellen, die anderweitig verbessert waren. Zu Anfang ging das wie zu erwarten natürlich ebenfalls alles schief. Ich habe versucht die Waffen zu verzaubern, nur um zu sehen, wie sie einfach zu einem Klumpen Metall zusammenschmolzen, zu Asche zerfielen oder sich einfach in Luft auflösten.

Die Lösung kam dann schließlich von Hermine, die mich zufällig bei meiner Arbeit gesehen hatte.

Sie riet mir es einfach mit Runen zu probieren, da diese auf einer Ebene die ich nicht ganz verstehe, das Metall anders beeinflussen als herkömmliche Zauber.

Der Hammer, den ihr gesehen habt, ist der erste erfolgreiche Prototyp des Ganzen. Ich habe verschiedene Runen in ihn eingeritzt um unter anderem die Kraft eines Schlages um das Zehnfache zu erhöhen, das Gewicht des Hammers für mich zu reduzieren und ihn unzerstörbar zu machen.

Auf die Idee gekommen mich überhaupt an so was zu versuchen bin ich, als ich merkte, dass ich in Bezug auf magische Kraft nie ein besonders hohes Level erreichen würde. Ich musste also einen Weg finden diesen Nachteil auf eine andere Weise auszugleichen und habe das mit diesem Projekt versucht."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich verstehe…. Kannst du für alle anderen auch solche Waffen, je nach Vorliebe, herstellen?"

„Klar, sagt mir nur was ihr haben wollt und ich werde mein Möglichstes geben. Es kann allerdings etwas dauern, bis eine Waffe fertig wird, da ich noch ein Anfänger im schmieden von Waffen bin."

„Dafür wird dir keiner den Kopf abreißen…. Doch nun noch zu etwas anderem. Wie wir schmerzhaft erleben mussten scheint Voldemort langsam in Aktion zu treten, denn ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass wir ihm die Spinnenplage von heute verdanken. Habt ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge für unsere nächsten Schritte?"

Parvati meldete sich hier leise und ein wenig schüchtern zu Wort.

„Es sollte etwas gegen die Acromontulas im verbotenen Wald unternommen werden. Sie haben uns nun einmal angegriffen, wer sagt, dass sie es nicht noch einmal versuchen werden? Daher sollten sie entweder aus dem Wald entfernt oder aber auf unsere Seite gezogen werden, wobei ich keine Ahnung habe wie man das zweite erreichen könnte."

Bestätigendes Gemurmel folgte der Aussage und nach einer kurzen Pause meldete sich George zu Wort.

„Wichtig wäre auch, dass wir eine etwas schützendere Kleidung als unsere Schulroben zur Hand haben. So hätten sich die heutigen Verletzungen vielleicht vermeiden lassen können."

Harry nickte George zu.

„Eine gute Idee! Ginny und ich besitzen so etwas bereits. Allerdings waren unsere beiden Sets sehr kostspielig…. Ron, kannst du irgendwas in dieser Richtung herstellen?"

Ron wirkte einem Moment nachdenklich als er ihm Kopf alles Erforderliche durchging.

„Ich denke schon… Wenn ich das auch noch machen soll, brauche ich allerdings Hilfe. Alleine komme ich sonst nicht mehr gegen die Arbeit an."

„Ich helfe dir gerne…." kam die schüchterne Antwort von Parvati „ Ich kenne mich auch mit verschiedenen Kleidungen und Stoffarten aus. So müssen wir dann nicht nur mit Metall arbeiten."

Harry grinste. „Sieht so aus als hättest du deine Hilfe Ron. Wenn das noch nicht reicht, dann frag einfach Sirius noch. Ich denke ihm wird dort unten inzwischen recht langweilig sein, da er sich ja nicht von Dumbledore sehen lassen kann."

Nach weiterer kurzer Unterredung gingen alle auf ihre Schlafzimmer und beendeten den Tag friedlich in ihrem Bett.

Die nächsten Monate verliefen verdächtig ruhig, wenn man von den Leglimentik Attacken durch Professor Snape während der Tränke Stunden einmal absieht.

Dumbledore schien die Gruppe um Harry zwar nach dem Vorfall mit den Spinnen besonders aufmerksam zu beobachten, machte aber keine offensiven Schritte und hielt sich eigentlich nur im Hintergrund auf.

Harry beobachtete diese Entwicklung misstrauisch, da er sich nicht sicher war warum der Direktor sich anscheinend auf einmal nicht mehr in sein Leben einmischen wollte. Professor Snape hingegen machte ihm weiterhin sein Leben schwer wo er nur konnte. Zwar nahm er nicht an seinem Tränke Unterricht teil, aber jedes Mal wenn er ihm in den Gängen der Schule begegnete wurden ihm Punkte wegen zu lauten Laufens, am Leben seins oder anderer aberwitziger Gründe abgezogen.

Die Stimmung war nach dem Angriff der Spinnen ebenfalls gedrückt und von Furcht erfüllt. Einige Schüler waren sogar von ihren Eltern bereits aus der Schule abgezogen worden, da diese ihnen nicht mehr sicher genug für ihre Kinder erschien.

Der Tagesprophet erreichte durch den „Spinnenskandal" einen neuen Verkaufsrekord und die Redaktion gehörte somit zu den wenigen glücklichen Personen der magischen Welt in England.

In der Kammer des Schreckens wurde nun dafür gesorgt, dass zumindest zwei weitere Personen wieder einen Grund zur Freude hatten.

Sirius Orion Black und Petunia Mary Evans bereiteten sich in getrennten Räumen auf ihre Trauung vor.

Sirius hatte seine Zeit in der Kammer damit verbracht Petunia besser kennen zu lernen und sich langsam aber stetig in sie verliebt. Dass sie schwanger war und bereits einen Sohn hatte störte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

Wenig später traten die Beiden, jeweils nur mit einer weißen Robe bekleidet, aus ihren Räumen und gingen Arm in Arm auf den Altar zu, vor dem Lord Harry James Potter bereits lächelnd auf sie wartete.

Die Zeremonie würde sich bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten nicht von einer nichtmagischen Heirat unterscheiden. Die Wirkungen würden hingegen weitreichender sein, da durch die Heirat Dudley und das ungeborene Kind von Sirius auf magischem Wege adoptiert werden würden.

Vereinfacht würde es darauf hinauslaufen, dass die von Vernon Dursley stammenden Gene von den Genen Sirius' ersetzt werden würden.

Als die beiden schließlich vor dem Altar ankamen begann Harry in feierlichem Ton die Zeremonie und gab einige Minuten später Sirius einen Zeremoniendolch und einen Kelch.

Dieser nahm die beiden Gegenstände an und begann zu sprechen. „ Bei meinem Blut und meiner Ehre nehme ich Petunia Mary Evans zu meiner rechtmäßigen Ehefrau und nehme sie und die Abkömmlinge ihrer Linie in die Reihe der Blacks auf. So möge es sein!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ließ er den Dolch über seine Hand fahren und tropfte das hervorsprudelnde Blut in den bereitstehenden Kelch bevor er Petunia den Dolch reichte.

„Bei meinem Blut und meiner Ehre nehme ich Sirius Orion Black zu meinem rechtmäßigen Ehemann und trete mit allen Abkömmlingen meiner Linie der Reihe der Blacks bei. So möge es sein!"

Auch sie ließ mit Hilfe des Dolches etwas Blut in den Kelch fallen und zusammen reichten sie diesen dann an Harry weiter.

Harry, gekleidet in eine tiefblaue Zeremonienrobe, nahm den Kelch an, stellte ihn auf den Altar und ließ selbst ein paar Tropfen Blut in ihn fallen.

Feierlich hob er die Hände zum Himmel.

„Bei Gaia, Artemis und Hectate. Götter der Alten. Erkennt diese Verbindung an und gebt ihr euren Segen. Bindet diese Liebenden bis der Tod sie scheidet und gewährt ihnen euren Schutz!"

Das im Kelch enthaltene Blut begann langsam zu kochen und strahlte ein warm wirkendes goldenes Licht aus. Weiß goldener Rauch stieg langsam aus ihm empor und formte sich zu einer grob weiblichen Gestalt, die man nicken sehen konnte.

Wenig später hallte eine unwirklich erscheinende Stimme durch den Raum.

„Bei der Kraft die mir gegeben ist erkenne ich den Bund zwischen Sirius Orion Black und Petunia Mary Evans an. So möge es sein!"

In einem blendenden Lichtnebel verschwand die Gestalt wieder und zwei schlichte goldene Ringe erschienen wie von Geisterhand an den Händen der Ehepartner.

Harry drehte sich lächelnd vom Alter zu Sirius und seiner Frau um und sprach die letzten Worte der Zeremonie.

„Bei der Kraft die mir gegeben ist erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen."

Während die Zeremonie sich vollendete fing Dudley langsam an sich zu verändern als die Gene Vernoms lautlos und schmerzlos auf magischem Wege durch die von Sirius ersetzt wurden.

Sein braunes Haar wurde schwarz und er wuchs innerhalb von Sekunden um fast 10 Zentimeter. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden schärfer und seine Augen änderten die Farbe von einem verwaschenen Braun zu einem kräftigen Blau Grau.

Der größte Unterschied war allerdings, dass Dudley sich plötzlich von einer inneren Kraft erfüllt fühlte, die er vor der Zeremonie nicht gespürt hatte. Aus einem vagen Verdacht heraus bat er Hermine um ihren Zauberstab um schwang diesen, was die Explosion eines Bücherregals zur Folge hatte.

Ganz nebenbei wurde er nun auch von allen Anwesenden ungläubig angestarrt. Dudley wurde unter den Blicken recht mulmig zu mute und er lief langsam aber sicher rot an.

„….Oops?..."

Ron schmetterte sich nur die Hand vor die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na klar! Durch die Heirat ist Dudley nun auch der leibliche Sohn Sirius'. Wieso sollte er also kein Zauberer sein?"

Langsam ging er auf Dudley zu und klopfte im freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Nun kannst du mehr lernen als nur Tränke zu brauen und Gesetze zu büffeln."

In einem gespielt beleidigten Tonfall kam sofort die Antwort. „Du weißt die hohe Kunst der Tränke nur nicht zu schätzen."

Ron grinste nur und klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter bevor er sich zu Parvati gesellte um eine Diskussion über die neue Kleidung des Ordens zu starten.

Den ganzen Abend wurde von den Anwesenden ausgelassen gefeiert bis schließlich Sirius während grade alle zum Essen am Tisch saßen um Aufmerksamkeit bat.

„Ich danke euch alle für euer Erscheinen und möchte sagen, dass dies der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens ist.

Es gibt allerdings noch ein paar kleine Formalitäten, die ich noch eben durchführen muss. Dudley Dursley, erhebe dich."

Dudley erhob sich langsam und unsicher, da er genau wie alle anderen nicht wusste, was Sirius vorhatte.

„Dudley Dursley, du bist nun durch die Zeremonie zu meinem leiblichen Sohn geworden. Als solcher bin ich verpflichtet dir einen neuen Namen zu geben. Knie vor mir nieder."

Langsam ging Dudley auf Sirius am Kopf des Tisches zu und kniete sich vor ihm nieder.

„Dudley Dursley, ich gebe dir den Namen Alexander Remus Black und erkläre dich zu meinem Erben. Nach mir wirst du das Haupt der Familie Black sein und mich in Abwesendheit vertreten. Erhebe dich, Alexander Remus Black und empfange deine Würde und Verantwortung."

Staunend und nur mühsam seine Emotionen unterdrückend stand er auf und nahm von Sirius den Ring in Empfang, der ihn als Erben des Hauses Black kennzeichnete.

Grinsend klopfte ihm Sirius nun auf die Schulter, während Petunia neben ihm zu Tränen gerührt in ihrem Stuhl saß und dem Treiben mit einem seligen Lächeln zusah.

„Nimmst du die Herausforderung an mein Sohn?"

„Ja, Dad."

Die weitere Unterhaltung der Beiden wurde von dem tosenden Applaus der Anwesenden übertönt, die nun einer nach dem anderen Alexander gratulierten und ihm alles Gute wünschten. Es wurde noch weitergefeiert, bis sich die Gäste nur noch mühsam auf den Beinen halten konnten und langsam verstreuten, um ihre jeweiligen Nachtlager aufzusuchen.

Einige Tage später wurden Harry und seine Freund in VgddK von einem grinsenden Lockhart empfangen, der sich stolz vor einer Duellplattform aufgebaut hatte.

„Alle mal herhören. Heute werden wir ein Turnier veranstalten und dessen Sieger wird die große Ehre haben ein kostenloses Bild mit meinem Autogramm von mir zu erhalten.

Es ist keine dunkle Magie erlaubt. Ich selbst werde ebenfalls an diesem Turnier teilnehmen, also macht euch keine zu großen Hoffnungen. Da ihr mich grade so begeistert anseht werde ich sogar einer der ersten Duellanten sein. Harry, würdest du gegen mich antreten? Ich weiß, es ist nicht fair für dich, aber ich werde versuchen mich zurück zu halten."

Professor Lockhart bestieg mit einem süffisanten Grinsen die Plattform und stellte sich Harry gegenüber, der sie ebenfalls erklommen hatte. Den gefährlichen Glanz in Harrys Augen schien er zu übersehen.

Sofort nachdem sie sich verbeugt hatten feuerte Gilderoy Lockhart einen „Expilliarmus!" in Harry Richtung ab nur um zu sehen wie dieser einen Schritt zur Seite machte und so dem Zauber mühelos auswich.

Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten „Wuselien!" sorgte Harry dafür, dass sich die Schuhbänder des Professors zusammenknoteten ohne, dass dieser es merkte.

Harry feuerte keine zwei Sekunden später einen „Stupor!" auf den Professor ab. Er versuchte es Harry nachzutun und einfach zur Seite zu treten, was aber durch die zusammengebunden Schuhbänder auf spektakuläre Weise behindert wurde.

Er schaffte es zwar grade dem Zauber auszuweichen, konnte sich aber nicht auf den Beinen halten und landete unter dem Gelächter der Klasse in einer schmerzhaften Position neben der Duellplattform auf den Boden.

Einige Minuten später stand Professor Lockhart knallrot angelaufen vor einer noch immer schallend lachenden Klasse. Wütend hob er den Zauberstab um diese peinliche Blamage für immer aus dem Gedächnis der Schüler zu löschen.

Er bekam dabei jedoch nicht mit, dass Harry einen stablosen und unsichtbaren Schildzauber über sich und seine Klassenkameraden gesprochen hatte, da er eine solche Reaktion voraus geahnt hatte.

Sobald Lockhart „Oblivate!" schrie gab es einen weißen Lichtblitz, der allen Schülern kurzzeitig die Sicht raubte. Als nach ein paar Minuten wieder alles klar zu erkennen war sahen die Schüler, dass ihr Professor an seiner Position zusammengesackt war und vor sich hin sabberte während er undefinierbare Laute von sich gab.

Blaise Zabini blinzelte einmal überrascht und wandte sich dann an den Rest er Klasse.

„Errr…. Ich denke wir sollten einen anderen Professor zur Hilfe holen oder?"

Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel antwortete ihm und zwei andere Zweitklässler rannten aus dem Raum um Hilfe zu holen.

Wenig später kam diese dann in Form von Professor McGonnagal, die bei Lockharts Anblick kurz überrascht in der Tür stehen blieb bevor sie sich fing, die Stunde für beendet erklärte und mit einem schwebenden Lockhart hinter sich zur Krankenstation eilte.

Als sich zur Mittagszeit alle Schüler in der großen Halle versammelten, stand der Direktor auf und begab sich an das Podium vor dem Tisch der Lehrer, um eine Ansage zu machen.

„Liebe Schüler. Es tut mir leid euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass unser Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Gilderoy Lockhart, heute Morgen einen schweren Unfall erlitten hat, bei dem sein Gedächnis komplett gelöscht wurde.

Er wird daher nicht in der Lage sein in Zukunft zu unterrichten. Ich bin überzeugt, dass ihr ihm, genau wie ich, eine schnelle und vollständige Genesung wünscht. Bis ein neuer Professor gefunden werden kann werde ich selbst den Unterricht in dem fraglichen Fach übernehmen um das hohe Bildungsniveau von Hogwarts zu gewährleisten.

Nun möchte ich euch nicht weiter von eurem Essen fernhalten und wünschte trotz der heutigen Ereignisse einen guten Appetit!"

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel war rund um Harry zu hören als dieser gemächlich sein Essen verspeiste und danach in aller Ruhe die Halle verließ.

Erst als er aus der Halle war und ein „Silencio!" auf sich gesprochen hatte erlaubte er sich in ein lautloses Gelächter zu verfallen, dass ohne den Zauber wohl durch das ganze Schloss gehallt hätte.

AN:

Ich könnte jetzt viele wahnwitzige Gründe aufführen, warum ich so lange nichts geschrieben habe... aber das lasse ich besser mal... In meiner Bio kann nun der Fortschritt der Kapitel mitverfolgt werden. Mit einem herzlichen Dankeschön an meine Beta Leserin und alle Reviewer verabschiede ich mich auch schon wieder.

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

thales85


End file.
